


Independent Variables

by Oceanic_Bard



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Asphyxiation, Biting, Brainwashing, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dehumanization, Doctors & Physicians, Drug Use, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Medical Examination, Mutual Unhealthy Pining, Narcissism, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Obsession, Other, Possessive Behavior, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Very Brief Emetophobia, Violence, Violent Thoughts, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 63,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanic_Bard/pseuds/Oceanic_Bard
Summary: A young psychologist is hired by the Director to make sure everyone is in top shape for the next Apex Tournament. Caustic is far from happy about this new development, but he can't seem to stop thinking about them.It was clear to Alexander Nox that fate was now predetermined for you. You were the only test subject that would provide the most enlightening results, both of the mind and the flesh.





	1. Empirical Evidence

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Second fic and it's reader insert. I personally prefer a gender neutral reader, but please let me know if I made any mistakes with pronouns. Not sure how many chapters i'll end up with, but I am going to do my best updating this and not stray to other projects by accident. Enjoy!

_**// POV: Caustic //** _

 

 _This was absolutely demeaning…_ Nox thought in irritation as the director went over new protocols over the speaker system.

Each legend was now required to undergo extensive psychological assessment and physicals in order to keep competing in the Apex Tournament.

This would have been fine. Alexander could have easily charmed his way through whatever inane things they asked, letting their dirty hands touch his body to make sure he was still capable of fighting.

But then the picture of their new caretaker showed up on the banners. They were bright-eyed and calm looking, the photographer having them pose with a clipboard under their arm and a needle pointed up in the other. Nox looked at it a little closer with horror in his eyes.

Dear God, what were they thinking?! He was old enough to be their father for heaven's sake! This new recruit was extraordinarily young to be performing the duties of a psychologist yet alone a physician.

The veterans and rookies of the ring alike were instructed to call them 'Doc’ and it was explained that they alone were responsible for carrying out these new protocols. It would be a monumental task, but they seemed more than happy to get to know these Legends. They said so themselves over the intercom. A modest but enthusiastic voice that Nox swore would give him a headache.

He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit and he was going straight to the director to complain. He was a scientist for goodness’ sake and his body and mind weren't in pristine condition for some bright-eyed _child_ to poke around on.

Removing himself immediately from the gathering room, he stormed off to the director's office. His now gloveless hand reflexively resting on one of his gas grenades as he journeyed upstairs.

 _This will go my way regardless of his choice_ … He thought with malice, breathing a frustrated sigh into his mask.

It didn't take long for the chemist to reach the administrative office blocks in the mid-level of the building, stalking down the halls and glaring at the workers to get them moved out of his way.

The walls were plain and bare looking, no one would have guessed these offices managed the single most popular tournament in the world. The sad display resembled more of an accounting office for a bank or business management.

It seemed all the funds were directed elsewhere, likely the cleanup costs of the arena and the amount it took to respawn living beings from death. He almost had pity for the ones who worked up here, they were bound to be paid little more than minimum credits.

He put the sentiment out of mind for now. Sympathy was wasted upon the hopeless and had no place in the discussion he was going to have with the current director of operations. Speaking of; he had finally reached the office of their current director.

Alexander allowed his and the other legend’s boss a modicum of privacy by knocking before entering, but not a moment later as he opened the door and stepped inside.

 _Damn_. Nox thought, gritting his teeth as he saw the barren office stare back at him. He should have seen this coming from a mile away.

Everything was in its place from the last time Alexander could remember visiting the office. The intention was likely to negotiate an increase in pay for more expensive equipment, obtained and approved of course. The director liked to keep his band of misfits reasonably under control.

No real meaningful paintings or photographs on the walls stood out to him, no blackmail or appeals to emotions or morals he could make in the future. Computer servers and glass panels standing by for purposes unknown to Nox. If he were to wager a guess, it was likely to monitor the games from a safe distance away while making a call to investors.

The director was gone. And that was a problem. However; the chemist did notice that a digital recording device was left on the end of the desk, quickly going to retrieve it and play the contents

The electronic recorder glowed an ominous blue before the crackling voice of the director was played.

 _‘Caustic. I had a feeling you would try and hunt me down after announcements, unfortunately for the both of us I won't be able to see your attempt of persuading me to repeal the new physical and psychological examinations. These are absolutely necessary to the structure and retention of the games. Do not forget what happened last year. A mental breakdown on the field is messy and detrimental to profits._ **_I am responsible for you and your competitors, it is your choice alone if you decide to leave._ ** _Director over and out.’_

The recording ended abruptly. The scientist was left in a fit of rage as he clutched, (and consequently crushed) the electronic recorder. This was a mistake. He would not tolerate this for long. All he needed to do now was to endure and place as kill leader for once, and then finally the eyes on his back would cease their critical prying and he’d have enough money for as many subjects, plants, and chemicals as he wished.

With his ego left quite bruised and his hand cut up quite severely from the crushed recorder, Alexander stormed away without another word and made his way to the elevator.

He breathed slow and heavy, seething at the fact he had no choice left in the matter. But suddenly, he found himself face to face with the harbinger of all his problems headed down on the elevator. They likely came from the research department to fill out papers. The director refused to live in the penthouse, leaving the uppermost floors for other purposes. It was often rumored that the former director was thrown through the highest floor by a competitor.

They bowed their head respectfully to him with a kind smile that looked more vicious in Caustic's eyes, quietly shuffling a little to the side so he could get in with some room.

Nox did so after a brief pause, breathing calculated as he stepped in.

“It's a pleasure to meet you, I've not seen any of the Legends in person yet.” They smiled, offering their hand for him to shake before noticing the state of Caustic's badly damaged hand.

“I see my work begins, may I see your hand?” They asked softly with a delicate little laugh, their outstretched hand moving palm up to take his.

“No. This is nothing I can't fix myself.” He muttered bluntly, using his other hand to press the elevator button for the floor he needed and to slip his gloves back on.

“Well, I have no doubts about that.” They have the audacity to smile again. “Please, we both know syringes won't work for this and I know that Miss Lifeline is busy training according to her schedule.”

Caustic is breathing heavy again, a deep scowl embedded on his lips. “Absolutely not. You're not going to be touching me if you were the last competent person in the cosmos.

They looked a little startled by his resistance but seemed to understand Caustic's hostility. “Alright… Just let me know if it gets infected. I don't want whatever happened to affect your ability in the ring. Please don't be late for your examinations.”

“Don't count on that.” He snarled with animosity before his destination arrived.

“A pleasure, Caustic…” They tried to say politely, but their voice wavered with how intimidated the toxic trapper had left them.

He said nothing in return and pressed the button repeatedly to close the door, not wanting to waste his time with the newcomer anymore.

He spent the rest of the ride down picking fragments of glass and metal out of his hand. Nox tossed the shrapnel aside for someone else to clean up. It was going to get cleaned up anyway, so why bother waiting?

Alexander made his way back to the temporary dormitory rooms down the hall, knowing he had some bandages and some antiseptic stored away somewhere.

The room itself was plain and quite small. It was intended for a limited stay when the games required him to remain on base for transport to King's Canyon. He much preferred his own home far removed from any of this, but the dorm was pleasant enough when he needed a nap between battles.

Alexander thought long and hard for a moment about the person he had just met as he closed the door to his room. They weren't terrible at the very least. He likely would have just quit then and there if the doctor turned out to be another Mirage. They also seemed intelligent enough, he would not be able to manipulate them so easily should they have read his files. ‘Sociopathic tendencies’ didn't seem to put many minds at ease and was the understatement of the century in the eyes of the other Legends. Although Alexander preferred to call his tendencies, ‘the mark of a genius’.

The director alone wouldn't be able to pull him from the games just for that, thank the stars. Everyone in the games needed to be a little more than fucked up to remain sane when killing another person, or _thing_ in Pathfinder’s case. But had he compromised viewership or had to have the majority of his performance censored, then he would be liable to have a problem.

He shook his head to ground himself back in reality. He had a hand he needed to take care of.

Nox used his less dominant hand to grab some antiseptic and bandages from a small cabinet, examining the damage for a while before cleaning the small wounds.

Everything was going alright until he noticed a sharp pain when cleaning between his fingers. He didn't see anything initially, so he removed his eye mask and exchanged them for his usual glasses.

Still nothing. _Damn._  As hard as Alexander squinted, he didn't seem able to see the piece of glass left behind. _Perhaps it'll fall out when the pressure of the bandage is applied..._  He mused, biting the inside of his lip in frustration.

Nevertheless; the bandage wrap was applied snugly. It allowed for decent movement and was very unlikely to slip off during his work. He seemed proud, he wouldn't even need Ajay at this point and certainly not the strange new addition to the Legends family.

Caustic removed his glasses with a sigh, placing on a side table before figuring out his next course of action.

The games weren't for a while, but they weren't too far away either. He and the others had only come here to sort out some insurance and liability paperwork, as well as hear announcements for the next tournament. Nox checked his schedule just to make sure he had enough time to return home for a while before being mandated to stay on base.

After poking a few times at a glass tablet, he pulled up the calendar program factory-installed and automatically updated by the management department. He'd have about two weeks to himself before he would need to stay on base for training.

His physical and psychological evaluation was scheduled as well, he couldn't help but glare at the little red text indicating it so.

Caustic quietly looked at the current day, everything needed to be done marked with a strike-through when completed. And that's when he realized it. A pit of dread deep in his stomach and growing as he noticed the date for the exams.

They were scheduled on the same day: Tomorrow.

Alexander grit his teeth in frustration, cursing the damn coincidence and the nasty tricks fate seemed to be playing on him. He hated having things out of his control, and there was now a chill in his blood and an itch to kill. Not senselessly of course, but it was quite tempting.

He could picture it now. Hands tightened so perfectly around their slender and fragile little neck, pressing the lightest pressure to trap the lack of air in their lungs. “Well, Doc… Let's see if you have the treatment for this.” He purred through the distortion of his gas mask before letting go, forcing the newcomer to take a deep breath of his most prized possession.

  
As pleasant as it was, he pushed his mind away from the urge. Instead, he grabbed his gym bag and made his way over to go train. He would not let this _quack_ overwhelm his waking thoughts, he was a  _reasonable_ man of science of course...


	2. Catalyst

_**// POV: Caustic //** _

 

Working out was uneventful. Nox enjoyed the rush and took great pleasure in measuring his body's reaction to an increased heart rate and oxygen level in his blood, but there was nothing new to report.

After a good hour and a half, Alexander made his way to shower off. His frustration made him push harder than he has in a while, but thankfully it had mostly disappeared by the time he made it to the locker room.

Speaking of the showers, Nox had never dared to bathe during such a busy time. But he knew he needed a good cooling off after the very effective workout. He entered the locker room, unbandaged his hand, and changed behind a digital modesty screen. His other things were prepared for later when he decided to leave.

Alexander wore a towel around his hips for as long as he could while approaching the showers, standing under the shower head for a moment of peace before having his thoughts interrupted.

“Uh, neat tip: you might actually get cleaner if you take the towel off before the water comes on~” That all too annoying voice teased as another modesty curtain was opened.

“Enlightening. Truly.” He growled, deciding to ignore Mirage and his annoying quips for the most part. He silently removed the towel and tossed it onto a nearby ledge where he could grab it with ease when he finished.

The shower was turned on shortly after. Nox closed his eyes as he let the warm water hit his head and shoulders, letting out a little sigh of relief as his muscles loosened up.

A second shower head was turned on nearby, signaling Mirage's joining him. He was far away enough as to not make the encounter too awkward, but he was still near enough that both men could see each other.

Nox was starting to regret not waiting for a less busy time as he heard the door open and close. He felt eyes on him and not just from the accidental looks the younger man had taken.

“You good, bud? It looks like your head is going to explode…” The trickster commented, seeming to notice his distress.

“I'm _thinking_. Do try it sometime before you open up your mouth.” He growled, lathering his body up with some gel he brought. Mirage just shrugged his shoulders and focused on washing his face for now.

Alexander was clinically thorough in applying the lavender scented gel despite how badly he wanted to leave. The rumors about his supposed lack of hygiene were offensive, he'd have half a mind to put them in a headlock where they could get a good whiff of the truth.

 _Christ. Spend one week cooped in your lab diligently working, and you'll never live down the reputation of being 'a trash man’ or so they called him_. Nox mused as his current train of thought derailed.

Mirage didn't mention anything in regards to the strong lavender smell filling the room. Nor did Gibraltar, who was currently entering a modesty room. _Wonderful. They still value their lives._ Caustic chuckled in amusement as he finished up, turning off the water and pushing his drenched hair back and away from his eyes.

“You know-” “ _Save it.”_ Was the quick exchange from both men, Alexander leaving shortly after to retrieve his towel and go dress into his post-workout attire.

It was nothing overly flashy, just a yellow sweater and some sweatpants. He liked the way it looked and felt on his body, and yellow was quickly becoming the color people associated with him. It took a while to get it on however, the pain in his left hand quite annoying for such a small fleck of glass.

Soon he was dried and dressed, carefully grooming his hair and beard for a while before leaving with his workout clothes.

The way back was easy enough and he spent the time watching a few curious onlookers, (they've likely never seen him in casual clothing before). And surely enough he was back in his bedroom, removing the contents of his gym bag to be thoroughly washed at a later time.

Alexander plopped himself down on the bed with an exhausted sigh, closing his eyes and letting his mind wander. He hummed distantly to himself before turning on his side, the crinkle of a paper directly under his ear.

Nox raised an eyebrow and grabbed the paper from beneath his head. On it was a drawing of a gecko and a few insects, it wasn't too bad but the concern was how it got here. He turned it over to find none other than “Doc's” signature.

He frowned. Were they really trying this hard to be friends with him? The paper was likely a peace offering, but Nox didn't seem to understand the meaning of it.

However; he also didn't have the heart to rip it up or throw it away. Instead he picked it up and placed it on the desk he often worked at. He'll figure out what to do with it eventually…

_God. You were back in his head again ._

Alexander groaned, falling back in bed unceremoniously. He focused on the throbbing heat in his hand to try and distract himself but to no avail. He didn't know what to think about all this anymore. Was it love? Was it hate? Maybe he could figure this out if he went to see you…

And he had a proper excuse. You wouldn't notice his examinations if you had his hand to focus on. He could see you and figure out just why he couldn't focus on his research without you worming your way into his thoughts like some parasite.

It was _perfect_. Nox sat up immediately and went to put his shoes back on, making sure he looked presentable in the mirror before heading back out.

He remembered the room and floor the physicals were supposed to take place in, how could he forget? He also assumed that was where you would be the majority of your time on base.

He headed back up the elevator again and down the halls, following the numbers on the wall and antiseptic in the air. It was a fond and familiar smell scientists and physicians alike could enjoy. Even psychologists with medical training, and a tendency to wander into his mind.  

He eventually reached the plain looking door, knocking calmly with his unbandaged hand.

It opened. They seemed surprised you were here, their pupils dilating sightly. “Caustic… Are you here about your hand or-”

“Just the hand.” Nox replied sternly. “There's a fragment of something stuck.” He entered the room after they moved to the side, the door closing behind them.

“Of course. This is the office, but please follow me to the examination room.” You seem to bow your head a little as you lead him to the adjoining room.

The psychologist's office was quite barren. Then again, Doc probably just got to base a couple days ago. Even so, there were at least a few things to look at, noticeably a very full bookshelf decorated with trinkets from your former travels. The books inside were about general psychology and help guides for specific forms of therapy. They seemed to be relatively new at this despite the multiple diplomas on the walls.

There was a metal desk made to look like wood, an office chair, filing cabinet and a simple couch for their patients.

“So you still use paper…?” He asked, examining the filing cabinet a little closer.

“It's easier that way and more personable. I can look up from my notes to the patient more often.” They explained, beckoning him into the examination room.

“Horrendously inefficient…” Caustic mentioned, crossing his arms and staying in place for a moment. “People are hardly efficient as is, and I'm sure you must understand to an extent.” They replied with a coy little grin.

“So what are you exactly? Are you really qualified to be doing all this?” He asked, wanting to get a sense of if he'd make it out alive or not.

“I'm a licensed psychologist with medical and first aid training. I have worked under many physicians and I'm able to perform physical examinations.” They explained. Impressive for someone so young, but they weren't a certified physician.

“I was hired out of necessity. The director needed someone young and cheap who wouldn't complain about the reputation the games came with.” They continued after finally coaxing Alexander to sit on the table. “I know I'm not even your top one hundred choices, but I'm here to stay whether you decide to leave or not.” Doc spoke with determination, they seemed to understand and simultaneously dismantle Nox's deep seated reluctance.

Caustic's pale green eyes widened in surprise as the psychologist seemed to detect most of his internal thoughts. It was going to be incredibly difficult to hide his now less than healthy intentions. “It was not my intention to appear needlessly hostile.”

“I can't know that for sure. I've seen you in the ring before, I know what you do.” They replied calmly. “Anyways, let's take a look at your hand. There's plenty of time to speak tomorrow.”

Alexander felt his stomach drop at them mentioning that, but offered his hand for Doc to take. “There seems to be a fragment of glass stuck between my middle and index finger. I got it all out except for that one.”

“And how did you manage to do that?” They asked. The psychologist genuinely concerned as they grabbed an alcohol wipe, specialized glasses, and tweezers.

“Broke a flask in my lab.” He lied, the alternative explanation quite embarrassing. He could only imagine the look upon their face if he told them the truth. ‘ _I got pissed off about your existence and broke the director's recorder by crushing it…’_

Doc seemed to buy at it least, but they still seemed a little amused as they put on the glasses to have a look at Caustic's hand.

“Perhaps you need to review some lab safety~” They teased, tweezers primed and ready to extract the fragment.

Nox grumbled softly but kept his hand steady. “Perhaps…”

They smiled, finding the fragment with a moment of searching and pulling it out with ease. It was almost embarrassing how big of a deal he made into coming here, realizing it as the throbbing pain and potential for infection faded into nothingness.

“You have my thanks…” He replied distantly, it came him automatically as if he was thanking a squad member for whatever reason.

“My pleasure. Let me bandage your hand back up again and I'll let you go~” They hummed, calmly grabbing some bandages and applying them in an expert way.

Caustic's ego began to sting with how his prior bandaging seemed to pale in comparison with the newcomer. His own was alright but Doc's work made it feel like the bandage was a second skin.

“That should do it, please let me know if you need anything else. I'll replace the bandages during your appointment tomorrow~” They smiled far too cheerfully for Caustic's taste, something strange starting to corrode and disintegrate in his chest.

He didn't want to wait. He wanted to stay right here and watch Doc. Nox didn't want them to lay a hand on any other person other than him. This newcomer gave him such a complete change of heart and he needed to figure out the reasons why.

  
The next moment happened so fast and neither of the two could have realized what the other was thinking. Nox grabbed Doc's chin and pulled it up gently, his exposed fingers stroking the side of their face. “ _I'll be there_.” He seemed to purr before getting off the table and leaving both rooms.


	3. Depolarization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a naughty bit... Why do I write so many things about Caustic masturbating? 
> 
> Anyways, fic tags adjusted for current chapter content.

_**// POV: You //** _

 

Your heart was pounding as he touched the side of your face. Your eyes blown wide as the man you've had a crush on for the longest time finally acknowledged your existence. It was absolutely _euphoric._

He smelled like lavender and something chemically unique belonging only to him. It was intoxicating, but you also knew that it was so incredibly unhealthy to fall in love with your patient let alone an Apex Legend like Caustic. _Especially_ Caustic...

His thinking was deranged. He needed help even if he didn't have any insight on how badly his symptoms have progressed. This conduct was incredibly improper for a psychologist and you weren't so eager to lose your license yet; especially so during the biggest break of a lifetime in your career.

You needed to tell him right away. As heartbroken as you were losing your crush to ethics, your job was more important to you now more than it has ever been.

You carefully replaced the paper on the metal table for the next patient, lost in your own fantasies for a while. You liked to indulge yourself often wherever a less than pleasant problem reared its ugly head. Not that Caustic's head was ugly of course!

 _Oh dear..._ You're thinking about him again. You really needed to tell him during examinations tomorrow. It was going to be very difficult getting to those words, but maybe he didn't feel the same way? Did he really know about your little crush? It's best to assume that he was using you to get a foothold in the exams.

His hands were so calloused and dry from wearing his gloves so often, a pleasant scrape against the soft flesh of your cheek. The power imbalance between the two of you added fuel to the fire. He knew he was better than you, and you pride yourself on having practically all the control over the Tournament's roster.

The door nearest the office opened suddenly, a break in the very mixed thoughts you were having. You investigate after tossing away your latex gloves, greeting a very happy Lifeline who had brought a gift

“Doc, I've come to see how you were settling in! I heard that you have just arrived days ago!” Even her smile was tangible from the other room. You go over with a kind grin of your own. “A personal supply kit~?”

“Something like that~” She laughed, handing over the pretty wrapped box with an insistent enthusiasm.

You accept the box and carefully remove the packaging. You wanted to keep the floor free of multicolored debris and admire what a wonderful job Ajay did of wrapping the contents.

“Wow! A framed picture and a nameplate!” You beam in delight. It was an incredibly thoughtful gift for someone Lifeline had hardly known about personally.

Miss. Che laughed brightly and went behind you to point out everyone in the photos. “I know you've read the files, but I'd like to show you everyone before you get to meet them in person.”

You nodded, agreeing to the introduction despite already having met her and Caustic.

You met Lifeline during the process of getting this job, the electronic interview being done mostly by her to make sure you can perform a physical examination despite very little training. She seemed pleased and instantly took a liking to you when you described your devotions to clients and the unconditional positive regard you used in assessing your patients.

Ever since then, you met her often at the local bar when you both had the chance. You wanted to get a good feel for what working on the Apex Tournament would be like. She was good company too. A fun potential friend and even more fun when drunk.

“Doc, how 'bout a drink yeah? I'll buy if you let me know what's on your mind~” She offered, noticing your thoughtful expression.

“I'll take you up on that~” You smirked, though hopefully can keep the Caustic problem locked away pretty tightly in your mind.

You set the nameplate on the new desk with a sense of pride, setting the photograph on the desk too with an equally fond look. It sparked a new hope deep within you that drove you to keep working and making sure your clients were in prime condition.

“Alright, let's get going~” You smiled, Ajay letting out a spirited cheer before grabbing your arm and leading the way to the elevator.

Unfortunately; you didn't run into anyone during the ride down or heading out the main doors. It was a little disheartening, but you were sure to meet another Legend at the bar.

Lifeline called a ship for you both, piling into the back together and belting out whatever song was on the radio. The driver didn't seem to mind or be affected by the enthusiastic singing, they'd likely had worse to deal with before.

Tonight was going to be one hell of a celebration. A lot of the underground Apex workers loved having a new member of the crew to share their burdens with. You would know. Rumors spread quickly when management was sent out to look for a new member of the team, especially one so crucial for the well-being of the competitors.

You had a lot of power thrust upon your shoulders all at once, and it was really up to you whether each Legend stayed or left the games. It made your head spin a little bit, but you still kept that confidence that those you approved of would compete even better than they had before.

Ajay put a warm and friendly hand on your shoulder, it helped ground you a little bit in reality as the bar quickly came into view. “Here we are, Doc~ Let's go make you some new friends.”

You nod with a gentle smile at her kindness, but kept you emotions in check from pulling the rug from out under you. The job came first. Nothing else.

**// _POV CHANGE: Caustic_ //**

Alexander Nox, master of science and of seduction apparently. He hadn't been able to puzzle out why he touched the newcomer like that. He loathed the contact of others and certainly did not care to touch anyone else the same way he desired to touch them…

Maybe his body was overly grateful for the assistance of Doc, a rush of chemicals in his brain making him go soft for a moment or two. Or perhaps they had drugged him through the chemical wipe they used to clean his hand! Well... that theory was very unlikely, but if it meant putting his erratic behavior into context then he was all for it.

Nox went down the elevator in silence, admiring his bandaged hand for a while before slipping the glove back on. He passed Lifeline in silence, she was likely going up to introduce herself to their new gatekeeper.

That was a good word for what it was…

Everyone in the games was an animal, even himself. They were released from their cages once every month to kill each other and become the last few standing on a mountain of carcasses. He was just a vulture, watching and waiting to kill and experiment on whomever he could catch in his claws.

And Doc was the gatekeeper. They alone determine who's cage is opened so they can fight. It was as simple as that, and he seemed to understand now.

He hoped that this irrational slip was a one time instance, forgettable and meaningless. Yet he couldn't help but wonder what they would have thought if he had kissed them, stealing the air from their lungs and tainting their lips into a bruise with the force of the kiss.

It would have been spectacular, but ending likely in a painful strike on his cheek and the expulsion of his career. He really couldn't have that no matter how tempting. The games were an outlet and an excuse to use living subjects for his gas without a criminal record following him. Not that it really mattered to Nox, but an arrest would effectively put a stop to his research. Perhaps they could be persuaded into coming home with him after all the examinations.

This feat wasn't impossible after all… He could easily establish some common ground with the newcomer, invite them to a neutral location a couple of times to let their guard down before slipping something into their beverage of choice.

This certainly required more thought. So many moving parts and trust to establish made the task quite complex. However, there was nothing Nox wouldn't do for his perfect test subject.

Caustic headed to his temporary residence in silence. He had a lot of thinking to do if he really intended on going through with all this, but if he measured and planned with the utmost care it was statistically likely that he would get his way.

He laid on his bed once more, imagining the kinds of experiments he would be able to perform. Nox hummed, knowing he could perhaps try the intravenous implications of his gas if he could develop a liquid solution of it. Even better would be a close-range usage, delivering the gas through a contained mask and watching if it sped up the necrosis development in lung tissue...

Yes. All very interesting, but he'd like to keep his test subject alive for as long as he could. Their company wasn't entirely awful, and it did get rather lonely going to the games to home and back again.

There was, of course, something he had developed for private and personal use. To get a subject all to himself would be perfect for another set of data. He wouldn't even mind engaging his participant should they react in a way that mirrored his own.

The participant and himself intoxicated on the aphrodisiac… What a wonderful image~ They would both fight at first, anyone would, but then he'd place the canister into the mask's respirator and flood Doc's airways with the vibrantly pink gas.

Caustic moaned softly, taking a deep breath of air and trying to keep his sounds under control. He wouldn't be able to explain himself to his dorm members should they hear the obscene sounds through the paper-thin door.

Nox also wasn't in the mood to take another cold shower, and he really couldn't resist the delicious thoughts that came to mind… So, _why not do what nature intends?_ He reasoned, cupping his growing bulge that pressed against the yielding fabric of his lounge pants.

Alexander closed his eyes and focused on the physical sensations first, using the heel of his palm to rub up and down the outline of his length. It felt so blissfully greedy for him to do this without a certain someone in the equation, but that would have to wait for later.

He choked back another sound as the fabric against his very sensitive skin made for a unique sensation. The friction was odd, but it would have to do for stimulation however. He wanted to make this moment last for as long as it could.

Nox worked his hand up and down slowly from base to tip before getting too excited and pulling out his cock from its confines. The change in temperature made him shiver a bit, a low and husky growl gracing the airwaves with its presence.

 _“Look at what you make me do…”_ He murmured as softly as he could, the image of Doc in various situations flickering through consciousness. His flighty mind seemed to settle on a scenario where he himself was bound, breathing heavily inside his gas mask.

He shivered, pulling at the imaginary restraints before Doc carefully moved to straddle him. “Are you ready for another experiment, sir~?” They cooed, commanding respect when Nox desperately fought for control.

This was his biggest fear. The total loss of control and the illusion of freedom. Thinking you are truly independent but never looking up to see the strings of your marionette body being pulled ever so slightly.

That's why he left Humbert Labs. He may have been head of chemistry research with the illusion of free will, but it simply never was. They put a stop to his beloved projects when he moved onto testing with living things. No more fine tuning. It's fine the way it is. The CEO wants us to work on something different with fewer lawsuits...

Alexander's eyes shot open and he moved his hand away with a sudden spur of rage. The past was the most diabolical cockblock known to man, and Nox chastised himself for being so suddenly submissive. It killed the mood entirely.

He let out a frustrated sigh and pulled the covers over himself to try and calm down. _Tomorrow will be better… As long as you are there, my darling test subject._ He thought distantly as he closed his eyes to sleep.

 


	4. Psychotherapy

**_// POV: You //_ **

You awake the next day with a pounding headache and blankets scattered all over the temporary dorm. You weren't usually a heavy drinker, but something unconscious within you last night thought you needed to let loose before Caustic's appointment came.

It wasn't like you dreaded seeing him though, quite the contrary… But breaking the news to him would be a monumental task for your emotions, which he likely would disregard anyways. With a deep breath, you toss your arm out from beneath the covers and feel your way over to the glass of water Lifeline had graciously left.

 _Aha! Got it!_   You thought, your head pounding too hard to speak. You wrap your hand around the glass, dragging it over and placing it against your lips. You drank heavily, trying to hold your breath just so you could finish the glass proper. As soon as it was out you set it aside and sat yourself up, water kind of got everywhere from drinking while laying down but it mostly reached its goal.

You sit upright after the faulty drinking, looking around your room in a haze. You had it nicely decorated so far, a big adjustment required all the comforts you could get your hands on to stave off homesickness.

It was very tempting just to go back to sleep, but the wetness of the comfortable mattress made you think otherwise. 

You groan and pull yourself out of bed, gathering your things and making your way to the staff bathroom down the hall. Your dorm wasn’t equipped with a joined bathroom, making it a little bit annoying whenever you needed to shower or use the facilities but it was better than having to go to the locker room like the Legends needed to.

After managing to find an unoccupied bathroom, you head inside to shower and change in relative peace. It didn’t take long to freshen up, squeaky clean and dried up in the span of half an hour. You leave with a pleasant hum, taking your pajamas and bathroom bag back to your room and checking the time.

Ah, 10:30 in the morning. And Caustic’s appointment is at… You ruminate for a moment, shaking your head a little and checking your electronic calendar on your tablet. “Wait…”

“ _Oh **fuck!**_ ” You shout to nobody in particular, dropping everything you had and rushing to the examination room and office. You even forgo breakfast, and you _never_ forget to eat breakfast.

You were half an hour late, unacceptable in your and likely his own standards. The director was absolutely going to rip you a new one if he found out about this. It wasn’t all that unlikely. You gave Caustic the perfect opportunity to get you fired and the entire new guidelines struck from the game's record.

You nearly trip down the hall where your workroom was located, watching your patient leaning casually against the wall while waiting for you to unlock the door.  
“I’m so sorry, this was terribly unprofessional of me…” Great start. Perhaps a bit of vulnerability would distract him. It was a little unethical trying to appeal to your patient’s ego, but you needed him on your side so you could stick around a little longer.

He smirked darkly, and you could see him suppressing a bit of a cough. “And you were the one to tell me to be on time~” You unlock the door with your biometric signature, ushering him quickly into the therapy office. ”Doc, I must say I’m a bit disappointed.”

“Well, I hope I can make it up to you with a speedy exam!” You offer as compensation, laughing anxiously as you had Caustic sit on the patient’s couch.

He sat, giving you the opportunity to look at him without being too obvious. He wore casual pants, socks and sandals, and a simple, long sleeved shirt with a bold white text that read: 'My chemistry puns are great. but rarely get a reaction'. You might have laughed, but your overall nervousness prevented you from it. It would be easy for him to undress into the thin cloth gown you needed him to wear during the physical examination. Your ogling was purposeful, you reasoned, you needed to figure out the state of your client as a necessary part of the mental status exam.

“Thank you for waiting for me, that was an oversight on my part and I apologize again if it seemed like I didn’t value your time…” You apologize, having a seat behind your desk.

“Please save it. Your apologies do not carry any weight.” He rumbled, tone resembling the gray clouds of a storm on the horizon.

You didn’t let his words get to you, nor the very attractive voice he was speaking to you with. You've been trained hard enough to keep your resolve even when the stupidly handsome chemist criticized your methods. Besides, you needed to break it off anyways.

“Very well, can you tell me how you're feeling today?”

“I must confess, I've been feeling a little frustrated…” He mentioned, a little too calm for your liking but you took his word for it.

“Frustrated. I see… Is it still about the protocol or my late arrival?”

“Neither. I don't like to linger onto the past.” He offered, leaning back casually in the couch.

“Is the future something you think about often then…?” You ask, curious as to what he meant by that.

“Perhaps… There is no use in ruminating on what has already happened, only the inevitable.” He used his hands to speak and direct emphasis, a potential sign of grandiosity.

You wouldn't doubt that Caustic seemed to have an elevated view about himself above others. This might have been a problem if he was anywhere other than the Apex Tournament, but it did give him a bit of an advantage over the competition.

You wrote a few notes in silence, tapping the end of the pen against your lips. “You mentioned ‘the inevitable’. Do you think everything is predetermined like that?”

“Yes, of course. There is no such thing as random chance.” He laughed, crossing his legs and gently scratching the side of his beard. “Everything is an equation in the games. Have you heard me mention something along the lines of ‘shifting the Delta in our favor’?”

You nod with a bit of a nervous glance of the floor. “Yes… I have noticed that it's something you say often.”

“You're more intelligent than many others I'm sure. You must have taken some statistics during your schooling, yes?” He raised an eyebrow, you tried not to take it too suggestively.

You nod, suddenly stunned by the realization. “To think you're actually converting things like that into numbers… Are you seriously calculating the probability distribution of victory during combat…?”

His eyes lit up in delight, he seemed to revel in your fascination. “Marvelous… Simply marvelous… I never thought anyone could appreciate the things I do…”

You shiver, but feigned a cough to hide the feeling of intimidation before Caustic continued speaking.

“Regardless, this is my stance. Everything can be in my control should I will it.” He seemed to calm back down, leaning back into the couch.

“Everything? Even the people around you?” You ask, wanting to be sure of his manipulative behavior and tendencies.

“Well they can believe they have free will of course, but when it comes to the games I do try to persuade them a bit…” He reasoned.

But this is where he was wrong, you thought as you recognized a few more distorted cognitions. “Do they always take the bait?” You challenged, eager to hear his response.

“No. I suppose they can be more erratic than I anticipate.” Caustic murmured, uncrossing his legs.

“I see, well I'm glad you understand that.” You smile, thankful for the compromise that would likely keep him in the games for now. “Let's talk about things outside of the tournament. Do you have the same thought process about controlling others?”

He laughed bitterly and shook his head. “Even if I did think that, I would have no one to test your hypothesis upon. If you haven't noticed, there are not many who would converse with me willingly.”

“Then let's talk about what happened during your visit. I saw you twice yesterday, once in the elevator and once in the clinic.” You clear your throat in preparation. This was not going to be pretty and you knew it.

“On the elevator, you seemed to be hellbent on not going to me for help with your hand…”

“This is true, but please consider my circumstances. I was frustrated by a change in my place of work, surely you could relate?”

 _He's trying to make some kind of excuse… I need to keep pressing._ You thought, writing another note down. “What caused your change in heart?”

“Simple really. I didn't wish for the wound to get infected.” He offered as retaliation, perfectly composed.

“You seemed to do a fine job yesterday preventing infection. Could you really not have waited for your appointment today?”

He uncrossed his leg, startled by the question he couldn't anticipate for.

“I…” He took a moment to cough. “I couldn't wait any longer.”

“Are you certain it doesn't have anything to do with how we parted yesterday?” You asked, another bulls-eye to the chip in Caustic's proverbial armor.

“Doc… I think we can both agree that how we parted is no reflection of anything.” His expression stripped of the smug confidence he wore moments ago.

“Well, forgive me for thinking anything of it. But let me assert to you that behavior in that nature is unacceptable within or without our professional relationship.” You say, sounding much more confident than you felt.

“Believe me. I understand completely.” He bristled, you caught yourself watching him as his broad shoulders tensed up. You noticed he relied heavily on his stature and body language in an attempt to intimidate orders. It wouldn't get to you. You had the power in this very moment...

You casually scrawled something in your papers before looking up, noticing that he seemed very displeased.

“I don't like not knowing what you're writing down on your clipboard…”

“Consider it a professional privacy. You don't have to hand over your research to anyone, and I don't have to share my findings to anyone either. Does that make sense?” You explain, watching him grow more frustrated.

“Yes, I'm not a child…”

You smile kindly, hoping to diffuse the suddenly tense situation. “I'm sorry if that came off as offensive, I just wanted to make sure you understand.”

He didn't say anything. It was hard to tell if he was bothered or not.

“Well, thank you so much for your time. I'm happy to say that you met all the qualifications the director is looking for~” You smile, truly hoping that you made the right choice.

“I'd expect nothing less.” He made a sort of humming sound in the back of his throat before standing upright. “Now for the physical examination I presume…?”

“Yes, stay here and I'll go get something you can change into…” You nod, heading into the examination room to grab him a gown.

You pull it out from the drawer in silence, making sure it was actually large enough for him to wear before returning to the office to hand it over.

In your absence; Caustic had actually started stripping down, having removed his boots and shirt so far.

You fight the blush that threatened to show you true feelings, but took a deep breath to hand the gown to him. Soon returning to the examination room and closing the door from behind.

You took a few more deep breaths to ground yourself, washing your hands with an intensity unmatched by any other physician known to man before getting your tools ready.

 _Work comes first… He said it himself that yesterday didn't mean anything…_ You thought in silence, trying to make it your mantra.

No time to waste. Let's just get the job done.


	5. Physiological Response

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medical exam is here! Probably very medically inaccurate and certainly unethical, but I did the best I could using the resources I found~
> 
> On an unrelated note, I finally unlocked in-game Caustic~ He's very fun to play as, but i'm still very bad at the game... ^^;
> 
> Enjoy!

_**// POV: Caustic //** _

Nox changed into the cloth gown in silence, managing to get it on and tied behind his back. He shivered from the cold at the open slit, and winced at the little pop his arms made when he reached behind.

He exhaled a little harder than usual, making sure he looked somewhat presentable in this blue dotted disaster before entering the examination room.

Doc had just finished washing up, drying their hands with a paper towel before glancing over their shoulder to him. “Thank you for not running out… I saw Mirage yesterday at the bar and he certainly seems like the type to try and escape this.” They laughed a little at their own observation, but Nox just stared at them from his new seat on the table.

He glanced silently at the stirrups to the side of the medical table, he was likely going to get a head to toe examination with no stone left unturned. He wasn't nervous about having his pelvic region examined, but it certainly was not ideal.

Alexander took a deep breath to level himself, watching Doc pull up a chart for an eye exam. “Don't worry, I know you use glasses, but it would be helpful to see if you need a different prescription.” They smile, handing him a tool he would use to cover his eye.

The test came back with exactly what was expected. He was nearsighted. Years of reading such small script had taken its toll on Nox's ability to see things up close, it was a strain and that's why he infused his eye mask with the proper prescription so he could see the specifics of what weapon he grabbed in the tournament.

Doc seemed to feel alright after he told them so, moving on to reflexes.

Knee hit, leg kicked, other leg, done. His reflexes were fine for a man of Nox's profession and age, though he had admitted to a bit of pain in his joints and shoulders when he was out of practice.

“That's normal. Your body is just recovering from all the weight of your equipment and the frequent sliding.” Doc explained and it made relative sense if not completely obvious.

Eyes were up again, Doc made sure they dilated properly before moving on.

Alexander admired them a moment after the dreadful light was moved away. He enjoyed the height advantage he had while sitting, his subject having to lean forward ever so slightly to get a good look.

“I must admit, you do have such beautiful eyes…” They say, almost a deep seated confession of a nervous sinner to a priest.

“Thank you.” He replied, a bit of his ego stroked. Although he really didn't care what his test subject thought of him, it did feel somewhat reassuring to be praised like this.

They nod in return, checking his ears and making sure there wasn't much damage from gunfire and the sound of explosives. Although he was a mostly quiet competitor, the other subjects did start to fire aimlessly at each other when they got caught in the gas.

“You're smart to wear your earplugs, I know I'll have to remind the others who forget…” They sigh, pleasantly surprised.

“After my research, my body comes next.” He nodded, this philosophy increasingly important to him.

“That's good… I wish it was number one, but I will settle of course. I know plenty of people who put other things before their health and end up unable to do the things they love because their health deteriorated so much. But you seem to take good enough care.” Doc mentioned, grabbing a tongue depressor next.

Alexander obediently opened his mouth when requested, the psychologist nodding at what they saw. “Good teeth, no abnormalities of the throat…”

Nox closed his mouth when the foreign object was removed and thrown out.

Doc carefully moved to stand behind him, suddenly placing their hands around his throat. Nox’s arm shot out like second nature to grab their wrist. “Relax, I'm just testing for your swallow reflex…” They explained quickly, knowing their wrist was in danger of breaking if he continued to hold it in such a way.

Alexander growled a little but complied, he really didn't like it when others touched his neck. Then again, he didn't suspect that anyone really did in such a vulnerable situation.

“Okay, I'm going to apply a bit of pressure and I want you to swallow when I do…” They asked, hands at the ready to feel any abnormalities.

Caustic swallowed, feeling the psychologist carefully feel around his neck for anything wrong with his esophagus.

“Alright… Feels good.” Their hands moved, and Nox was surprised by how warm they were against the latex gloves.

“Let's get your height and weight, and then we can move on to your vitals. You're doing wonderful so far~” Doc offered an assuring smile to him, which Alexander didn't exactly take to very kindly as he stood and stepped off of the table.

He took a deep breath before being instructed to get on the scale. He had always been a bit self-conscious about his weight in the presence of another despite his generally muscular form.

The little abdominal weight he carried poked out clearly from the gown, a reminder of his less than ideal diet. A family size cheesecake had been an entire day's meal once, as he was often too busy to cook something proper. But it was delicious anyways...

He would never admit this embarrassing flaw to _anyone_ , not even as a whisper to the dying ears of a test subject.

Nevertheless, Caustic swallowed his reservations and stood upon the scale to be weighed.

Doc carefully had a look at the numbers before writing them down, expression completely neutral as far as he could tell.

“Okay! Height next, go ahead and place your back to the wall.” They step aside a moment so he could do as asked.

Nox let out an irritated sigh at the lack of any reaction, watching Doc carefully move the marker to the top of his head. “Alright, six foot four… You must have been tall when you were growing up~”

Alexander gave them that at least, nodding casually as he went to sit back on the table.

Doc followed after resetting the equipment, bringing over their clipboard and a stethoscope. “I'm going to be listening to your heart and the breaths you take. Sorry… This is going to be cold.”

He raised an eyebrow as he watched them move to his back again, not quite understanding their apology before the shock of cold hit his chest directly on his skin.

They had reached through the neck of the gown to listen to his heart more clearly, a surprise to Nox that he likely should have seen coming…

He took deep breaths as he was instructed, but couldn't help but feel like a deer in the headlights with the very gentle touches he was given. Doc was holding the stethoscope against his chest while the other hand carefully held his shoulder. It was a touch many would think nothing of, but he couldn't recall the last time he had been held or touched in a kind way.

He mentally shook himself out of the moment, but was reeled right back into it when they used the stethoscope on his back to listen to his lungs.

Their hand shifted again, the apparatus placed on multiple areas of his back to check his breathing but the hand on his shoulder remained. He was very liable to start crying spontaneously from the touch if he did not have an intent to get Doc all to himself when the time came.

“Heart rate is normal, but your breathing is… off.” They hummed, a tone of concern.

“It's the gas.” He paused to cough, trying to rein his spiking emotions back in. “I was careless in its early development which led to a permanent cough and a change in breath.” He explained, forcing himself to tell the truth for his own sake.

“Well, I'd like to stop by one of these days and see the properties of the gas. Perhaps there's a way to reverse its current effects…”

Caustic grunted. “It's not affecting my performance in any way. Just a nuisance when I'm speaking. The mask helps.”

Doc nodded, taking his word for it. “Alright, but I do need to write this down and have a look…”

“Suit yourself.” He bit back coldly, laying back down for the next and likely last few examinations.

Doc let out a little hum before changing out their gloves for perhaps the third time during the exam. “I'm going to do some abdominal work, let me know if anything hurts.”

Nox nodded, looking away as they pressed on multiple places on his abdomen for a moment.

“Nothing tender or painful?”

The legend shook his head, looking up to the examiner who moved their hands away for now. Presently, they took a step to the front of the table to push the stirrups near his direction.

“Okay, let me get a few things and then we can finish up in no time at all~” They smiled, absently patting his thigh.

Caustic silently touched the area where he was touched, a bit confused by the gesture. It made him feel a bit like a stubborn horse or any other awkward animal that did not want to be here.

The doctor returned with a new pair of gloves, a tube of medical lubricant and a blanket. They carefully placed the blanket over his hips for his own comfort before helping move his legs into the stirrups.

Nox shifted a little to get more comfortable, incredibly nervous for any unintentional side effects Doc might elicit from him during this specific examination.

The psychologist calmly settled between his legs and began the examination in silence.

“Alright. Everything looks okay so far.” They murmured. Nox took another deep breath to keep his urges under control, but failed entirely as Doc touched his hips _. How pathetic. No one decent would even think about getting aroused like this…_

“Turn your head and cock, would you?” They asked. Alexander's slightly raised head hit the metal table in shock with what had slipped out from their mouth, causing the completely oblivious newcomer to panic and pull away with worry.

Their cheeks were flushed, but it was still rather unclear what their current thinking was. Perhaps they had just now noticed the Freudian slip and was trying to play it cool?

“Is everything alright?! What happened?” They asked, clearly concerned for his apparent well-being.

“ _Shit…_ I'm fine.” He growled, the pain in his head from the startled drop catching him off guard.

“Are you sure? That sounded really loud…”

Alexander was starting to get annoyed, just wanting to get this dreadful examination over and done with. His fingers itched for a neck to squeeze or a skull to crack open. Though he really did not want to squander the opportunity of obtaining the perfect test subject for this moment of lust and weakness.

“I'm _fine…_ ” He insisted, his voice dropping to hint at his irritation.

Doc nodded and got the message, carefully moving back to finish the exam. “Turn your head and cough if you don't mind…”

Caustic did so obediently, not like he had to force a cough anyways.

“Good, no herniation or weakness…” They murmur, continuing to move their fingers against his pelvic region to look for any abnormalities or cancerous tissue. “Have you had any sexual partners recently?”

“I beg your pardon…?” He was caught off guard, not expecting such an intimate question to come up.

“I just need to know if I have to test for any diseases or infection. Everything here looks really nice, but I just need to follow procedure.”

“I… I haven't, not for some time.” He confessed, looking away and trying to stay calm. Doc was taking a look at his shaft now, carefully moving the foreskin before letting go.

“Alright, do let me know if there's a change in that or any other medical history~” That came out far too cheerful for Nox's liking, but it wasn't like he could say anything about that. Instead he grunted in assent, watching Doc unscrew the medical lubricant.

“I want you to take deep breaths and relax, okay? I know this might be the most uncomfortable part but it'll be over before you know it.”

Caustic nodded and looked back to them while taking a few deep breaths as instructed. The insertion wasn't difficult, but he was very relieved that they weren't stingy with the lubricant.

He wasn't a stranger to this, not by a long shot. Late nights testing out his personal aphrodisiac made him crave stimulation, and he had practically every toy he could get his hands on. The data needed to be thorough after all…

And just as soon as they began, it stopped. They seemed to be pleased with their results, getting up and tossing the gloves. “Alright, everything looks really good. Go ahead and get dressed back in the office.”

Caustic carefully pulled his legs out of the stirrups and sat himself up with a low groan. He popped his joints calmly before getting up.

“Doc, this is _purely_ professional of course, but would you care to meet be for coffee this evening? You mentioned wanting to look at the properties of my creation.”

“Oh, well... I suppose that's as good of a way as ever.” They looked over to him while washing their hands. “Did you- Did you have a time in mind?”

“Around four. As long as you don't have anyone scheduled that is…” He shrugged casually, heading toward the office.

“That works! I guess I'll see you then!” They beamed, delighted by his apparent openness. 

So cheerful… It was almost nauseating how eager and easily they were falling into his trap.

“Excellent, don't be late~” He let them see a rare smile before closing the door to change.

 

_Almost in my grasp. We're going to do such wonderful research, my test subject..._


	6. Resting Potential

**_// POV: You //_ **

You spend the next few moments in time waiting for Caustic to finish up changing and to leave, it wouldn't be hard to know when since the complex door was rather loud when shut.

So you wait, disinfecting the room and placing the modesty blanket in a linen basket for later wash. This little cleaning reprieve gave you a lot to think about after everything that just happened.

It was safe to say that Caustic was intrigued by you. The way he behaved and the physiological reactions he had were evident of it.

But he should _not_ have gotten that hard in your hand when you started touching him…

You knew it happened. Hell, Lifeline told you plenty of funny stories when she taught you how to perform pelvic exams. But the defining factor between both events was that the guy always seemed to know and get embarrassed as soon as he noticed.

Caustic moved _towards_ you when he started to get hard. Almost as if he expected you to finish the job somehow. And you just might have done so-should you have known him longer and certainly not during a medical exam.

You kick the open cabinet door with your foot in frustration. _And_ he had the audacity to ask you out for coffee… You agreed to this one however, no use in racking your brain over what had happened.

 _Please don't be awkward, oh please don't be awkward_ … You prayed desperately for things to go well with that when the time came.  

The door shut moments after your frantic pacing, allowing you to go into the office to collect the discarded gown.

It was still warm. You notice, realizing how creepy it was to hold it against your chest before tossing it in the linen basket. You didn't care. You wished some remainder of his existence could hold you back.

A sigh escaped you as you went back to your desk to file the exam results, sending a copy with your approval to the director. There… he could stay for a while longer.

You lazily look through a few notifications on your electric tablet before noticing a message that came through from Lifeline.

‘ **Urgent** : Need to talk about last night.’ It read quite ominously, it was impossible to read the message as anything other than threatening.

 _God… I'm done for if she knows…_ You thought in a panic, reading the text over and over before sending a reply.

‘Alright, I'll find you in 10…’ You sent it, noticing your heart which had started to race.

You compose yourself after fishing out a bag of trail mix from your desk. Stress eating was a bad habit, but you did skip breakfast after all.

After you finished eating, you left the complex after locking it up. “Alright… I'll need to be back in a couple hours for Wraith's exam.” You say out loud, unable to afford another tardy slip up.

You check your tablet for a moment to pinpoint your friend's location, eventually making your way to the rec room where she appeared to be.

It was a bit of a walk, and you seemed a bit nervous about running into anyone else on your way, but you luckily only saw a few acquaintances from the records department. You wave with a polite smile, eventually reaching your destination.

The rec room was probably the most pleasant place in the entire building. The director of the games put a lot of care in designing an area where all the Legends can unwind and have a moment of peace where they could interact without fear of gunfire.

Lifeline was currently dancing with Pathfinder on some sort of rhythm game, racking up a very high streak as they stepped on the digital floorpads.

Pathfinder himself did the best he could, but it was clear he was just dancing for the fun of it and not aiming to beat any high scores.

You smile, they seemed to be getting along nicely. You've never met the MRVN bot in person, but you instantly took a liking to him when Lifeline told you a few stories about them.

The song soon ended, giving you a moment to applaud them both. “That was awesome, you two~”

Ajay beamed and turned around to give you a hug. _She hardly broke a sweat!_ You noticed as she wrapped her arms around you. “Thanks! I've been teaching him how to play~”

“This is almost as fun as the games!” Pathfinder announced pleasantly, turning and giving you a thumbs up.

You smile, pleased these two Legends got along so well. “I'm sure it is~ You needed to see me, Lifeline?”

She hummed and nodded her head in assent, leading you to a nearby seat so you can talk. “As you might have guessed, this is about what happened last night…”

Pathfinder carefully joined you on the couch, his little monitor displaying a nervous expression before turning neutral again.

“Everything got a little out of control last night… We did our usual things of course, karaoke and darts but you said a few strange things that I’d like to talk about.” She prefaced, nervously rubbing the side of her arm.

“Pathfinder was at the bar too if you remember, you were very intoxicated and went to him…” She continued, seeming a bit sheepish.

“Oh! I remember this part! You got so sad, friend…” He exclaimed as if it were an entertaining story he was told. “You started crying, you came up to hug me, and after I hugged back you said something strange.”

You raised your eyebrow, internally bracing yourself for what was going to be said to you.

“You said that you loved _me_ more than anything and that you wished we could be together!” His displayed smiley face flickered into one with hearts.

Your initial reaction was to blush immediately, covering your mouth and looking away from the forward scout.

“I would just like you to know that I love you too, Doc! Even though I am not human, I hope we can continue to be such good friends!” He gave you another pleased thumbs up.

“Oh… oh my gosh.” _So innocent_ _..._  You thought, his reaction to your misplaced confession kind of adorable.

“Okay, thank you for coming Pathfinder~ You're free to go~” Ajay smiled, waving to him.

The friendly robot bounced up to his feet and went to go play with some of the arcade machines near the back, leaving the two humans in private for now.

“As cute as that was yesterday, I don't think I buy what you was saying~” She smiled, leaning forwards with her head in her hands. “So go on, spill!”

You swallow nervously and turn your head. On one hand you could tell her the truth and likely lose her respect and your job, but on the other you could lie and be set up on a completely awkward date with someone else.

You take a deep breath and turn back to look at her, the truth so tempting on your lips.

“Mirage.”

The internal voice in your head started to scream in confusion at what had just fallen out of your mouth. _What the fuck… What the fuck?!_

“Ohh, so you like the pretty boy type~” She giggled, believing you right off the bat. “He was at the bar too, no wonder you were avoiding him the whole time!”

“Yeah… I didn't want him to see me when I was like that.” You blush, a half-truth at least. The way you behaved last night was likely quite embarrassing for anyone who was in your vicinity.

“Oh, I completely understand. But I'm happy to say that he did take a couple looks at you from the bar. Don't know if he's interested, but he's certainly curious…”

“Ajay, whatever you're thinking… Please don't tell anyone. I don't need help, and I don't even think he knows who I am exactly.” You beg, really hoping she thought it was sincere.

“Of course I won't interfere! You're such a good friend and I will never betray your feelings like that.” She took your nervous hands in her own with a kind smile.

“Thank you. I just want to take things at my own pace. Relationships between staff and the Legends are tricky… Lots of legal paperwork and crap.” You smiled back, giving her hands an affectionate squeeze.

“Oh, that does seem awful… It took stacks of paperwork just to get into the games, so I can't imagine the process of all that.” She sympathized before letting go of your hands.

You nod and carefully get up from the couch. “Was that all you wanted to talk about?”

“Well, that, and I was hoping I could give you a fun little break~” She hopped up from the couch too. “No harm in that, yeah?”

Your head shook on its own, your entire body needing a bit of a break before your next patient. Wraith was likely going to be a doozy to deal with during the psychological evaluation…

Lifeline didn't need to ask twice before pulling you over back to Pathfinder for a round of some video game you never heard of.

He seemed glad his friends were back, doing a funny little shuffle with his legs before finding controllers for the three of you.

“This is going to be fun!”

**_// POV Change: Caustic //_ **

 

This was bordering on the worst day of Caustic's entire life.

Nothing seemed to go right during either examinations; despite getting his way with going to coffee later with his cherished test subject.

At least he had that to look forward to, but Nox was growing impatient while waiting for 4 in the afternoon. He skipped lunch all together, and is now pacing around his dorm.

Thank whatever gods might be out there that he kept his composure in Doc's presence. He wouldn't have known what to do should he had caused them any harm or distress…

Potentially a sequel to the Humbert Labs incident, but with casualties on a far more vast scale and danger with a potential Legend around each corner. Perhaps he could make it out alive by carrying them over his shoulder and protecting them from harm.

It was a strange new urge, wanting to keep you all to himself while simultaneously wanting you to accept him. 

Nox passed the time by gathering a plethora of data on his gas into a folder for later, making sure everything was arranged properly and correct.  

Next thing was to attend to his plants. He brought a variety of seedlings to grow in the dorm, wanting them to grow in a relatively controlled environment before bringing them into the harsh world of his home garden. It wasn't too chaotic per-se (Nox had a vigilant green-thumb thanks to all the pesticides he once produced), but the elements can be unkind in the Outlands.

Soon everyone was watered and carefully administered a home-brewed fertilizer. Although fascinated by death, his plants deserved no such fate. They were the few things still pure to Caustic.

It was similar to how he felt about you. You were his seedling. He wanted to help you bloom...

He waited impatiently after that, going to the lab provided for the use of only the Legends. It was far from the complexity of the one he had at home, but he made it work when he needed to resupply.

He tinkered in silence, glancing to the clock on the wall frequently as he readjusted some of the calculations to be made on his new formula. He'd need to test it very soon after he got it stable enough. It was practically as volatile as he was in this very moment…

 _Ah! It's almost time!_ He noticed after a particularly hasty glance, going to put this things away before heading back to his dorm to change.

“Looking presentable yet approachable is the key here… I _need_   you to trust me.” He murmured quietly to himself. 

 _Goodness, this isn't like me at all… I'm fussing over clothes…_ He sighed at the realization, pulling out a button up shirt, dress shoes and slacks to change into.

 

_This visit will determine my next course of action. I hope you're ready for what is to come..._


	7. C8H10N4O2

**_// POV: You //_ **

 

The cafe where they intended on meeting at was located on the upper floor of the Apex building. It was a sectioned off area from any other dining option which was likely to keep the atmosphere generally pleasant. It was where many of the higher ups usually ate their meals if it was raining outside, or if they just wanted to avoid the food court all together.

Presently; you stood at the register with a racing heart, waiting behind two exhausted looking interns that were likely on their fifth cup of coffee since dawn. You couldn't help but feel a little bad for how much they go though to keep the games running smoothly, but you kept your mouth shut in case your hopeful optimism and encouragement was unwelcome.

Eventually, it came to be your turn to place an order. You took a glance up to the menu before getting your favorite beverage and a salad for lunch.

Just as you were about to confirm payment with your fingerprint, a strong hand reached out to pull yours away from the keypad. It very much startled you, but looking over your shoulder revealed the grabby stranger to be none other than Caustic.

He looked absolutely stunning in his button up shirt and slacks, and it embarrassed you how underdressed you appeared in comparison. The top two buttons of his shirt was undone, exposing his defined clavicle and a tempting ghost of dark brown chest hair. His slacks were delightfully form fitting just from the quick glance you had too, but you could already tell that it would make his posterior look delightful.

“Add a drip coffee, two sugars and one cream. I'll know if you add too much or too little.” He warned coldly, the barista seeming quite intimidated by the request before nodding for their life.

Before you could stop him or insist on paying, he pressed his thumb to the scanner in silence. In doing so, he had moved very close to you. You could feel the heat radiating off of his body and the faint accent of an indescribable cologne. “So. Shall we find a seat?”

You nod, still a bit stunned by the dominant display before leading the way to a private area to sit.

Both of you had a seat in a secluded booth, simultaneously looking out of the nearby window to avoid eye contact. You weren't sure if it was just the awkwardness of having examined his junk earlier today, or if it was the lingering emotion from their frequently strange encounters.

“You look well, Caustic. I'm pleased to still see you all in one piece.” You say to him, turning to actually look at your company.

“I'm certainly not that accident prone, but yes, I'm doing much better.” He offers, looking back to you with his pale green eyes.

You hum your approval and continued to listen patiently for when your orders were called out. It would be best to fill the silence with something productive however, you didn't want this meeting to go nowhere.

“Caustic…” You start again, but your words ran dry as he looked to you.

_Oh Gods… How can infatuation be so cruel!?_

He seemed to notice the stall in your thoughts, calmly pulling out the files from beside him and handing them to you. “The properties. Everything you need to know.”

You quickly thanked him, taking the papers and giving them a closer look.

 _Wow…_ That was a lot of chemistry you didn't understand a lick of. However, you feign a thoughtful hum with the hopes that Caustic would at least see that you were trying to understand.

“Alright… And I assume you have notes on its effects?” You inquire, not that it would do much better. You were only a psychologist after all.

“Extensive notes.” He hummed, seeming pleased with your interest as you looked through the pages of the offered journal.

His findings in the journal were a bit easier to understand, but most of the incomprehensible medical jargon continued to fly over your head.

“Alright. So most of the shared symptoms between everyone include severe coughing, blurred vision, shortness of breath, and eventually death...” You murmured distantly, transcribing his frantic handwriting was a nightmare. These notes most likely were taken from in the battlefield itself.

“That–” He paused a moment to cough. “That is correct. It's a marvel how efficient it works, even on the automaton. Though I can't understand why it feels the need to cough.”

“Perhaps he runs on oxygen somehow? We know he can't breathe, but perhaps it keeps him functioning.” You offer, deciding that was really the only explanation you had for it. You doubt Pathfinder was pretending to take damage when he was in the gas for fun.

He hummed, lost in thought for a while before hearing your order being called out. You both stand at attention, but Caustic reached over to touch your arm in assurance. “Please, keep reading. I'll be right back.”

You nod quietly and watched him leave while sitting back down, tapping your fingers on your lip absently as you continued to think of some way to help Caustic breathe easier.

All it took for the symptoms of the gas to be reversed was to get out of it. The coughing would stop, but the Legends still had the damage taken away from them. Anyways; the gas that harmed Caustic was an earlier prototype. You needed to treat it like a completely different animal.

You thought back on your childhood experiences with illnesses that caused a horrendous cough. You knew a cup of tea often help soothed the throat but never the cough. But often what did help was a menthol salve applied to your chest, it seemed to calm down everything for a while when you tried to sleep.

Was it really that simple? You doubt it, but Occam's Razor was a powerful thing. The most simple solutions to a problem were more likely to be correct than a complex solution. You reasoned with yourself a while before noticing Caustic's return.

“They… They had extra cake pops. I hope you don't mind if I got you one.” He admitted quite shyly, almost as if he was embarrassed for liking sweets.

“Thank you, I'll give it a try after my lunch~” You smile, carefully taking the salad off the tray as he sat back down.

You ate quietly for a while, glancing to the man of your very dangerous affections. At the moment, he looked out the window and sipped at his beverage. It seemed to be to his liking, thank goodness. You didn't want to know what would happen if it was made incorrectly.

You sigh in a somber way to yourself, your salad quickly becoming less desirable as you ate. You closed the plastic lid and set it aside for now, switching over to your favorite brew.

“Can you show me what other chemical weapons you've worked with before? I'd like to see if they have anything in common.” You ask after he had a moment to himself, quietly turning to the page with the chemical formula of the very early gas.

He nodded, taking a pen out from his pocket and calmly writing out the composition of a few.

“My formula most closely resembles mustard gas and pesticide. It was my inspiration.”

You hum, looking between the three chemical compositions before typing in something on your tablet. Caustic looked over curiously to what you were looking up before scoffing.

“Really now... You think you're going to cure me using similar methods the World War nurses treated mustard gas exposure on Earth?” He frowned, obviously disappointed.

“It wouldn't hurt to try… All it really is a menthol solution you inhale.” You justify with a shrug.

“I am incredibly skeptical anything like that would remotely work.” He hissed, crossing his arms defensively while procuring a cake pop.

“It did say it relieved some of the dry coughing symptoms…” It's going to be incredibly hard to get him to try anything at this rate, but you were confident in this method.

“But not the infection.” He growled in irritation.

“Wouldn't it be nice if we could get rid of the cough, however?” You try to reason with him, making Caustic sigh and let go of his hostility.

“I suppose it would be easy to do... You have the menthol, and I have the mask to administer it through.” He reasoned, devouring the treat in one bite whilst still in thought.

You hum, taking the other one he brought. It was a cute pink color that matched the one he had just eaten. Oh! It was a strawberry buttercream with a vanilla cake...

You smile a little as you noticed that Caustic had been waiting for you to give it a try, but he had glanced away before you could fully catch him looking.

“It's good~ Did you pick these out yourself?”

“No, they just had surplus of that specific kind I suppose…” He hummed deep from the back of his throat, continuing to look away.

You laugh silently and glance over to the other patrons, quite enjoying this strange little break with a colleague.

“I'll go grab some menthol and bring it to your room if you want to give it a try today?” You offer, the coffee break almost completed judging by how little drink you both had left in your cups.

“Very well. I presume you can find it without issue?” He asked, collecting all the trash into one pile without really thinking of it.

You nod with a smile, doing your part as well by collecting the ceramic cups to return. “I'll see you there in a moment~”

Both of you get up at the same time, depositing the mugs and trash in the proper receptacles before parting ways for a time.

You head back to your office, making sure things were still in order after Wraith's exam. It would have been easy for her to phase into your locked offices and make a mess of it as revenge, but perhaps you're just making a very harsh judgement of her character.

She didn't take kindly at all to either examinations, but you managed to get all the data you needed that allowed her to continue the games. So that was a plus at least.

The medicine cabinet was behind the desk in the examination room, easily unlocked with your fingertips yet again.

You had complete access to everything you needed for a first aid kit, a plethora of over the counter medication, and other medical equipment. You eventually find a bottle of a liquid menthol compound and a clean cloth to soak it in, closing the door with an excited smile.

You lock up everything once more before making your way over to Caustic's dorm. It took a little longer than usual with the increase in elevator traffic from people getting off of work, but you eventually reach the competitors’ wing and subsequently his room.

He permitted your entry after a cautious look around to make sure you weren't followed. You tried to justify it as him wanting to keep his privacy when he had guests, but it could have been for any real reason.

“Go ahead and put everything in in the canister, I have the rest ready.” He assured upon closing the door and making his way back to the bed.

You nod, using an empty side table to set the things in your hand down and to unscrew the air canister to place the cloth in.

Caustic had a seat on the bed, having a good cough before watching you work. He seemed to truly rely on his equipment outside the  games for oxygen therapy when the infection got bad, so you made sure to keep good care of his equipment as you poured a few caps of the menthol solution onto the towel.

Once it was saturated enough, you close up the canister and quickly attach it to the hose. Your patient calmly connected the hose to his mask before switching the oxygen on.

He offers the mask to you silently. “Go ahead and make sure it's strong enough, I won't be able to tell.”

Your hands started to shake upon the offer. Suddenly, this didn't feel like you were assisting a colleague anymore. He wanted you to put _his_ mask on, although the canister was labeled as oxygen really anything could be inside it. “How… How come?”

He raised an eyebrow with a serious expression. “I have a poor sense of smell. Although I can taste menthol I won't be able to smell it if it's too weak.”

 _God… That doesn't help any of my fears…_ You thought in a panic, nervously accepting the mask before pulling it on.

You smelled the menthol almost immediately. Your airways cleared out pretty quick, but something made you feel a little dizzy. You couldn't be certain if it was the extra oxygen or your infatuation.

You pull the mask off hastily after that and nod to Caustic. “It's working just fine…”

“Very well, secure it on me if you wouldn't mind.” He coughed again before lifting his head upright proudly, it was if he knew he had you wrapped around his fingers.

You did so obediently with a nervous hum, carefully cupping under his chin to get the half-mask over his stern but attractive lips. His wild and long beard was incredibly soft to the touch. He maintained himself very well, and it hardly feel oily at all despite the sheen it had under the light.

He watched you with a clinical coldness as you knelt on the bed to move behind him, but sighed deeply as you reached over his head and against his hair to secure it. It was almost as if your touch soothed him somehow, but it was more than likely that he was just adjusting to the menthol.

His long hair was just as soft too. You stroked it out of impulse since you did have the excuse of adjusting the tightness around the back of his head. He reached to hold your arm when it was plenty secured. “ _That's enough…”_

You carefully move away and into a sitting position on the bed, close enough to be touching Caustic again. “I'd… I'd like to listen to your breathing if you would permit me.”

“ _By all means. This is your experiment is it not?”_ His voice almost seemed to be a purr as he spoke through the gas mask.

You shiver, taking the stethoscope from around your neck and placing it in your ears. You ready the end of it, carefully reaching from under the bottom of Caustic's button-up to listen.

He was pleasantly warm to the touch, but shuddered briefly against the cold metal of the stethoscope. Unable to resist the opportunity, you touch his back with the hand that held the end of the listening piece. It was soft with just the little prickle of hair.

You could feel his heart starting to increase in pace, but to your surprise his breathing did seem to come a bit easier to him.

“ _Oh…_ Oh, it sounds a lot better.” You state quietly, earning an amused, ‘heh’ from your patient.

“ _Well, you have certainly proved your use to me. I would like to do this again for the next few days, just to be sure your findings are meaningful. Coffee included of course.”_ He offered. It was a kind offer, and something exciting to look forward to if his symptoms really did improve.

“I'll do it.” You reply before you can even think. Against all odds and against all reason, shattering barriers and walls you hadn't known existed before.


	8. Pyrolysis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story starts to go dark... If you were reading just for a casual story, now is the time to double check the tags to see if it's still right for you.
> 
> Also, special shout-out to Mirage. Please forgive me for the shit you will go through in this chapter...

_**// POV: Caustic //** _

 

You were caught so _beautifully_ in his web. Nox couldn't have asked for a more willing test subject. Unless of course, someone had kidnapped and delivered you straight to his laboratory holding chamber without any of his intervention. A prize wrapped up in a bow of medical grade restraints. Only for him.

But regardless, Nox enjoyed the games he played with Doc and the enthusiasm they had when trying to beat everything that came their way. They were smart for hesitating when he asked them to test out the mask. It would have been all too easy to replace the usual oxygen with something a bit more sedating.

But he needed the least amount of suspicion when procuring his participant, he hoped they could finish up their examinations as quickly as possible.

 _Let's see…_ Three Legends examined per day, nine currently on base. They should be done in three days time, but perhaps an extra day could be allowed afterwards so they could say farewell to their friends before taking a rather _extended_ vacation.

Nox sighed deeply, catching the attention of Doc. They seemed to have spaced out for a while listening to his breath. An honest mistake as far as they were concerned, but Alexander himself had learned quite quickly from previous subjects that any rhythm or pattern they heard in captivity can be quite soothing.

“ _I've not had the urge to cough yet. Perhaps this will last me a few hours off the mask.”_ He hummed, watching the psychologist scramble to get the stethoscope off and reach for his mask again.

 _Odd… Why do they keep touching my hair?_ He pondered as they gently moved the strap up and over his head. Their hand had caressed his feathered locks in a downward motion again, he likely wouldn't have noticed it if he wasn't so fixated on their touch.

The mask came off, Caustic now breathing the more stale air of the bedroom with disappointment. “Did you get all the data you required?”

They nod with a careful glance over to him, getting up to put his mask away. He trusted them enough to do this at least, they already seemed to prove themselves capable of starting his mask.

He hummed, getting up as well to get the door for them. “Very well. I'll see you again tomorrow.”

“Yes, I'll be there at 4…”  They seemed almost hypnotized by his voice, a little bit shaken up before leaving his dorm room.

He eyes widened a little at their obvious reluctance to leave. It was adorable, yet very misplaced. If only you knew what was in store; then you would run so very far away like the little mouse you were.

Nox then closed the door with a thoughtful hum, going to make sure everything was placed away properly.

You did a good job. Perhaps if he liked you less intensely, he would have considered making you an assistant of his. He adored the idea of seeing Doc in a white lab coat bearing the biohazard symbol, but his greatest desire was to see you in a medical gown like the one you had him wear.

 _Great…_ Now he had to wait another day before he could see them again. Something under his skin continued to itch and burn for you. Perhaps it has always been there, latent and waiting for the right person to release it.

Alexander wasn't sure what to do with himself now. He grumbled in irritation and threw an empty canister against the wall, watching it bounce off without a dent left on either surface. He sighed as a ping of frustration was released, grabbing his tablet and looking for your number in his contacts. He would be able to text or video call you at any time he wished. A blessing, but also a curse.

He opened up the text chat silently, staring at the keyboard for a while before beginning to write.

'I need you here. You need to come back to me right now. You are the only one I have ever felt something so powerful for. It's excruciating having to wait for the perfect moment when you're so close to being in my grasp, but I'll wait. I'll wait as long as it takes to have you all to myself. You are my little mouse and I am your keeper.’’

He started to shake as he finished the text, overcome and blinded by his sudden obsession with them. _I need to send it… I need them to know..._

It was deleted immediately after it was typed. 

Caustic's rational side got the better of him. Instead he sent a far less threatening text, noticing how Doc had seemed to come online just for a brief moment.

‘Breathing feels fine. Thank you for coming over.’ He grimaced as he sent it, tossing his tablet on the bed before leaving his dorm room.

He needed a good fuck, a drink, or a workout… God, just something to get you out of his head!

He decided for the latter once again. Grabbing his usual gym gear and changing into different clothes before storming off for an evening session.

He grit his teeth viciously, his jaw clenched like a vice as he entered the locker room to stow away his bag.

He had a couple of options to choose from once he actually entered the gym, he could see Gibraltar practicing Kapu Kuʻialua.

Normally, Caustic would join him. He enjoyed wrestling with the younger man, it made him feel like a powerhouse and Gibraltar was truly a capable match. But, his sport was a sacred thing to him. Gibraltar would see the anger and discord in his heart and force Caustic to relax somehow.

The alternative however, was not that much better. He noticed Mirage on one of the treadmills, running at a steady but quick pace. Nox knew he could use a bit of help with his stamina and speed; he was certainly not the fastest Legend and often got left in the dust when paired up with Octane or Bangalore.

Swallowing his distaste towards the trickster, Alexander approached the treadmill closest to him.

“Hey, big guy! Up for some training? I've actually got the perfect job for you.” He grinned, Nox already starting to regret approaching him in the first place.

“No nicknames, just training…” He asserted sternly, glaring in his direction.

“Right, right… Man, I forgot how serious you can be.” He said sarcastically, stopping the machine. “Alright! Come on outside, let's do some warm-ups before I show you what I wanna do.”

Nox followed him in stern silence as they made their way to the outdoor track, hiding his disappointment upon not catching Doc in the halls. The outdoor track itself was huge but well maintained, only a few grains of sand remaining from the occasional windstorm.

Mirage brought him to a shady spot where the equipment was stored, showing him a few stretches to do. Nox's knees ached as his muscles were stretched out, a little annoyed but letting his complaints disperse silently. He did not want to appear weak when his own philosophy was that the weak would be weeded out.

“So, uh, did you go to your doctor's appointment yet?” He seemed a little anxious, having a seat to stretch his calf muscles.

“Yes. Uneventful. I'm still in the games if that's what you're worried about.” Caustic replied as he mirrored Elliott.

“How are you still–?!” Mirage wisely stopped that sentence before he could finish it, though Nox could obviously deduce what was being asked.

“Forget that. Um, were they nice? I know Lifeline's a nice medic and everything, but damn if I'm not still stressed out around doctors…”

“Not a doctor. Psychologist, but trained to give these examinations.” Alexander clarified with a sigh. “And do I look like the right person to make that judgement?”

“Uhh, guess not? I mean, if they didn't touch your heart with kindness and make you a better person or nothing–” Elliott switched legs to stretch, a bit nervous about where this conversation was heading.

“They're not like me.” A lie. They had the rare appreciation of his craft, and he supposed they could become even more captivated with a bit of a push.

“Oh, well alright!” He seemed to sigh in relief, getting back up to his feet. “Now, here's what we're gonna do. I want you to chase me down, if you can catch up then I'll tell you a secret~”

Caustic raised an eyebrow as he got up, cursing the pain in his joints from standing up from the floor. “Why should I care about your secret?”

“Not mine! Doc's! I just know you want to get your hands on some juicy new data~” He smirked, crossing his arms.

_Now this was odd. What could he know about Doc that I don't know already…?_

“And if I don't catch you in time?” He asked, knowing there needed to be a counter condition to be considered just in case.

“Oh, that's a good point.” He seemed surprised, not having considered that before. “Hmm. If you lose: I want you on my squad next game.”

“My.. quite the _sadist_ you've become. I'm almost proud.” Nox smirked, admittedly amused by the exchange.

“Geez, I just don't want to die to you again! It's creepy, gives me nightmares, plus you are on a hot streak…” Mirage sighed heavily, embarrassed by his over sharing.

“Deal.” Nox's expression neutralized again, offering his hand and having it be shaken hesitantly by the younger man.

“Alright! Let's take a practice lap, then we can go.” Elliott put his sunglasses on before jogging out to the track, followed not too far behind by Alexander.

Alexander saved his energy during the practice lap, just wanting to just warm up his legs as they jogged along the rust colored concrete path.

Mirage had a good lead on him. Nox wasn't completely sure if Elliott was showing off, but he was going to have to try his damnedest if he wanted to hear the gossip about Doc.

He waited patiently for Caustic to reach the finish line, giving him a thumbs up when he caught up and stopped. “Alright, feel warmed up enough?”

“Yes. I'm ready for the real challenge.” Alexander nodded, less than confident but eager to try.

“Alright! Good luck and good hunting!” He smiled before suddenly duplicating before his very eyes. His holo-tech was likely concealed under his long-sleeved shirt.

Nox growled, swiping a hand through at least one of the holograms which exploded into digital pixels of refracted light. “Mirage, I'm going to kick your scrawny ass!” He shouted before sprinting off to try and catch one.

There were seven left, all quite far ahead from Nox.

He barreled through two more of them, throwing his weight forward to break through the holograms. He ran faster now than any speed he ran at the games. The tournament involved plenty of running, but it was sustained and managed for distance. This was all about speed alone.

He touched another on the left, this one pretending to die dramatically before exploding. _Drama king_ _…_

That left four. Caustic breathed heavily though he never felt the urge to cough. _Doc, you are a true genius._ He thought, pretending he was chasing after you through a crowd of inposters.

The next two ran side by side, leaving Nox to outstretch both of his arms to tap the ones flanking from the middle lane.

Two left. A far distance between each other. Mirage wouldn't physically be able to run as fast as the one taking the lead, thus he expended his energy on grabbing the second one.

 _Ah. He's nervous…_ Nox noticed, grabbing the true Mirage's shoulder and shoving him off of the track.

The young competitor stumbled and couldn't keep his balance, collapsing into the dead grass with a startled cry. Caustic slumped his way over, breathing heavy with a flushed face and not the most attractive expression.

“Secret… Spill it….” He heaved pressing his foot on the center of his chest. Nox continued to pant in exhaustion, but still had no desire to cough shockingly enough.

“Okay, okay!” Mirage pulled Caustic's foot off his chest before sitting up. “It's about Doc… Doc's got a crush on me.”

Alexander didn't say anything at first, kneeling down to hear Elliott over the rush of blood in his ears.

“ _They what…?”_ He asked, voice dropping to a very threatening octave.

“They've got a crush on me okay! I was working at the bar last night and they wouldn't stop looking at me!” He sputtered out, completely unaware of how Caustic felt about Doc. “It was like I was the only guy in that room that mattered to them…”

Mirage attempted to sit up, but was suddenly forced back into the grass by Nox. “Tell me. Are their feelings requited?”

“I… I uh. No idea what that word means.” He laughed nervously, trying to scoot away by using his arms before getting them pulled back to his sides. Alexander straddled the young man, pinning his midsection immobile with his thighs while holding his chest down with a hand.

Alexander was aware of how feral he suddenly looked, breathing heavily with eyes fixated on the smaller male. “Do. You. Feel. The. Same?”

“Yeah! No? _Fuck_ , I'm not sure? I mean they're cute and all, and I guess I'd like to make a connection before...” Before Mirage could apparently make up his mind, Nox struck the other with a vicious punch to his eye.

It was full of rage and jealousy, Elliott crying out with a painful sounding scream as he fought against Caustic's hold.

“You do _know_   what will happen after three punches,  _don't you_? You've seen me so it before, and I'm _highly_ tempted to see the lack of brain matter that flies out of your head when your skull is indented.” He snarled, preparing the second one towards the soft spot of his head. “Your precious respawn isn't online yet either. Are they _really_ worth dying for?”

“Okay, okay! I'll back off, I promise!” He begged, squirming against the dead grass like a worm.

“And another thing: Mention this to _no one._ ” He growled, lifting the neckline of his shirt up. “And if they _do_ ask, tell them it was a present from someone you unwisely flirted with.” Nox barred his teeth like a vicious animal, intimidating the smaller man into agreeing with him.

Mirage nodded, his eye beginning to swell and turn red with the rupturing of numerous blood vessels.

Caustic silently moved off of Mirage and stood, pulling him up to his feet coldly before returning to the gym.

 

_No way in hell does Doc love Mirage in return… But if that was the case, there was some imperative reeducation to be done._


	9. Absolute Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter update today! A special happy birthday to Simbolysm who has been constantly motivating me to keep going~   
> Enjoy!

 

**_// POV: You //_ **

 

It was difficult getting to sleep the night before, but thankfully you managed to get just enough to keep you lucid during Bangalore's examination. Why she wanted it done so early in the morning was a complete mystery to you, but it went perfectly.

The professional soldier was in prime physical condition and the seemed to know it too. Sure, she was a little hesitant and closed off during the psychological evaluation but that was to be expected with most of the competitors.

You head to the food court soon after you finished up cleaning the clinic, needing a good breakfast and a pick me up before you could even think about your next patient.

A yawn escapes you as you grab your meal and join Lifeline whom you've spotted earlier. She seemed delighted by your presence as you sat down with her, having found a good table to share with Bloodhound.

“Day two on the job, yeah? How have you been holding up?” She asked cheerfully, sipping at her green tea with an eager look in her eyes.

“It's been going just fine~ So far I've not run into much trouble.” You tell her, a half-truth that Bloodhound seemed to notice as they looked up

“ _Even with Caustic…? I have a hard time believing that dýrið has not given you a hard time_.” Their voice was calm but stern when talking about Caustic, even when it came from behind their mask. You knew it was going to be difficult assessing them when their appointment came around, but luckily the director seemed to understand their particular needs and only asked for a few things. Bloodhound was a veteran champion after all. No need to make them too uncomfortable.

You weren't exactly sure what the Legend had called your forbidden crush, but it obviously was not pleasant according to the context.

“Oh, our philosophies are quite different but he was polite enough…” You admitted, seeming to satisfy the divine hunter.

“ _Be careful around that man, Doktor… He is not one to be reasoned with.”_ They warned, finishing up their visitation with Lifeline and feeding their raven a piece of raw meat.

You sigh and watch them go. Did Bloodhound know how you felt about this sociopathic chemist? It wouldn't be surprising. They seemed to know every little rumor and whisper on the breeze. You thought you broke it off properly during the examination, but perhaps you need to be more stern and clinical during your visits.

“I wouldn't worry to much about them, they're just worried about you~” Ajay assured, giving you a little bit of a break.

You nod, sighing distantly before going to eat your late breakfast in peace. Looking around the room you didn't see any sign of Caustic or Mirage, your next patient. It would be nice to introduce yourself to the hologram technician, but you understood if he was keeping his distance on purpose.

You switch on your tablet after finishing your meal, noticing a text had arrived from the trapper himself. You hadn't been able to check your texts since yesterday, but the late reply was a pleasant surprise to read.

‘Breathing feels fine. Thank you for coming over.’ You smile a little as you read it, a not so discreet blush gracing your cheeks.

“Aww, what did he do~?” Lifeline cooed, clasping her hands together and pressing it to her cheek. She seemed to love the way the phony ‘crush’ apparently made you feel, it was like being a part of a whimsical romance novel.

“Oh… Just a stupid text~” You laugh nervously, typing up a quick response putting the tablet away.

‘My pleasure. Let me know how long you stopped coughing. See you at 4.’ You add a smiley face without really thinking about your recipient.

Ajay wiggled excitedly in her seat. “Oh, you two are going to make such a cute couple. I just know it~”

You smile politely, having no real choice but to play along with it. “So how long are you staying on base? Up until the games start?”

“Might as well. Training equipment here is really good compared to what I've got 'round home~”

You nod, thinking about your own plans. “I'll probably take a break after all the examinations are through…”

Your friend crossed her arms with a disappointed pout. “And leave me by myself? I thought I was gonna get a break here!”

You winced with a sheepish smile, feeling a little guilty. “Sorry… I've got to get a little break in now or else I'm not going to ever have one.”

She huffed, but nodded in understanding. “Don't expect me to be so nice when you come back here then. I'm gonna send you waves of patients to get you back!”

“That's alright… I'll kinda deserve it anyways~” Both of you share a pleasant laugh with each other and the world feels somewhat okay again. No need to worry about keeping up a facade or fussing about Caustic, you had a friend who just wanted you to be happy.

**_// Time Lapse: 2:30, Mirage's Appointment //_ **

 

Mirage walked into your office a bit later than scheduled, but you didn't seem to mind too much. But what you did mind was the huge black bruise he had shown up with that had swollen his eye completely shut.

“Uhh… Hey, Doc. You know, you're looking at me funny.” He laughed nervously, trying to play it off as some kind of joke.

This wasn't a laughing matter to you however, and you quickly bring him into the clinic before any examination could occur. “I suppose you know why I seem so concerned?”

He shrugged, obviously quite uncomfortable as he sat on the examination table. “Probably ‘cause I'm so handsome?” He grinned, mostly trying to soothe himself.

You roll your eyes and tsked at his attempts to ignore the problem at large. “How long has it been swelling like that?”

“Uhh yesterday, I guess? I dunno. There was this guy I was flirting with at the bar, but I guess he was taken ‘cause his girl was the one to give me a shiner… You know how it is, right? You think someone is one way, but then I guess you do something and they completely flip out on you! Anyways, after that I–”

You hold your hands out and place them on his shoulders in an attempt to stop him from continuing his monologue. “Thank you! I think I got everything I needed…”

He sighed and you noticed how flushed his cheeks had gotten, you weren't sure if you made things better or worse.

With that, you go grab an ice pack from the freezer and a heated pack from the locked medicine cabinet.

“Alright, I want you to put this over your eye for about fifteen minutes at a time about an hour. As often as you can remember alright?”

He nodded, accepting the cold compress timidly.

“After today, go ahead and apply this warm pack to get the blood vessels healing again. If you have any pain, feel free to come back and I'll get you something for it.”

“Yeah, alright… That sounds reasonable.” He nodded, letting out a deep sigh.

“Okay, let's get you back to the other office and we can get you out of here in no time~” You smile kindly, watching him look away in what appears to be embarrassment.

You bring Mirage back to the main office, having him sit back on the couch while you began the interview.

He seemed nervous for both the psychological and physical examination, most of his stress appearing to come from one of his competitors. Although he didn't have them by name, you could guess a couple of people that would make you feel nervous about.

You let it go for now, but mentioned wanting to see him again at a later date to help get him more comfortable with the other Legends. He also seemed agreeable to this, but his eyes were focused on you in a way that felt more transfixed than neutral.

Both exams went by pretty smoothly after that. Mirage was still anxious, but nothing was overly wrong or concerning about his behavior or physical condition.

You sent him away with good news about his retention in the games after the physical examination, letting him go back to the office to change and leave.

You wait impatiently for Mirage to leave, eager to go meet Caustic for coffee and the oxygen therapy. Admittedly, it's an odd thing to get excited about; though your heart did not discriminate on the things you have come to enjoy.

The door shut as soon as you began getting uncomfortably impatient, quickly tidying up the office before rushing to the cafe.

**_// POV: Caustic //_ **

 

Doc was quite early to coffee this evening, already having found a table for them both and placed the order in. Nox didn't mind however, he even felt pleased that his test subject was so eager to meet again with him.

He joined them silently at the booth. Today he was sporting a solid green sweater, brown jacket, and darker colored jeans. It made him feel relaxed, and he'd hope that Doc would feel the same way on their second ‘date’.

They smiled to him politely, glancing at a new journal they had open on the table. “Good evening, Caustic. I'm pleased you are here~”

“Likewise. I see you're all ready to get to business?” He asked, trying to figure out what exactly was being written in the journal. Goodness… It was like the psychiatric examination all over again, but with a journal instead of a clipboard.

“Yep! I'm just going to interview you for now.” They smiled, clicking open a pen before turning the journal open. “So, do you still have your cough?”

“Yes. I've noticed it mid-morning after breakfast had concluded.” He explained, watching them write frantically.

“Well, at least it lasts a little while then~” They hum, finishing up that section before moving to the next. “Any side effects?”

“I felt pretty cold about half an hour after removing the mask, but it was nothing serious.” He recalled, not thinking it was a big deal but he understood how important proper notations were.

They nodded thoughtfully. “Would you like to try it again today?”

“Please…” This was likely the closest anyone got in making Caustic beg.

The psychologist nodded again before noticing their order being called out, quickly headed over to retrieve it.

Nox watched them go this time, eager to get them back as soon as possible. Doc really didn't take long at all to return, but he wanted to spend every possible second he had talking to them.

They seemed to have remembered his order perfectly after he had a curious sip of his drink, which was quite flattering. He also noticed two more cake pops settled between their drinks. _Ah… How embarrassing._

Nox chewed his lower lip out of habit, taking another nervous taste of his beverage.

“Don't be embarrassed, I like sweets too~” They smile in an attempt to soothe him. Alexander didn't hide anxiety as well as he hid his other emotions, so his reluctance upon seeing the treat was noticed.

He carefully took one, examining it a moment before deciding to devour it all in one bite. This one was good too. _Not even I can resist chocolate and peanut butter…_ He thought distantly, putting the stick aside.

They seemed amused, doing a poor job of hiding a laugh. Nox cleared his throat after he swallowed, raising an eyebrow as he caught them in the act.

“Oh! I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but notice how pleased you looked~” Doc chirped nervously, finishing their own drink.

Alexander allowed them to see another rare smile, it was genuine this time although not for the reason they likely thought it was for. _Just be patient until I get you all to myself._ _There will be no sweeter pleasure..._

He took his time finishing his drink, wanting to linger on the pleasant company before taking them back to his dorm room.

Yet, the time eventually came. Nox let the psychologist go grab their things as he headed to his living quarters.

He eagerly removed his jacket once he got inside, breathing heavy as he prepared the equipment.

It didn't take them long to come back either, performing the same process as always in preparing the mask. They seemed more sure of themselves putting it on for a test before securing it over Nox's head.

He enjoyed it immensely. The closeness when his shoulder was held comforting as always, even though it was just Doc listening to his breath.

They seemed to get lost in the sound, eyes closed as they matched their breathing with his.

“ _Perhaps you would join me one of these days.”_ He offered. “ _I do have a spare mask if you would like to_.”

They tensed anxiously, he felt the startled jump against where he sat. “I… I um, I'm not sure that would be useful..”

“ _Nonsense. There is always a need for a control group in an experiment.”_ Alexander justified as if it was a completely obvious thing, feeling Doc relax again.

“Perhaps… Perhaps another time.” They plead nervously, pulling away in discomfort and standing up to write the findings down.

_You're losing them… You need to do something, fast!_ His inner monologue warned. Nox quickly pulled off the mask and stalked over to his prey.

“My apologies if that made you uncomfortable. I simply wanted you to get the most out of our time together.” He murmured, placing his hand on their shoulder for once.

They flinched violently as they were touched, but something in their dilated eyes told Alexander that this was very much desired. “I… I accept your apology, but I'll need to consider your offer for a while.”

“Very well. Take all the time you need.” A lie between his teeth, but it seemed to put Doc at ease for the moment as they carried their things to the door.

Caustic got it for them politely, bidding them a pleasant evening before closing the door. But just as soon is it shut, Alexander began to tremble violently as he was isolated from his test subject once again.

He couldn't function. He couldn't breathe. How in the hell was he ever able to manage with this before?!

Nox grabbed his mask from on the bed. With a vicious animosity, he quickly detached all the components and placed them in a chamber to be decontaminated. The door slammed shut and the low hum of the machine joined the cacophony of sound in Alexander's skull.

Alexander rifled through his dorm in a rage, eventually finding exactly what he was looking for.

Nitrous oxide. He still had a cylinder left.

_Fuck_. He hated doing this, but he needed it more now than ever… Even though it was a very weak anesthetic, Caustic used it for that purpose when he needed a decent sleep, that and it was incredibly rare to get addicted.

Alexander found his spare mask in silence and plugged the nitrous oxide into it along with some oxygen. The mixture would keep him asleep for a while.

He quickly undressed into something more comfortable before putting on his mask. He turned the lights off and felt his way back to the bed before turning the mask on.

Caustic grunted loudly as he collapsed on his bed, breathing deep as the high started to creep in. It didn't take long after that for him to pass out completely.

 

And yet, you were on his mind still. And God, he hoped he was still on yours...


	10. Gamma-Hydroxybutyric Acid

**_// POV: You //_ **

 

It was safe to say that you were now terrified of Caustic. You were supposed to be frightened from the very beginning. Ajay told you so, Bloodhound, even the director… But it didn't quite click until you saw his strange behaviors firsthand when you two were alone.

Your hands started sweat when he first asked you to try on his gas mask, and again when he asked you to join him in your collaborative little experiment… The former was harmless enough once you actually put it on, the dizziness probably just psychosomatic from the sudden increase in stress.

You weren't quite sure why that was so much easier than joining him. Perhaps it felt twisted in a way, as if doing so would show to him that you didn't fear becoming nothing more than a point of data in an experiment. It was a violation of your humanity, and as a professional this was absolutely unacceptable.

You needed to stop these visits as soon as they were brought up, but you carelessly indulged the Legend for far too long. It was time to talk to him again, no matter how vicious or charming he had become.

It was about a day since your last visit with Caustic, but the experience was still fresh in your mind as you replayed the events over and over. Everything went just fine until the conversation turned to you. He rather did like watching you it seemed. The you of two days past would have been elated with the attention, but seeing his true nature made it feel as if you were under a microscope.

You let out a frustrated sigh as you collapse on the bed, breathing deeply in order to calm yourself down.

You _really_ needed to break it off. Officially this time. You could bring someone with you as a precaution if things got out of hand, but in doing so would probably embarrass you more. Besides, they would probably notice if you mysteriously disappeared right? Would Ajay realize it if you were kidnapped?

God… You hoped so at least. But then again, you might just be blowing this entire situation out of proportion.

You toss and turn for a while, hoping for a nap but it didn't seem likely to happen. _Well, an early dinner wouldn't hurt I suppose._ You thought. Usually you would wait for a while before eating again, but you needed something to do before you could go ahead and sleep.

After a deep and reflective sigh, you pulled yourself out of bed and headed out to the cafeteria. You said a silent prayer to yourself with the hopes of not running into Caustic before you saw him the next day.

The cafeteria and dining hall were quite standard in comparison to other places, however it could be said that it was larger due to the amount of people that worked here. It was convenient, cheap, and didn't always taste like cardboard if you knew what to get. 

You find your usual meal and had a seat at a table, mostly wanting to sit alone for a while to get a handle on how you were actually feeling.

It didn't last long however, Gibraltar had noticed you sitting by yourself and made it his personal mission to go give you some company.

“Hey, brotha'. Gonna have a seat for a second, I want to talk wit'cha.” His voice boomed pleasantly and you nod, scooting a little so he could sit.

“How are you doing so far? I know it's my appointment later today and I can talk to you then, but I just wanna know.” He smiled, getting settled in.

“Oh, everything is going just fine! I like the people I work with and I feel valued in my job~” This was true. You loved everything about where you worked, excluding a certain outlier of course.

“That's wonderful to hear! It's important you feel comfortable in your job, but I can't help but wonder if you're feelin’ safe?” His gentle smile wavered a little as he reached his more pressing concern.

You nod. A lie. _Goodness_. You were doing a lot of lying ever since you've gotten here, but you were so close to your vacation that it didn't even matter now. “Everything is always locked up and secured. I feel very safe in my office and room.”

“That's good, that's good!” He belly laughed, patting your back affectionately. “But I'm talkin’ more about people. Not all of us get along with each other and I just wanted to know if anyone was givin’ you a hard time.”

You shook your head. This was starting to become redundant point of conversation for the other legends, and as nice as he was you started to feel a little irritated. “Nobody so far. Perhaps we have our differences, but I've never felt threatened or uncomfortable.”

He hummed thoughtfully with a nod. “Just wanted to know.”

You both take a break from talking, eating your meals in peace while the dust settled.

You noticed that Gibraltar was quite the polite eater contrary to his boisterous and proud demeanor in the ring. It was a pleasant surprise, and you were glad to have such agreeable company.

The two of you finished your meal around the same time, allowing for the conversation to continue.

“I know you already dealt with Caustic, but I just want you to be careful if you ever see him again. That guy is bad news. He kills and watches people as they're dying in the ring.” He shuddered with a sigh. “If you ever see him, I want to to call me so I can come protect you.”

It was sweet of him to be concerned, and perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea. “Thank you… I'll keep you in mind should that ever happen.” You smile sincerely, receiving another hearty pat on the back.

“Alright! Atta’ Doc! You can always count on me.” He boomed, getting up to head back to his dorm presumably but quickly stopping in his tracks.

“Oh, and before I go… Have you done your exam on Mirage yet? Any idea how he got that black eye?” Gibraltar looked concerned for his friend, searching for any answer he could get.

“He told me he got it after flirting with someone else's boyfriend…” You recall. That being the only explanation he gave you.

“Nah… I don't think so. I saw him come back with it yesterday after training with Caustic. Now I don't wanna make too many judgments, but it might be helpful to talk to him again.” He frowned, seeming increasingly worried.

You hum softly to yourself. You doubt Mirage was telling the right story initially, so it might be worthwhile to push the truth out of him.

“Thank you, I'll go talk to him later. See you at your appointment!” You called out as he turned, earning a optimistic thumbs up.

You had about an hour before Gibraltar’s appointment, later on needing to visit Caustic for what you insisted was the absolute last time.

It was going to be an uncomfortable thing to tell him once again, but you needed to be strong now more than ever.

With a deep breath, you return to your office to prepare yourself for what was to come.

**_// POV: Caustic //_ **

Thanks to the nitrous oxide, Caustic slept through most of the morning and woke up in the late afternoon. It surprised him at first, but then he pulled off the mask as the memory came back to him.

Nox sighed deeply as he turned off the airflow and got out of bed, stretching out his stiff body before getting dressed for the day.

He wore a yellow flannel shirt and some distressed jeans. Did it make him look like a grumpy bumble bee? Yes. Did he care? At this point, _fuck no._

He was in the final stretch now. He didn't give a damn anymore of what his subject thought of him or his fashion sense. They would have greater concerns when they would start noticing the way their body relaxed and how dizzy they started to feel after drinking their beverage.

He silently grabbed the vial of GHB from within his desk, making sure he had enough for the deed before slipping it into his pocket and leaving his bedroom.

Alexander's plan was flawless. Fool everyone into thinking that Doc had left tonight and make his escape in the morning. It would be easy, but of course he needed to find a way to convince everyone that they were gone when in reality they were still with him.

The tablet seemed like his best bet. They carried it everywhere with them, and it would be easy to break into once he had an unconscious Doc’s biometric signature.

He hummed, pleased with himself as he reached the lab. Oh, it was going to be such _torture_ pretending to be oblivious about your whereabouts among the others and mimicking your behavior over text messages with everyone.

Alexander's heart raced, his blood began rushing to his extremities when he thought about getting you all to himself. Whimpering and squirming in your restraints so perfectly. It was so distracting that he actually managed to drop a glass on the ground out of sheer carelessness.

His hands shook most violently as he cleaned up the mess, chuckling inanely as you absorbed his waking thoughts.

It didn't take long before the time came for him to put his plan into action. Nox took a deep breath and cleared his head for a moment. He needed to focus. Emotions or hesitation could not get in his way.

He eventually made his way to the cafe and placed their usual order of coffee and cake pops. This time he intended to surprise them with a salted caramel latte; It would hide the salty taste of the drug seamlessly. Caustic then found a booth nearest to the exit, it would keep his escape short and sweet with very few people seeing them leave the cafe.

His order was called out shortly, heading there to grab the tray and head back to the table. It was a different barista this time, and Nox seemed thankful. If they were ever questioned, he doubted this barista would know that he had been here the past three days with the same person. The fewer the witnesses, the better.

Caustic laid back in his seat and waited patiently for his little mouse to show up, spotting them out the corner of his eye after he had found the perfect opportunity to pour the drug into their coffee. Colorless and perfectly hidden.

They smiled politely and bowed their head once they spotted him, taking a seat across the table. “How are you feeling?”

Alexander cleared his throat calmly before answering. “Just fine. The menthol continues to lessen the coughing symptoms.”

“That's great! I'm afraid this will be our last meeting however, but I don't suppose that would be a problem with how often we've done the procedure.” They admit, bringing the coffee to their lips and drinking it with a surprised sound.

“Salted caramel latte. I wasn't sure what you normally get, so forgive me for guessing.” He apologized, placing a hand over his heart.

“It's good, but not what I normally get~” Doc smiled with a casual shrug, going back to their notes.

They yawned a little as they read through it, rubbing their eyes and drinking more and more of their coffee. “Goodness I'm tired… I'm sorry, I guess I had a rough day.” It only took 15 minutes for them to start feeling the effects of the high dosage.  _Excellent._

He hummed and pressed his lips to the ceramic mug to hide a manic smile, watching his subject finish their own drink with the hopes their precious caffeine would keep them awake.

“As much as I'd like to continue this conversation, it seems you are incapable of taking notes. Come with me and we'll finish with this experiment, there's no need for me to keep you longer.” Caustic reasoned, standing up to help them out of their seat when they stumbled.

“Yeah… I'll just...check your breathing real fast and head back to my room.” They murmured, accepting the arm Alexander for them to hold.

Nox kept them close at his side, leaving the mess at the table before bringing them back into the elevator.

With a single glare, Caustic cleared the current occupants from the elevator whilst also hiding Doc from view. The two stepped on, his participant starting to struggle as they noticed what exactly was happening.

They began to scream and fight in his arms, but it was weak and not difficult to manage his participant. Alexander quickly cornered them in the elevator, watching them struggle to stay lucid.

“If you wish to stay alive, you will listen to me.” Nox hissed into their ear after dodging an attempted bite, pulling them up from the collar of their clothes. “Do not say anything, and do not make any eye contact with anyone you see. Am I understood?”

They whimpered pitifully, but it was quickly silenced when Alexander slammed their body into the metal walls of the elevator. It made a sound, startling anyone who was going to attempt to use it on the floors below.

The doors opened after what felt like ages, Nox guiding the poor psychologist back to his room. They were fading fast, but neither of the two caught any attention of people walking the halls.

Nox roughly shoved Doc into his room, watching them trip and collapse on the concrete floor. They breathed heavily, trying to crawl away from this nightmare but ended up cornering themselves again.

 _It wouldn't be long now._ He thought, having kept a close eye on the time it took for the drug to work Doc into unconsciousness.

In the meantime, he watched. He watched like he has always done. His eyes cold and hard but filled with unimaginable desire for this creature scrambling on the floor. They passed out soundlessly after another five minutes of struggling.

Nox carefully went to obtain their body, lifting you up with a low grunt and placing you on his bed.

He admired your frame in deep thought before going to grab two gas masks, carefully positioning you in a way that would make it easy to place it on.

He set his own aside for now, turning Doc's on after he got it over their head and secured. Unable to resist stroking their hair like they had done for him. “Familiar sensation, is it not? Such a wonderful way to show your devotion to science, and to me.” He hummed, standing very still to watch them a moment longer before grabbing their tablet from its holster.

Caustic carefully grabbed their hand, pressing their index finger on the scan before getting complete access. Now to make this convincing…

Alexander silently read through a few conversations you had between the other legends, eventually getting a feel for how Doc spoke.

He texted Lifeline first along with a few others just to cover his tracks. ‘Hey! Think I'm going my vacation early. Sorry I can't say goodbye in person, but I'll make it up to you next season.’ He added a palm tree and smiley face emoticon at the end just for sincerity. You did seem to enjoy sprinkling them throughout your conversations.

After that nonsense was through, Nox found a cloth bag to put the tablet in. Once safely inside, Caustic smashed the poor thing to pieces beneath his boot to prevent anyone trying to track or get in contact with Doc.

He set the cloth bag by a larger, more human sized duffel bag. It was the only way he could think of that would get you out of the Apex building as safely and securely as possible.

Nox looked back at your sleeping frame in silence before putting his own oxygen gas mask on and joining you in bed. If he was fast enough in waking up, you wouldn't even be able to remember the ship ride to his residence. It would be a flawless getaway.

He hummed distantly to himself before pressing the respirator filters of his mask against their own in a sort of bizarre kiss. He caressed the side of their face at the same time, pleased with how it felt against his roughened fingers as he closed his eyes.

“Almost mine… Almost perfect…”


	11. Cordon Sanitaire

**_// POV: Caustic //_ **

 

 _This was quite possibly the most rested I have ever felt when waking up._ Alexander thought distantly as his consciousness was roused by the sound of his alarm.

Caustic yawned deeply in his mask before checking on his test subject. They still remained unconscious and their breathing was even, a positive sign. So innocent and unaware of the hell that was soon to follow, Nox was almost envious of their naivete.

Focusing back on the task at hand; the trapper had at most two hours before Doc would become lucid again and jeopardize the entire process. And that simply was _not_ allowed to happen.

Nox carefully pulled himself out of bed before removing his mask and stowing it away, stretching languidly afterward as the artificial light in the dorm mirrored a sunrise. It was a touching and private moment as he watched the light cast shadows on Doc's cheeks and eyes. Next, he changed into something easy to wear and remove for when he needed to decontaminate both you and himself. His home needed to be kept pristine and free of as many particulates as possible in order to keep the integrity of his experimental environment.

With his clothes in order; Caustic prepared the duffel bag for your transport. The exterior of the bag was lined with a padded foam and hard exterior shell that would keep its shape no matter what was put into it, thus no one would be able to know what exactly was inside. For the better of course. The last thing someone needed was to notice the body shape protruding from within.  

Nox delicately lifted Doc's body into his arms and placed them inside the bag. He paused just a moment before doing so to witness how helpless and angelic you looked as you laid silently. He could do so many terrible things to you right this moment and you wouldn't even be able to remember. But remembering was part of the fun, for him at least.

He calmed himself with a distracting cough before working out how to position your body. It was a snug fit, but a few adjustments to your pose made the bag close completely. They did have enough oxygen left in the mask should it get too stuffy in the bag itself.

He lovingly zipped their portable prison up after another moment of admiring their marvelous bone structure yet again, carefully strapping the duffel bag over his shoulders once he had found the strength to look away. Notations can be made later of course...

The trapper enjoyed how close your presence was to him despite being unable to feel your body. It was soothing, and motivated him to get to the ship with haste. Alexander soon collected his usual bags he took when he left for his home, making sure his dorm was left without a trace of evidence before leaving it behind.

After making sure everything was still in order; Nox took off in silence down the halls.

With a momentary detour from his path, he tossed the smaller bag containing the destroyed fragments of your tablet and the vial of GHB into the communal incinerator. Evidence of any fingerprints would be easily burnt away along with the tracking device.

He tread down the halls of the Apex building in silence, putting in a call to the transport bay that he would need a ride to his place of residence in about ten minutes. They got on it immediately thanks to their innate fear of all the Legends and especially Caustic himself. Being relentlessly intimidating to others did have its perks...

The transport bay itself was a large, outdoor depot with plenty of landing strips for air and space crafts. He noticed a couple other Legends trying to make their way back home, but most notably: _Mirage_.

Alexander pointedly decided to ignore him for now, but a need arose to confront him when Mirage was caught staring at the duffel bag for too long. Perhaps it was only the paranoia in the back both of their minds; but the constant staring was quite suspect, even for the young competitor. 

“For someone with only one eye left to spare, you're quite pitiful for being caught looking at where they don't belong.” He growled upon approaching Mirage, the people around them giving the Legends a bit of space.

The technician flinched, holding out their arms as a means to diffuse the situation. “Please… I just want to go home.”

“As do I, but I'm curious as to what you think staring at me will accomplish.” He crossed his arms defensively, waiting for an explanation of sorts.

“I've… I've just never seen you carry so much crap home with you before.” Mirage looked intimidated just by being near him, but Caustic let him off the hook.

“Really? Well, would you like to see~?” He pulled the most terrifying grin he could muster to get Elliott off his ass, but the fanged smile really wasn't that hard to pull in the first place.

It was something no one had ever seen before. The most expression Caustic had ever shown in the games was the rapt attention in his eyes when someone had tripped his traps. This smile was feral and thirsty for blood.

Elliott nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing it, shaking his head and waving his arms frantically. “Nope, nope, I'm getting the hell away from you!” He announced, turning about face and walking away before Caustic could pull out a red herring for him to be distracted by.

Nox did so regardless just to ease the fears of the workers behind him, zipping open the bag just a bit to pull out a golf club.

The people seemed relieved, he noticed one even chuckling at the display as he placed the club carefully back into the bag. He liked to golf on occasion and this was usually the bag he used to carry all of his clubs and the occasional test subject. He was a natural hiding things within plain sight.

His transport ship eventually arrived after giving it a few minutes. Nox could tell it was his because of the beat up exterior and its exhausted looking pilot. Perhaps this would have been unacceptable for anyone else, but it was necessary for who Caustic was and the location he chose to live in.

Only a handful of pilots were willing to fly into a quarantine zone, and even fewer still who would actually stay silent during the entire trip. And thus Alexander had his usual, yet reliable rotation of chauffeurs he could count on.

He boarded the ship in silence, putting his luggage aside but keeping the duffel bag close between his legs as he sat down in his seat and buckled up.

Caustic's nose scrunched up as he took in his dingy mode of transportation. There was paper crap all over the floor and the smell of cigarettes seeping into the cloth upholstery. It didn't help either that there was a bizarre knickknack collection on the dashboard and a candid looking photo of one of his competitors bent over on the battlefield.  _Oh... It's Pathfinder?_

“What I'd give to be in your position right now…” Nox sighed as he shivered in revulsion, unconsciousness in a well oxygenated bag seeming much more pleasant state at the moment.

 _Well, beggars can't be choosers._ He thought, reminiscing on his current financial situation. He was far from poor of course, but he did use a lot of the free resources the Director had offered him. Private transport being one of course, but Caustic was now sincerely considering otherwise.

He owned his house and had made extensive modifications onto it to suit his rather bizarre lifestyle. Black market chemicals also did not come cheap, so the money he had been earning from the games was quickly expended in a matter of weeks.

After the pilot finished their smoke break, they came back in and got everything ready for take off. The two did not speak, as per request, but they did need to tell Nox the required safety procedures. He zoned out, already having put his seat belt on.

Not long after that, they were airborne and quickly making their way to the quarantined town. The reason for the quarantine? The town was right next to Humbert Labs, which still filled to the brim with toxins. It made Caustic a little proud with how long his work had remained, though he did continue to use it for experiments unable to be conducted within his basement.

The flight over to his home was mostly uneventful; though Alexander did feel some unusual turbulence on the ship due to his heightened anxiety levels. They thankfully landed without issue and the chemist gathered his things when it was safe to leave.

He clutched the padded duffel bag close to his chest as he made his way to the parking lot, looking forward to the drive home with Doc.

Caustic's desired mode of transportation came in the form of a 4-door beige monstrosity with so many chemistry bumper stickers plastered to the back, it was impossible to see the license plate. Not that anyone needed to. The quarantined town was deserted, and not even robotic inhabitants remained.

 _Just the way I intended._ He thought with a proud sigh. Alexander unlocked the car and carefully situated his equipment inside. He buckled you up too, but it was more of a sentiment than an actual precaution. He wouldn't be able to live with himself should you die in such a pitiful and boring way such as a car crash.

With everything in its place, Nox started up his car after it backfired a couple times. He couldn't bear buying nor afford a new one anyways, this was his vehicle before he became Caustic. It smoked up a little and he started to wonder what others would think if they saw him right this moment... Probably looked like something akin to a deranged chemistry professor carrying far too much equipment. He chuckled at the thought before pulling in to his home. A simple two bedroom affair with the addition of a fully equipped laboratory basement.

The exterior siding was a pristine white despite the chemical residue and sand, Alexander spent a lot of time taking care of his home and garden. It was a hobby really despite the fact that he had no neighbors to show it off to.

He parked in the driveway, turning the ignition off before exiting his vehicle. He collected his precious things, bringing them all to his front door before unlocking it.

There was a sharp hiss as the heavy door opened, releasing a gust of air as Caustic stepped inside and closed it after entering.

There was a brief oxygen exchange before Nox was allowed back into his home, something he had installed personally after his first Apex paycheck. It kept his home environment stable for experimentation. and helped with the coughing

Alexander carefully brought his bags into his home after opening the second door, setting the bag with his personal effects aside along with his shoes.

His front room was pristine and exactly how he had left it the day he left for the Apex season. He was a meticulously tidy man when it came to his living spaces, the only exception being his laboratory. In that case; the more disorganized, the more work he has gotten accomplished.

He calmly found his way to the elevator which led to the basement. It was artfully hidden behind a bookshelf filled to the brim with books that didn’t exist anywhere else in the galaxy. He had it hand constructed for the sole purpose of keeping his lab a secret. A waste of credits perhaps as he lived alone, but he enjoyed the aesthetic far too much to regret it. In order to access the elevator, one must arrange the books in the order of the periodic table according by last name.

Carbon, Hydrogen, Chlorine, and Sulfur were misplaced in the perfect bookshelf arrangement. Oh what a jokester he was! Only he himself would bother making a puzzle out of his bookshelf using the chemical formula for mustard gas. The misplacement was swiftly remedied, revealing the secret elevator.

He had a modest, (and frankly quite nerdy), chuckle before bringing his test subject down the elevator to be decontaminated.

Nox carefully set down the duffel bag before releasing Doc from its padded confines. They seemed to have overheated a little from the journey, but they were still breathing and slowly coming out of their drug induced unconsciousness.

Alexander pulled the mask off their face, marveling with wonder of how something so marvelous and untouched could have come into his grasp.

He undressed your body as professionally as he could before doing the same himself, tossing all articles of clothing into the furnace to be destroyed.

Next was the decontamination shower itself. He carried their frame as well as he could to stand under the shower head. Nox endured the tepid and powerful blast of water along with them, carefully angling their body so you were completely cleaned. It was a bit of a process and certainly took longer than usual, but was eventually completed.

Caustic silently brought them to the final room of the decontamination chamber, having their body sit up against the wall while he began to dry you off. He brushed your out hair too, wanting to make sure you looked well kept before the true experiments began. _A decontaminated subject is a happy subject_... Well. That's what he liked to think anyways.

Alexander hummed in approval before moving you once more, dressing you in that cloth gown he had waited so long to see you in.

It fit perfectly and looked pleasant on Doc as the chemist reached to tie it in place, stifling a pleased moan as he saw their body move a little bit.

He lifted them up for the last time, ignoring the irritated burn in his arms from the constant lifting in favor of being able to touch you so intimately. It only could last so long however as he soon reached where he was going to keep you for the first few days.

 

_Welcome… You're finally where you belong._


	12. Behavior Modification

**_// POV: You //_ **

 

The first thing you noticed upon regaining consciousness was the sheer pain that radiated from your skull to the rest of your body _. Oh god, why did everything hurt?_ You thought, a miserable sounding groan escaping your lips as your eyes attempted to flutter open. They quickly shut again once you managed it however. The lights above you far too bright and sent another shock of pain into your suffering head.

It was cold here. You didn't think you were currently in a safe or known location. Judging from the lack of clothes you appeared to be wearing; you weren't in for a very pleasant evening. Or… whatever time it happened to be.

Your breathing began to become frantic the longer you were left alone, unsure of what happened before or how you got to this place. The last thing that came to mind was the vague memory of talking to someone, a competitor in the Apex Tournament.

“Subject consciousness regained indicated from changes in breath. Heart rate is also _significantly_ elevated.” A deep and overwhelmingly low voice growled above you through a speaker system, it was the only thing you heard for quite some time before detecting the low thuds of footsteps moving away from the microphone.

Its apparent owner opened a door from somewhere in the room. You couldn't tell its placement by sound and you were still very hesitant to open your eyes.

The footfalls neared your location on the metal table, the sharp snap of latex making you flinch.

And then it came back to you.

The coffee, the elevator, your private visits… There was no more doubt in your mind that you have been kidnapped by none other than Caustic himself.

You began to scream, fighting against whatever was holding you down in a panic. Nothing mattered anymore, you needed to get out of where you were being held.

Your captor loomed above you, his large frame beneath the light casting a shadow over your body. Caustic didn't make a move, for now just watching and waiting for you to fall silent.

You didn't let him have the opportunity for a while. You spat and you slung every curse word you could think of in his direction. _He won't get away with this… I won't let him…_ You pulled your body inward and tried to bite off your restraints, unable to do so but there was no real rhyme or reason to your desperate escape.

“If you are quite done behaving like an animal, I will be more than willing to explain why you are here.” He deadpanned, sending you into another fit of rage.

“You can't explain shit! You're treating me like an animal right now!” You cried out as he spoke, continuing to thrash until your amygdala stopped firing so rapidly.

He sighed. It was an apathetic and disappointed sound. “And here I thought we would have an unspoken understanding…”

“There's nothing to understand!” Your breaths come out in panicked bursts, but you immediately stopped struggling as soon as you felt warm latex against your neck.

“You are going to have a panic attack if you continue on like this. I suggest you relax this very instant, or my methods will be very unpleasant for one of us.” He spoke in an eerie tone, but it didn't stop your desperate struggle for liberation.

He watched you resist his advances in contemplative silence before tightly squeezing the blood arteries in your neck. You gasp for air that simply didn't come. “I'm going to make you breathe properly if you are incapable of doing so yourself. I need you to **relax**.” He growled, the emphasis on 'relax' really not putting your mind at ease.

_What the fuck!? Neither of us are physicians, this isn't going to work!_ You start to panic, but a rush of euphoria overwhelmed you as he stopped his hold.

You take a deep and starved breath of air, your chest heaving in one upward motion before your arteries were constricted once again.

Your lungs now burned with the build of carbon dioxide, starting to thrash and beg silently for release. He allowed it after you stopped moving again while remaining lucid, letting you figure out the rest.

Your eyes were forced open in the process from the act of violence, trembling in terror as you regulate your breath independently of the chemist's 'help'.

“Better. I can trust you to breathe on your own.” He hummed, still looking over you like an impartial observer.

“ _Please…_ I don't understand what you're doing!” You cry hoarsely in pain or terror, it was hard to tell which. Tears in your eyes streaked down your burning cheeks and made you look like a mess, but they were effortlessly wiped away by Caustic. He had procured a tissue from his lab coat, gently dabbing it against your cheeks and mouth in an odd display of compassion.

You considered biting his fingers when he got close, but you had no idea what his intentions were with you yet. It was best not to poke the bear right now, you needed to figure out what his boundaries were.

It was a good time to step back and take a moment to consider who you were dealing with exactly...

Despite your psychological training; you have never officially worked with a sociopath until your assignment in the Apex Tournament. You knew they required very long term treatment, but you've never been sought-after by the people living with more serious disorders.

There was going to be a challenge in using any of your limited experience, but it was the only way you could think of to be treated better in the long run of your kidnapping.

“What… What is it you're going to do with me?” You asked, trying to ignore the throbbing pain from where he had strangled you. It was likely going to leave a bruise although you wouldn't be able to see it.

He didn't answer right away, stroking up your neck and the exposed part of your chest with a deep seated fixation. You shiver, Caustic has only done this to you in fantasies and now it was an unholy reality.

“I am to test your will against my own. You have proven yourself to be worthy and extraordinarily well versed in the sciences despite your preference for the _softer_ side.” He made a grandiose gesture with his hands as he spoke before resting them on the side of the metal table.

You growl in irritation at the 'soft' remark. Your present concern was very misplaced at the moment, but you had defended yourself far too often as a professional your love of psychology. “I don't see it that way.”

This caught the trapper's attention, quietly looking down upon you as if you had mutated before his very eyes. “Not many disagree with me and live by the end of it, but do try. An argument between powerful minds often makes for _delicious_ entertainment.” Caustic leaned down to touch your hair absently, the gesture likely self-serving in nature.

You swallow deeply as you fell into your own trap. “Life is chaotic and strange… It's easy to know the right reactions of chemicals and their places, but what of humanity?”

“Humanity is just a word.” He scoffed, pulling away from your hair in disgust.

“You seemed to be plenty fascinated with people for you to say that.” You counter, knowing he tested on human subjects for a deeper reason than what he claims.

“They are far more fascinating to observe I admit, but I hold no compassion in my heart for any one. _Unlike you._ ” He spoke coldly before noticing a beeping alarm going off on his wrist. “Ah... Time for coffee.”

You raise your head in surprise as best you can with the restraints, watching Caustic leave the room.

_Coffee…? Is he really trying to keep our routine?_ You thought, confused by what exactly was happening around you.

It didn't take long for the chemist to return with a surgical tray. Two mugs of a fresh brew sat on it, both with cake pops laid out innocently on a plate.

He stepped to the side of your bed, adjusting its position using a foot lever on the floor. You were now seated upright after a mechanical motion, presumably to join the chemist in his bizarre coffee break.

He carefully moved to join you on the table, having a seat near your legs where the most open space was. “Forgive me if they are not up to standard. I made them myself.” He hummed, offering you a cake pop.

You refuse immediately, turning your head and keeping your mouth clamped shut. Caustic seemed disappointed but not surprised at your refusal, setting it aside for now in exchange for the beverage. “I would like for this to go into your mouth and not on your lap.”

He sounded like an annoyed parent trying to get their child or pet to eat. Perhaps amusing if it was another situation, but this was demeaning and you weren't going to take any of it.

“Fuck you!” You spat, nothing else seeming to come to mind to fit your situation.

He remained placid however, bringing the cup to your lips. “This coffee was brewed at a temperature of 180 degrees Fahrenheit, 82 degrees Celsius, or 355 Kelvin if you prefer. It's perfect to drink but it will scald your lap quite intensely should you berate me further.”

Your eyes widened at the thought. You weren't sure if being burnt that bad outweighed being drugged again, but you decided on the latter and opened your mouth.

Nox let out a pleased hum, giving you a drink of the liquid. “There we are… I still don't know how you take it, so forgive me if it's too bitter.”

You tried to hold back your anger as the cup was pulled away. You detested not being able to move your body and certainly more so to rely on Caustic for help.

He seemed to understand as he watched your body language, setting your mug down and drinking from his own. “It is only until you learn how to behave yourself. I don't enjoy it either, but we must endure in the name of science.” That didn't seem to be completely true, he watched you most intimately when you started to struggle.

“It's. Just. Another. Cage.” You seethe, jaw clenched tight.

Caustic didn't seem to take to that comment very well, something strange lighting up in his eyes.

Like a man possessed; the Legend forced your head sharply to the right with a gloved hand. Your neck was now completely exposed and vulnerable to him. He used his other arm to lay propped up on the reclined metal bed while leaning down near your ear.

“ _I_ _t's where you belong_.” His long beard tickled the side of your neck slightly as he bit the lobe of your ear in an almost teasing way.

You could feel his exhaled breath against your cheek, it was labored and set every nerve in your brain into a panic. 

You shudder in discomfort, your breathing starting to become erratic again from the sensations you felt. The obvious flare of arousal in your body language was unavoidable too, you were still very much attracted to this man despite being witness to his true nature.

“ _Fascinating_ …!” He purred again into your ear, eyes scanning over your current expression. “I never expected to see a subject react so quickly when the experiment has not yet begun.”

He pulled away with a chuckle and sat back upright, giving you a bit of time to collect your senses. “Let's try this again.”

Caustic reached for the tray, offering you the coffee once more. You accept, drinking in haste in order to soothe your aching throat somehow despite the external trauma.

He seemed pleased, shoulders relaxing while a sigh escaped his lips. “Do enjoy it. I'll need to keep you under observation for the rest of the day before feeding you again.”

The chemist pulled the mug away as you look into his eyes with the desire to speak. “So I'm not going to eat today?”

“No. Unless you would like this?” He asked casually, presenting you with the cake pop again.

“I'll take it, but I want to eat the other one…” You murmured, hoping to avoid any drug it may be covered in.

Caustic nodded and exchanged the two, holding it out for you to eat.

You hum softly at its taste. It really was homemade, and you were unable to tell if there was something wrong with it. He ate the other in silence, pleased with your reaction and the results.

“It's been a while since I've tasted strawberries…” You murmured after swallowing, Nox allowing you another drink of coffee.

“I have the means to get them.” He explained, watching you with fascination. “You must not have had a decent meal for quite some time.”

You shook your head in admission, remembering the many horrendous nights you spent eating academic rations during your schooling.

“That must be remedied. I do not cook often for myself, but I will make an exception for you.” He paused, gently running a hand across your abdomen. ”If you consent to all my testing, I will allow you many liberties as my _personal_ test subject.”

“Stop touching me! I never wanted any of this!” You cry out, startled by the possessive way in which he touched your body.

“Oh, but my dear mouse! This is what the universe made you for. _The only control you have left is to decide how quickly you shall fall into your predetermined role._ ” He leaned down once again with a hint of a smile, turning your head harshly away from him.

“A parting gift. Perhaps you will grow to crave more. Something to mark you, if you have the comprehension. ” He breathed hot air against your neck before kissing the vulnerable flesh. You likely would have moaned in approval if it wasn't for the fact that you were little more than a laboratory rat in his eyes

You screamed and sobbed as you felt your captor's mouth suddenly open, his teeth sinking into your neck with a vicious and animal-like quality. It effectively broke the delicate skin of your neck, bleeding profusely as the trapper pulled away.

His pale green eyes were glazed over with desire, breathing heavily as the blood from his lips trickled into his beard.

It was only then that you _finally_   understood.

There was nothing human left in this shell of a man. Comparable no longer to an animal nor living creature. His obsessions eroded his stone heart and veins, spilling poison into his blood and corroding his apathetic eyes.

He was ambition and addiction. He was science itself, only looking for results and nothing more. _He was Caustic._

_And you?_

 

_You didn't stand a fucking chance._

 


	13. Process Functionality

**_// POV: You //_ **

 

You shiver in silence all throughout what you suspected was the scheduled nighttime, but you couldn't be sure. Caustic's alarm for the coffee break was just a sound, and if it really was set for 4 PM you were expected to sleep very early in the evening.

It hurt your head to think about. You had effectively lost all sense of time with very few reliable cues to place your time or location. He wanted to play mind games with you, and you knew that to be certain.

With a weak sob, you take a mental inventory of your physical condition. You had lost enough blood from the bite to cause your body to cool significantly. The metal table you laid upon was of no help in keeping your body heat either. The wound stopped bleeding when you stayed still, but turning your head would immediately start it again.

You feel your breath start to pick up, but your newly conditioned behavior was to stay rigid and hold your breath. You didn't want Caustic to catch you, you feared the potential asphyxiation.

Your eyes closed in silence within in the dark. You wouldn't get any sleep, but perhaps you could imagine yourself in a better place…

 

**_//Time advance: Morning?//_ **

 

You heard the sudden surge of electricity in your containment room after a few hours of waiting hopelessly, a cry of pain tearing through your throat as you were startled by the sheer brightness.

“ _Good morning. According to your vital signs, I see that we are ready to begin.”_   His voice over the intercom spoke nonchalantly, sending a terrified shiver down your spine.

You start to tremble. The voice you had once grown to adore had turned into one that you feared completely. This seemed to be his ultimate intention after all, and he knew his methods intimately.

The door opened with a metallic scrape, your captor stepping into your room with a pleased sigh. He wore his gas mask, disposable gloves, and eyewear this time around, approaching your bedside with a grace to his steps.

Despite his respiratory precautions, Caustic was wearing a casual dress shirt and suspenders. The shirt itself was unbuttoned obscenely low and his sleeves rolled up so his forearms were exposed. You bit your lip and looked away with a pathetic groan as the bite wound insisted upon bleeding again.

Unfortunately, the movement exposed the full extent of your neck and its wound to him. He seemed to laugh, setting a small bag on the table you laid upon. “Is this your submission, my dearest subject?”

“Don't… Don't want to look at you.” You whimper, trying to hide your violent tremors.

“It will be better like this regardless, for the time being of course.” He hummed, heading over to grab something from one of the laboratory cabinets.

He returned to you silently and pressed a antiseptic wipe against your neck, causing you to scream and try to fight your bindings again.

“I would use a medkit, but it would truly be a shame for my first mark upon you to disappear.” He hummed, listening to your screams and curses as he cleaned the bite wound.

It didn't feel infected, but a human bite could easily become so. Thus, Caustic carefully placed a bandage upon it so the bleeding would collect and not spill onto the table.

“There. I'll need to replace the bandage often, but it will scar quite beautifully~” He hummed, pulling your chin over to face him.

You cry out in pain, but didn't resist the force the movement.

“There are no need for tears. You will learn quickly that I am a man of competence and resolve.” He stroked the side of your cheek thoughtfully before turning his attention to the bag. “I need to take some baseline measurements today. If you perform well, than I will reward you with a proper room and a meal.”

Your mind seemed to flip between disgust and curiosity at the same time, your facial expression likely showed it too judging from your captors’ deep frown.

“There's no avoiding this. I will get my results whether you consent or not.” He warned, pulling something out of the black bag and presenting it to you.

Your stomach quickly lurched upon seeing it, causing you to turn your head away and retch. Bile rose to your throat, but you didn't have enough of anything in your stomach to throw up.

You were left shaking, begging and appealing to the Gods that this was all just a very fucked up dream. Though it seemed a demon was the only one to answer, forcing your face back to see the object.

It was a vibrator. A black and gold colored one that looked very expensive. Never used, you thought. He must have been planning this just for you…

“I need to see how long it will take, and from there we can proceed with the other tests.” He deadpanned before letting your head go.

You scream out in objection as you watched him move, shaking your head despite the searing pain from your neck. “ _Please! Please don't do this, I don't want this!”_

Your pleading fell upon deaf ears of course, but you perhaps thought you could get the attention from someone on the outside of wherever you were being held if you yelled loud enough.

You attempt to close your thighs together as you watched Caustic circle your body like a hungry predator before carefully joining you on the metal bed.

He kept the toy in hand, resting the other against your thigh. He looked like a madman as perched over you, watching and waiting for any new reactions. You refused to give him any.

He carefully took hold of your leg after a moment, caressing it up and down before gently pushing the cloth of the gown toward your abdomen. You hopelessly attempt to pull your legs inward in order to hide your shame, begging for him to stop.

The chemist didn't listen, turning the toy on before pressing it on a neutral patch of skin near your pubic mound. You shiver, it was cold from the metal and the vibrations were already quite intense.

“Is it truly that outlandish that I want to do this to you? Are you repulsed by my urges?” He asked, tilting his head to one side as he inched the vibrator closer to your sex.

You turn your head away from him in disgust, but all you hear in reply to your reaction was an amused chuckle. “I think you've wanted something similar with equal standing. I saw the way you look at me during our visits, but you know that a balance of power between us just isn't feasible.”

You shiver. So you really never was his equal during any point of your interactions… You always thought you were two steps ahead of him, but his determination for this very moment kept him further than you could ever imagine.

“Ask. Simply ask and you shall receive. Your body is truly in want of me, but we must be patient for now… These baseline measurements are critical for future experimentation.” He murmured, lowering his already seductive voice.

You shook your head once despite the pain you felt. “I don't… I don't want this! Caustic, please listen to me!”

His expression remained unchanged, silently pressing the toy between your legs.

You flinch and cry out, startled by the sudden vibrations against your sensitive flesh. “No, get it off! Don't touch me!”

“You body presents a different reality… Can you feel it?” He asked, simply fascinated by the information you provided him.

You felt the steady throbbing in your groin as he mentioned it, letting out a defeated sob as your body betrayed your rationale. You felt defiled. Unclean. Your captor effectively destroying your mind.

The vibration suddenly turned off, a startled squeak escaping you.

“Ah, there's my mouse~” He chuckled in amusement, slowly moving the toy up and down your entrance as he considered something. “I must save this opportunity for another time. Forgive my teasing, you are simply _irresistible_ ~”

You hiccup weakly through your tears at his praise, biting back a moan as you fight to keep your eyes off of the chemist.

The inert toy was pressed against your sex again, pressure gently applied as Caustic continued to observe. “I shall take as long as you need to near orgasm, I am a very patient man. My work is a reflection of it.”

You start to growl, continuously defiant of his whims despite the collapse of your physical willpower.

He seemed to enjoy your diligent animosity for a moment before turning the toy back on, catching you off guard and making your toes curl in ecstasy.

A strained moan escaped you, arching your back in desperation as a single _‘please’_ slipped from your lips. You were uncertain whether you were pleading for more or for him to stop.

“That's all I needed to hear~” He sighed, quite pleased with himself how easy you relented under the strong vibrations.

You cry out once again, breaking down and turning your head to watch him work. And what you saw made your eyes practically roll to the back of your head.

Caustic was breathing heavily into his mask from the sound of it, his chest moving forward and back with the intensity of his focus. His shoulders were tense, it was if someone had made his every muscle flex all at once. You didn't dare look past his chest however, you were worried about what exactly you would find below...

You close your eyes tightly with a whimper to try and get him out of your head, but you could feel your climax start to build up with the consistent attention. You began to tremble under your restraints, catching your captor's attention away from your arousal.

“You're sincerely not faking it?” He seemed surprised at your quick boiling point, pulling the toy away for a moment.

A whimper escaped your lips, a tidal wave of shame quickly overwhelming the desire.

“ **No**. Do not deny it.” He chastised, setting the toy aside. “I see you are in need of further stimulus.”

You opened your eyes again to see what he intended on doing. Presently, he reached for the bag he had brought. He was rummaging around it for a bit before pulling out a bottle of lubricant.

It was hastily applied to his middle and index finger, a dribble of the clear fluid running down the back of the latex glove. He carefully circled your entrance before pressing his fingers in.

You gasp. You were trying so hard not to give Caustic any gratification or means to continue, but that plan quickly fizzled out as soon as he was knuckle deep inside you.

His eyes lit up with desire upon feeling your insides, gently stretching you open before collecting the toy again.

“I suppose it's time for your examination this time, Doc~” He laughed wickedly as you moan, watching you pull so desperately at your bindings.

You clench your pelvic muscles tightly in another attempt to get him to stop, but it appeared futile as Caustic let out a very pleased sounding sigh.

“Marvelous… You must be so incredibly eager…” He murmured, rewarding you with the vibrations from the toy.

You cry out for what felt like the millionth time, your breathing erratic as every nerve was electrified with pleasure. _Do I give in…? Is there any use in trying to resist?_

It didn't seem like you had much of a choice anymore as your captor moved his fingers in and out of you at a rapid pace. It was starting to get to be too much, and he seemed to know it too.

Caustic made eye contact with you during the final stretch. It was absolutely terrifying with the intensity in which he watched you, fixated on your every facial expression. He seemed to be looking for the best way to please you, and it was honestly not too different from what you did all alone.

“I'm… I'm going to…!” You announce, letting go of your shame. You needed to cum, it felt like you were going to spontaneously combust if you didn't get your way.

His eyes widened in delight before pulling away. You screamed out at the torturous teasing, trying to do anything to get Caustic to keep going.

He was unable to be appeased, watching you with a highly fascinated expression. “I had only said I wished to see how long it took, but I never promised allowing you~”

You let out a choked sound, trembling and begging your captor with your eyes. “I… I don't…”

“ _What a pity_. But fortuitously, I got everything I needed.” He hummed and you could tell by his eyes that he was smirking. In your lustful haze you remained completely focused on the gentle wrinkles and freckles around his eyes. He was quite handsome to you despite what the others usually thought.

Your stomach turned on itself anxiously with disappointment, trying to regulate your frantic breathing before Caustic could notice and choke you out again.

Meanwhile, the chemist silently placed the toy on the surgical table before removing his gloves.

“Thank you for your… _enlightening_ results.” He purred, the distortion from the mask and heat it carried sending a surge of need into your hips.

“Is… Is it going to be like that all the time?” You ask before realizing that your legs were being untied, starting at your ankles so you couldn't kick out at his vulnerable bits.

“No. However, do trust me when I say things will continue to increase in intensity.” He explained after a particularly long pause as he watched you squirm while you laid down. “I'm going to bring you to your room now. Come quietly or come unconscious. It is your choice.”

You shiver as you feel the bed start to move you into a seated position. After another search in the bag, Caustic pulled out a complex leather object that had numerous straps to it. Soon afterward, you feel your arms being released up to your forearms. They shot out in an attempt to grasp onto something, but your captor quickly collected your arms and restrained them with the leather binding.

Your arms were immobilized together behind your back now, forearms placed in a sleeve that was connected to a strap on your back and held by your biceps.

You were unable to elbow Caustic anywhere on his body or move your hands. He seemed to have planned every single step of your capture along the way. No stone left unturned and thorough, like a scientist should always be.

“I recommend resisting the urge to kick me. I do have a wheelchair in storage should you decide you have no use for your kneecaps anymore.” He threatened, the restraints on your upper body now completely removed while he worked on the ones lower.

You bit your lip and cursed silently at your foiled plan, knowing he wouldn't hesitate on his promise.

The bindings on your legs were finally removed, allowing you to move and stretch out your very sore body. You grimace as Caustic helped you stand, feeling the mess you made beneath your hips from his ‘experiment’.

The chemist calmly held the strap that connected your arms behind your back, pulling the scrunched up gown back over your exposed hips.

Your back was then pulled flush to the Legend, connecting his hips right against your ass.

You started to panic in silence once you realize the vulnerable position he had you in. _Oh… Oh my God, he's so hard._ The thought was automatic, a unholy friction between the both of you as he walked you out of the observation room and into where you would remain for the rest of your experimentation.

A needy whimper escaped you as he stopped in the middle of the hall. He noticed that you were using this friction as a way to try and orgasm. The way he left you hanging was completely unfair, and who could blame you for trying to get off? Well, ignoring the incredibly fucked up situation you were in.

“How impatient. I'm tempted to punish you...” He growled, leaning in to murmur into your ear. Caustic dug his mask against the bandage as a strange kind of kiss, reaching over with his free arm and giving your chest a possessive and painful squeeze before creating a distance as you continued to walk.

You moan shamelessly as you were touched, but couldn't help the dreadful feeling in the back of your mind.

_Just look at the state of you... You were trying so hard him to stop only moments ago, so what has gotten into you?_

_Perhaps being utterly fucked wasn't such an awful idea anymore..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Test/Retest Reliability

**_// POV: Caustic //_**

 

It was fascinating how fast his subject seemed to fall from their morals when he was around. His very presence among them was a catalyst, provoking Doc and pushing them further and further to the brink of complete submission.

The operative word ‘submission’ coming specifically into play. He never wanted his subject to become completely non-resistant or acclimated to his methods. It would be a waste of a perfectly good test subject, especially one he had grown so fond of.

Nox escorted them into their new room after their first tryst together, reaching with his hand outward from their chest to type in a password. The psychologist remained transfixed on the code with the hopes that they were able to use it in their planned escape, but it would be of no use. This was the only numeric combination he used on this specific room and it was locked on the outside.

Alexander carefully pushed them inside and onto the bed, watching them cry out as they fell on the mattress atop their bandaged neck. The bed itself would fit both individuals with ease, but all he wanted this very moment was to get his subject fed.

“Please enjoy your new surroundings. I will be back with a meal and something less _damp_ to wear.” He cleared his throat, causing his participant to snap their open legs shut with a defensive growl.

Caustic found his way back to the actual residence he lived in above ground. Once in the kitchen, he washed his hands thoroughly and collected the ingredients he needed for a proper meal for them to finally eat.

This moment of privacy also allowed Alexander to think back on what had happened within the experiment. His subject performed at a more than optimal level, although perhaps coming to their conclusion all too soon. Not a complaint. Only a means for improvement. Unless they were faking it. Then that would need to be remedied immediately if that was the case.

Perhaps it was, in fact, only physiological. The stimulation of the vibrator was quite intense, and if their orgasm occurred only an account of the machine he would need another set of data.

The thought intrigued him immensely. His participant reaching climax from only **his** attention.

_Doc's eyes shut tight as Caustic slid his tongue against their sex, keening sweetly and holding his head in a vice with their thighs and a desperate fist around his hair. They would guide him to just the right spot where they would see an endless vision of stars. Perhaps he might even get them to beg._

Nox sighed in frustration as his slacks were getting far too confining for comfort, stabbing a kitchen knife in the vegetable he was currently cutting.

Then that was where the aphrodisiac would come into play. Both of their bodies were impatient and fickle things, and he needed to extend their stamina to get the most information out of their engagements. Perhaps he could set up a camera too? The evidence could easily be destroyed afterward and he would be able to review their encounters from the perspective of an observer.

The angry crackle of the pan alerted Caustic from his fantasies, he quickly tamed it back to a more appropriate temperature before adding the main course.

_I do hope you'll enjoy this. I hardly eat meals this proper myself…_ He thought with a hint of irritation from being consistently so distracted, collecting two plates for the food to rest upon.

Their meals were surgically arranged on the plate and placed on a tray ready to transport the goods. And with a final nod of approval, Alexander collected everything and headed back down to the laboratory.

He approached their holding unit in relative silence before letting out a very inappropriate laugh at what he saw through the one-way mirror.

You were already trying to break your arms in an attempt to get the leather restraints off of your body, and the look of sheer determination on your features was _priceless_. To your unknowing dismay, he had restrained your arms in such a device that any force you could possibly inflict on yourself would be softened by an added security feature he put in last minute.

He didn’t actually think you would be this resistant so quickly after the first experiment, but he relished the challenge.

Shaking his head in amusement, Caustic attempted to calm himself. It didn't take long after for him to grab a new gown from a linen basket and to punch in the passcode to rejoin Doc in their new room.

They looked away immediately as Alexander returned. It was clear that they had been crying out of frustration during their fruitless escape, but the chemist decided not to comment at first. He wanted his subject to sit in the consequences of their own actions and feel the hot seat of embarrassment. He tossed the clean gown aside for the time being.

“Come sit with me.” He beckoned, sitting at the bolted down table with a leg crossed over his lap.

They obey after a moment of consideration, the possibility of starvation likely getting the better of their generally intuitive behavior.

They examined the meal with what Alexander interpreted as an expression of longing as he set it down. Their eyes watered and their lips parted in a way that stirred Nox’s more primal desires.

“Shall we say grace?” He asked, seeming to startle his subject from their thoughts.

“I...I didn’t think you were religious.” Their voice wavered, shifting uncomfortably in their seat.

“Give thanks not to the Gods, but to me. I am your keeper, dear mouse. A God of your fate and wellbeing. I alone control every outcome you can possibly imagine.” Alexander spoke lowly, watching them start to shake in what didn’t seem to be fear any longer.

Nox interrupted his subject before they could even speak up. “If you attempt to psychoanalyze me again, I won’t leave you a scrap to even lick from off the table.”

They close their mouth immediately, and he could see the frustration in their eyes.

He remained neutral, waiting patiently for exactly what he wanted to hear.

“Thank you. For the food.” It was reluctant, but there. Alexander couldn’t be more pleased with how pleasant it sounded from their lips.

“You are very welcome.” He bowed his head, cutting up Doc’s meal into small bits so they could take turns eating. They seemed humiliated by the infantilization of their personage, but was not offended enough to turn down such a delicious meal.

“Roasted vegetables, pan seared leviathan with a red wine reduction, and a piece of rosemary bread.” He explained as he watched them look at their plate. “I have some dessert prepared as well should you continue to behave.” Caustic hears their stomach growling, offering his subject a taste with an amused look.

They accepted the bite, closing their eyes in bliss it seemed as they chew the hunk of meat on the fork and swallow. “It's delicious...” It was said automatically, his participant didn't seem liable to debate that or hide their amazement.

“It is a hobby I am unfortunately unable to participate in often, but I digress...” He hummed, eating a few bites from his own plate before turning his attention back to his subject's needs.

The exchange of food continued for quite some time until both plates were nearly empty, leaving only the bread and the ‘dessert’ remaining.

An amused look graced Caustic's features as they finish eating the slice of bread out of his hand. They were a bit messy from their inexperience, a smudge of rosemary butter left on the side of their cheek.

Without another word, the chemist carefully stood from their seat and approached them. They looked away with a confused expression, not wanting anything to do with the man they had been violated and hand fed by.

Alexander couldn't blame their hesitance. His intentions were far from pure, and they both understood what he _really_ wanted. Regardless, he cupped one hand under their chin and pressed the other against their shoulder. Doc was effectively pressed tight against the back of the metal chair as Nox leaned into their personal space.

He kissed the corner of their lips, effectively getting rid of the mess and leaving his subject quite at a loss for words.

“You're disgusting…” They murmured, eliciting an amused laugh from the chemist.

Caustic pulled their head back using the hand on their chin to force their subject to look in his direction, his shoulders trembling in anticipation as a thunderous sigh escaped him. “That little remark costed you dessert. A shame." The chemist kissed them again with a possessive growl. "This truly repulses you?”

With a hostile look in their eyes, Doc suddenly spat at the Legend with disdain. The amused expression he carried disappeared completely as Caustic stepped back and away in surprise to wipe away the saliva. “You have displayed so many conflicting behaviors in regards to my advances, I am uncertain as to how to proceed. Enlighten me as to which is the truth?”

“Stop. Fucking. Talking!” They shout, standing upright from their own chair and moving to the corner of the room. “You’re so full of sanctimonious shit! I can’t stand it! You cannot justify anything that you’ve done to me!”

Alexander hummed and decided to indulge his subject's request, never bored by their rapid cycling through sheer hatred and primal need. He wanted to watch them most closely in their state of sudden emotional changes and their reaction to his sudden apathetic mood. For now, the chemist cleaned up their mess as the psychologist watched, collecting the plates and silverware to move away later.

They panted softly in the corner they backed themselves into, trembling with the outburst and keeping a close eye on his movements. Caustic himself simply left after bidding them farewell for the night, giving them no satisfaction as a yell followed him out of their containment unit.

After locking up the door, Nox set the plates aside on a nearby shelving unit. He couldn't be bothered to put them away this moment when there was so much work to be done. He immediately found himself craving his subject's presence again, but he knew the illusion of his sudden apathy must be maintained for validity purposes. For now, he made his way to the observation room to continue his devoted watch over his subject.

The room itself acted as a second bedroom for the trapper, containing everything he needed to live a comfortable existence when science demanded his full attention.

Nox hastily turned on the displays, quickly locating his subject in one of them before breathing a sigh of relief.

They had remained tucked away and curled up in their corner, watching the door like a sentry.

Caustic continued to watch them with rapt attention, feeling his member harden once again upon noticing something very peculiar that they were doing.

Doc had moved from their corner, now knelt down on the floor nearest the bed with a pillow shoved between their legs. They moved back and forth repeatedly, the cloth gown scrunching up past their hips with the friction which gave Caustic quite the view of their improvised masturbation. They must have been so frustrated for release.

_Misery loves company…_ He rationalized with himself with a deep and throaty hum, unbuttoning his shirt completely and pulling his dress pants down in a way that allowed him to indulge his very neglected cock.

He wonders if you'll be able to cum without his presence.

Nox came to the understanding that he had a strange and unknown power over you, and you had the same ability over him. It was undeniable and it made his heart skip beats when he stayed around you for too long...

This wasn't the first time he found someone so fitting for his various experiments, but this was the first time he found someone like you. Someone he was willing to keep hanging by a thread and abuse for as long as it took to make you see his dominance over humanity itself.

_There was the thought of patience again…_ Caustic sighed as he realized what he was brooding about, cupping the underside of his groin and squeezing tightly to keep himself grounded. This moment was too delicious to be distracted from.

Alexander turned back to the monitors before flicking a switch on the console dashboard. His ‘independent variable’ could be added into the equation now. He briefly checked the ventilation status before humming in approval. They would start to feel the effects the next time he checked in on them.

_The tension was exhilarating._

After a bit of housekeeping in examining the room's measurements, Nox indulged the airwaves with a very pleasant sigh as he returned to his main focus. He moved his palm rhythmically over the tip to simulate what their test subject was attempting to do.

He looked at their expression with a lazy smile. They appeared frustrated with themselves, likely unable to get off without their hands or an additional stimuli.

But what really tipped him over the edge was the thought that Doc probably couldn't get themselves off _without him._

Alexander shuddered and let his fantasies consume him, half-watching the monitor as his subject let out a frustrated shout into nothing. Much to Caustic's dismay, he couldn't hear what they were exactly yelling about. Due to his dwindling budget, he had to make the choice between audio and visual monitoring and the initial choice was quite obvious for a man of his particular needs.

He moved his hand faster with a more undignified groan. His participant had migrated to the bed for some much needed rest, but that didn't stop him from continuing.

He would need to take them to the facilities soon, which gave him another opportunity to touch his subject without appearing too needy. Caustic growled deeply at the mental image of his subject in the shower, imagining his hands all over your body and the soft squeak you made when startled.

He increased the pace and the pressure his hand used against his length, feeling the crest of his impending climax. He whispered your name to himself before achieving orgasm with a shameless gasp, covering his hand in white and his lower abdomen.

Alexander breathed heavily and began to tremble from the aftershock, struggling to clean the mess he made with a tissue he had kept at his desk.

After regaining some sense of dignity, the chemist leaned in to the microphone with a husky sigh. The condition of silence was completed enough for Nox to feel comfortable breaking it.

“ _Thank you for your participation. The true experiment will begin tomorrow.”_

He learned two things today.

One: He had appeared to become a conditioned stimulus for you. You associated his presence with sexual gratification. Perhaps you had fantasized about him before?

And two: A completely new sensation. He seemed to have experienced ' _love_ ' for the first time, but perhaps more evidence would be required to confirm it for certain.


	15. Volatile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Fixed some continuity errors with Mirage getting to Caustic's home. For the sake of the story, Elliot from Ch. 11 missed his flight and had to stay on base for another day. The time it takes for him to arrive should match up with Caustic's present time with the reader.

**_// POV: Mirage //_ **

 

The trickster preferred staying in the Apex complex for as long as he was allowed. He enjoyed the dorms, the attention, free amenities, and the 24 hour food service that was provided. And who could blame him? He had everything he needed to thrive as a competitor and as an engineer for his holotech.

He liked the people too! Well, with only two notable exceptions.

The newcomer, Doc, seemed to _really_ have a crush on him so it seemed. There really appeared to be a magnetism to their character as you looked across the bar only to meet his eyes. They were soft, longing, and absolutely fixated on him. Well, that's probably not true. You were drunk and went to hug Pathfinder out all people.

 _Man, I really should just put it to rest. If Caustic fucked me up once when talking about Doc, then there's definitely a possibility for it to happen again…_ Elliott chewed his lip anxiously as he watched the sand below the airships fly out from the windforce.

He was headed to his own place. Although they were called back for a crap ton of testing for the games, it only lasted about three days. Only a select few were allowed to stay in the dorms indefinitely and the trickster couldn't help but feel a sting of jealousy.

Elliott sat upright from his seat and considered the other exception to his general philosophy.

Caustic.

Now that was one mean bastard if Mirage had ever met one before. He always took himself so seriously, never one to laugh at anything he or another squadmate did. That was okay. But what wasn't alright were the increasingly hostile encounters he had with Alexander in regards to Doc.

His behavior was unpredictably violent and sporadic, he'd never been so frightened by an attack or a smile before. Mirage shuddered at the memory. Something felt very wrong about this whole situation and he didn't like it one bit.

Elliott pulled his tablet out to check the last message Doc had sent, running a hand through his hair nervously.

_‘Hey! Think I'm going my vacation early. Sorry I can't say goodbye in person, but I'll make it up to you next season.’_

That certainly sounded like them, but Mirage hasn't known or communicated long enough with Doc to be for certain. His correspondence mostly consisted of a few jokes sent back and forth with each other.

He sighed and slipped the tablet away. Was he really this paranoid? Caustic really wouldn't kidnap a stranger with so many witnesses around, would he?

The answer to that was probably a yes, but Mirage tried to keep his feelings optimistic.

The young trickster got up to pace around the airbase before noticing a strange looking ship return. It was the exact same one Caustic used to get home… Perhaps he could persuade the pilot to take him there just so he could put this anxiety to rest.

With a conflicted and nervous laugh, Elliott put in a call to cancel his own passage home before boarding the heap of junk. He had missed his first flight home the day he saw Caustic with the huge bag, and now he was voluntarily canceling the second one. His mother must be worried out of her mind, but he needed to be sure Doc was okay... 

He met the frazzled looking pilot halfway, giving them quite the surprise as he explained the situation.

“Hey, buddy. You know I can't _legally_ do that right?” The pilot responded, looking exhausted. “I know that Caustic guy is a freak, but wouldn't it just be better to forget about your little lover and wait till they show up from their own place? I get paid real nice to keep his guy's home a secret.”

Mirage frowned, chewing the inside of his cheek nervously. Their logic was pretty sound, but he needed to know right now. He took a glance around the cockpit to see what he could use to bribe himself into a trip.

“Oh! I see you like Pathfinder!” Mirage perked up as he noticed the photograph. _Wait, why is he bent over like that…?_

The pilot grunted and crossed his arms. “Yeah, got a problem with that?”

“No, no! I was just thinking that I can offer you the chance to in… integri… Whatever that word is with him!”

The airship pilot's eyes widened dramatically. “Are you trying to say ‘integrate”...?”

“Yep, I can definitely let you do that! I think…” Mirage laughed anxiously, putting his hands on his hips to maintain some semblance of confidence.

“I'll do it. Get in, and give me five minutes before we head off.” The pilot grabbed one of his hands to shake before leaving the ship for a break.

Elliott nodded and had a seat in the cockpit, a bit startled by the eager acceptance.

 _Well, at least I'll be able to make sure he hasn't kidnapped anyone…_ Mirage sighed, closing his eyes and trying to prepare himself for what was to come.

 

**_// POV: Caustic //_ **

 

After a much needed and restful sleep, Alexander woke up and immediately checked on the monitors. His subject was up and awake, pacing anxiously around the room.

 _The aphrodisiac must have made its way to their higher functions by now._ Caustic mused with a very pleased smile, collecting some new clothes for his subject and himself.

He grabbed a gas mask as well, this information was precious to him and he wasn't ready to test for his own response to the gas along with Doc's.

 _I'll take measurements after they are cleaned up and wanting._ He compromised with himself before pressing the button on the intercom system.

“ _Good morning. Please have a seat at the table facing away from the door. Insubordination will be dealt with by force.”_ Alexander announced before leaving the observation room.

He dropped off the clean set of clothing in the bathroom for later, soon making his way to the subject's containment chamber.

The gas mask was swiftly placed over his mouth, ready and waiting to prevent the aphrodisiac from entering his airways

He typed the pin number into the system, opening the door only to be met with the force of Doc's body attempting to slam into him and get him out of the doorway.

Caustic was surprised of course, but he didn't budge. He's dealt with his fair share of resistant subjects enough to know how they attempted to escape.

They are understandably startled by his balance, but foolishly attempt the same thing again.

Alexander shoves them to the floor after the second attempt with a disappointed frown, hearing a weak cry as they hit the floor with a painful smack against the concrete.

“I can't say I wasn't expecting that, but I did hope you would know better.” He sighed, calmly approaching and pulling their legs apart with his boot.

“P… Please. What are you doing to me?” They whimper miserably, attempting to close their legs and scoot backwards.

“It's the aphrodisiac. Your body is reacting to long term exposure most effectively.” He hummed in intrigue, kneeling down to pull you back up to your feet.

They whimper, struggling in his arms as Caustic moved to hold them from behind. Alexander hummed at the resistance they displayed as he escorted them out of the room, attempting to soothe his subject by keeping them close to his chest.

The chemist thrusted his subject into a tiny room down the hall with only a toilet and sink, pushing them against the wall to remove their bindings. “You have five minutes to relieve yourself before I return. If you squander this privilege of privacy you will be monitored from now on. Please, don't force my hand.”

They whimper and nod vigorously, the force of his body against their back clearly quite painful. Nox stepped back after his instructions and left the room, beginning the timer and walking a way for a brief moment.

Caustic removed his mask and stowed that and his restraints away in the meantime, free from any aphrodisiac trails from the room that might affect the validity of the next experiment. The timer beeped irritatingly not too long after he returned to the bathroom, quickly shut off as the trapper opened the door.

His subject was by the sink with the bandage on their neck removed. They looked at themselves with an unknown expression before glancing to the open door.

Alexander moved behind them, wrapping his arms around his subjects waist and tucking his head against the wound. “You wear it well.”

He purred the compliment into their ear before nipping at the lobe, watching his subject's expression turn to one of startled pleasure at his touch.

“I… I don't know what's happening.” They whimper, trying so desperately not to start crying.

“Just let me take care of you. No subject of mine ever needs to worry when they're in my care.” He coaxed although it was a delusional sentence, moving his arm on their waist down to their hips.

They gasped and felt their legs starting to buckle, leaning back into Caustic for support.

The Legend only hummed and moved his hand, lifting your body into his arms and taking you to his private shower nearest the observation room.

He carefully set them down on the bed, stroking the side of their cheek before removing the gown all together.

They shiver and rub where their wrists were bound as an anxious gesture. Quite possibly cold or in anticipation of what was to come from their bodily exposure.

Alexander changed out of his own clothes next, his subject looking away as tears began to form.

He frowned, a bit disappointed by the lack of reaction. That was quickly remedied by pulling their hair in a way that forced them to look.

They shivered with a cry of pain and looked up to him with glazed over eyes, panting softly at the warmth from the aphrodisiac which lingered.

“Are you ready to get cleaned?”

A silent nod.

“Very well.” Caustic pulled Doc up to their feet again before bringing them into the bathroom. His subject looked around in desperation, looking around for an escape that simply did not exist.

He turned on the shower head and adjusted it to an appropriate temperature, offering his subject a hand so they could step inside.

They took it nervously and stepped in, cautiously moving under the water with a deep sigh.

Caustic smiled fondly as he watched them relax, stepping in after them and closing the shower door.

Doc stood directly under the shower, head tilted up to the ceiling as they basked in soothing heat of the water. “I don't think I've ever been so grateful for a decent shower...”

“I'm pleased to see you so content~ A far cry from yesterday.” Alexander purred, pouring some shampoo in his hand for them both.

They let out a soft moan as he began to massage the sweet smelling substance into their hair, evidently very much enjoying his touch.

Caustic used the excess in his own hair and beard, reaching up to adjust the spray settings so they could share the water.

They rinsed and repeated with the conditioner, the body wash being reached for next.

They let out another undignified little moan as Caustic reached around and began lathering their front with the lavender scented gel. It appeared to be a favorite of Alexander's and he used it liberally to clean Doc's flesh.

He worked his way up to their shoulders and arms before moving back down to their abdomen, eliciting another sigh of content.

“Open your legs, I'm going to clean your thighs.” He commanded lowly, bending a bit so he could reach.

His subject shuddered hesitantly before shuffling a bit so they opened.

“More than that. Prop your foot up here if you need. I shall hold you steady.” The chemist growled, tapping at your leg impatiently.

They tried again, crying out in bliss as Caustic slipped his hand between their thighs to wash the outside of their genitals. Doc panted erratically and leaned back into the trapper's strong chest, begging for some unknown attention they craved.

Alexander obliged and suddenly attacked their neck with a mix of kisses and playful bites, cleaning his hand off from the suds to properly attend to his subject.

They whimpered and eagerly rocked into his hand as it was placed back, pleading for more and any kind of attention.

Caustic indulged them, slipping two fingers inside of you while continuing to service you with the remaining fingers on that hand. The other hand rested on your chest to hold you close and steady you.

They cried out and continued to moan in ecstasy, left completely hypersensitive under the effects of the aphrodisiac and being ravished.

“My… Look at how far you have come.” Alexander marveled, moving his fingers in a way that made their body tremble. “I can only imagine what I would be get away with when your body is at my mercy.”

They made a strange choked sound as he moved his fingers out and away all of the sudden, looking over their shoulder in exhausted desperation. “Are you ever going to let me cum?!”

Nox chuckled at the disappointment before shutting off the water. “Patience. I'll gladly give it to you after we dry off and have a meal. I want this data to be flawless.”

They sighed sharply and made their way to collect a towel and don their new gown. They seemed increasingly frustrated thanks to the aphrodisiac effect on their body, something Caustic hasn't had the chance to see in another person other than himself.

The chemist wrapped a towel around his waist before entering the observation room for a moment, collecting his subject's restraints before placing them back on them.

Doc frowned but allowed Caustic to restrain them with the hopes that it would convince the trapper in letting them cum for once. That seemed to be the most important goal, even overriding their desire to escape.

Caustic seemed pleased by their newfound submission, having them sit on the bed while he changed and brushed his hair out.

The process took a while with how much time and effort he put into it, but he eventually returned and guided his subject up to the main floor. He adored their curious expression as they arrived, quickly being escorted to the dining room and seated.

“How do you take your breakfast, mouse? I can make whatever it is you desire~” He offered, pulling an apron off a nearby rack.

But just when Nox thought they had a moment to themselves, they both noticed the ring of a doorbell and the low hum of the intercom system flickering to life.

“Helloo? Anybody home? It’s Mirage!”

His subject bolted straight for the first door in a moment of hope.

Caustic pulled out a kitchen knife.

They cry out for help, but the scream was effectively muffled by the two metal doors that contained the oxygen exchange room.

He throws the knife, landing a direct hit in their shoulder and causing them to collapse at the sudden pain. It would only sever an inch below, but it was enough to stop them from attempting to open the door.

Alexander quickly went to collect them for hiding, praying silently for the doomed fate of their intruder.

_Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against us; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. Amen..._


	16. Cortisol

**_// POV: You //_ **

 

The knife in your shoulder had pierced the skin and the layer of muscle beneath. Your only hope to escape cut short by the well thrown blade. It was an extremely lucky hit, you doubt the chemist was professionally trained in knife throwing to be to repeat the strike.

You sob as you collapsed to the ground, surrounded by your dashed hopes. The moment of pain didn't last long before Caustic snatched you into his arms and rushed to a door down the hall.

Alexander threw you into a closet of sorts, cramming you inside of it in a way that completely prevented you from moving. He collected the knife from your shoulder in one fluid motion before shoving a piece of cloth deep into your mouth that made it impossible to force it back out.

He touched your cheek to steady himself before sighing. “He cannot save you, do not call for help or attempt to get his attention. No man can love you as closely as I can. This new wound will be a reminder of your transgressions.” Alexander pulled away after admiring his handiwork, reluctantly closing the door.

The intensity at which he spoke to you sent a shiver down your spine. He made you feel vulnerable, exposed to the world and all of its unknowns.

You were now surrounded in darkness, your only connection back to the outside world in the form of the heavy footsteps of the chemist and the sounds around you.

You take deep breath as you hear what appeared to be the front door opening.

 

**_// POV: Mirage //_ **

 

After the incredibly awkward flight to where Caustic's home was located, Elliott finally was able to get out and investigate. The pilot opened up the ship's cargo compartment and wheeled out a motorcycle he could use to get to the chemist's place. They've only been there once before, but it wasn't too hard to understand the directions they gave him.

The trickster sighed and mounted the cycle, giving it a quick examination before turning on the ignition. Elliott was no stranger to driving, but something about cycling over to a madman's home in the middle of a quarantine zone made him feel very uneasy.

“Really should've come here with a buddy…” He murmured as he neared where Alexander lived, watching it stand out from the surrounding and desolate neighborhood.

Mirage pulled the borrowed bike into the driveway, having a good but anxious laugh at the abomination that was Caustic's car.

Before going in, the holo-engineer patched in a call to Lifeline but was automatically redirected to her voicemail. He sighed in frustration before relaying the message.

“Hey 'jay…. I uh, I'm doing something really stupid right now. Not like my usual stupid, but like bordering on suicidally stupid.” He cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

“I'm at Caustic's. Alone. He's been acting really weird around Doc, so I just wanted see that he didn't kidnap them or anything. Does that sound weird…?” Elliott shook his head and tried to get back on track.

“Whatever, but I actually found it. Looks like the kind of place he would live: plants all over the place and spotless… Gonna go in. Tell my mom I love her if I don't make it back. Oh! I also owe the pilot I came with something, think they've got the hots for Pathfinder so just let them do whatever I guess. Okay bye!”

He took a deep breath before ending the call and ringing the doorbell, holding the buzzer for an intercom down as he announced his existence. His hands shook, unable to stop the nervous tremors as he waited on the front step.

Elliott continued to shake, waiting for about 5 minutes as he considered leaving before the heavy door was pushed opened by none other than Caustic himself.

He looked tired, breathing more heavily than usual while his eyes looked straight through Mirage. “You must have a really good explanation for coming here, you brat…” He snarled, the creases on his forehead prominent.

 _Okay Elliott, try not to be a complete dumbass in front of a potential kidnapper…_ He thought in a self depreciating way before speaking up.

“I have reason to believe you’ve kidnapped one of my friends. The director gave me permission to investigate.” Mirage tried to calm down his shaking by crossing his arms, stepping into the entryway and frowning up at the deranged scientist.

“Oh, and pray tell what do you have as evidence~?” Caustic tilted his head with a maniacal grin.

“Aside from your weird behavior? Not much, but I'm gonna need a look around on behalf of the higher ups.” Okay, so that was a obvious lie but Elliott knew that the chemist wanted the least attention drawn to his private life even if he saw through it.

Alexander's expression was unreadable, but he silently stepped aside so Elliott can continue in the oxygen exchange room.

“Remove your filthy shoes before you enter. I'm in the middle of making breakfast and I don't need you contaminating my food…”

Mirage nodded and kicked his boots off where the others were, startled by how easy it was to convince the chemist into entering his home. _Something's fishy about all this…_

Elliott entered the main hall after shutting the door behind him, following Caustic into the living room on the left which also connected it to the kitchen.

“Feel free to look around for ‘evidence’ or wait in the living room. I'll get some coffee brewing.” He offered, as decent as any host Mirage had ever seen

Elliott hummed and decided to do some investigating starting in the kitchen and dining room. The chemist's odd and overly relaxed disposition putting him on edge. He wanted to keep a close eye on whatever meal was going to be offered to him.

The trickster silently examined his surroundings. Caustic had a well stocked fridge and pantry, he probably got his food delivered from a care package delivery considering how far removed he lived from civilization. Perhaps it would be for the best. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to deal with the codger as a grocery clerk.

‘ _What do you mean my coupon for raisins expired two years ago?! I demand to talk to the supervisor at once before I murder everyone in the store!’_ Mirage let a fit of laughter escape him at the mental image, catching Alexander's attention.

“If you are looking for something specific, just ask… You're going to let all the cold air out of the refrigerator.” He scowled in annoyance, Mirage shrugging in reply as he shut it.

Elliott then moved to see what exactly Caustic was making. “Aw, no pork chops?”

“Is bacon close enough?” The chemist looked over his shoulder from what he was currently mixing in a bowl.

The holo-engineer simply hummed in reply, leaving the kitchen for the living room again.

 _Holo-TV, couch, rickety old recliner which probably was his favorite seat… Yeah, this all checks out I guess._ Mirage hummed in disappointment, although he wouldn't exactly know what to do if he found something out of the ordinary.

He made his way back to the hall, checking a few doors as he passed.  

 _Garage, study, bathroom… Oh? This one didn't open._ Elliott raised an eyebrow as he jiggled the handle, but was startled by something down the hall that was far more pressing.

“Oh. My. God!” He said out loud, far more shaken up by his discovery than anything else he had come across.

There was a clatter from somewhere in the house before the chemist came running over to him, evidently surprised by the exclamation.

“Caustic… What the hell is _that_?” Mirage pointed down the hall before looking over his shoulder, unable to control his shaking.

Alexander looked at the trickster with a deep sigh and a tight clench in his jaw, he had reached for something in his apron but let it go.

“That's my cat.”

And true to his word: a one-eyed, gray cat with a pink collar came jingling over to greet the stranger and her owner.

“Oh my God, I can't believe you actually take care of an animal…” Mirage pulled the goofiest grin and knelt down to introduce himself to her.

“Be gentle. She's a retired test subject.” Nox grumbled before heading back into the kitchen before anything could burn.

Elliott giggled softly and lifted the friendly cat into his arms, taking her to the living room so he could relax and enjoy the company with his new friend.

 _Man, I guess everything is okay… The locked room was probably his bedroom or something._ Mirage reasoned, humming happily as the feline purred in his arms.

The aroma of bacon and pancake batter filled the home, giving a bit of life to the generally cold atmosphere it had when Elliott first entered. This was the most human he had ever seen Caustic before, his performance in the ring was probably just for show. Mostly.

“Y'know! For someone who threatened to beat me to death, you're actually like a weird murderous uncle outside the ring~” He announced happily to Alexander.

The chemist only looked over his shoulder in confusion before rolling his eyes. “Well, annoying _nephew_ , the coffee is done should you care for a cup.”

Mirage gently moved the cat off his lap before going to grab the mug that Caustic had already made for him, thinking nothing of it as he poured a metric ton of sugar into it.

Elliott found a spot at the kitchen table, watching Alexander finish off the first few pancakes and pull the bacon out of the oven. “You are leaving after breakfast. I need to work.”

“Yeah, that's fair I guess… I came here without notice anyways.” Mirage shrugged, taking a swig of coffee before reeling back from the strange taste.

“Wow. Uhh, not to be rude or anything but where did you get this blend from?”

“Imported. It's actual coffee grounds, so I don't expect you to understand the complexity of it. One could have their tongue burned off by the sludge at the cafeteria… I am being completely honest. I tested the pH levels once before.”

Mirage frowned a little at his elitist attitude before snickering at Caustic's apron. It was a periodic table of food and spices. _Man_ , this guy really loved his chemistry themed novelty items. Elliott wouldn't be surprised if Alexander even had a shrine of Dmitri Mendeleev in his bedroom.

“You've been laughing an awful lot today for someone supposedly investigating the ‘kidnapping’ of a friend.” Caustic remarked, bringing over two plates with pancakes and bacon.

“Yeah? Well let's talk about that actually.” Mirage cleared his throat, tapping his fork against the table to release a bit of pent up anxiety.

“By all means.” Nox gestured for him to begin after setting plates and silverware down.

“So. About Doc... Do you like them or something?” He started off, not really sure how to broach the subject with more finesse.

“Their presence is tolerated.” Alexander's tone was clipped and harsh to the ears.

“That must be a substantial amount for you if it's worth punching a guy over…” Mirage murmured, picking up the syrup to drench his pancakes in.

“Elliott. What exactly is your aim?” Caustic growled, slamming his fist on the table to intimidate the trickster.

Elliott didn't flinch however, finding the entire display quite suspect. “I want to know if it's alright if I go out with them on a date or something. As partners.”

The trapper's jaw clenched again as he shook his head. “No… No it's not alright. They have never loved or wanted you like that.”

Elliott tilted his head in confusion at his sudden change. “How do you know? We've barely even known them for more than a few days...”

Caught in the act, Alexander took a deep breath before telling a snippet of what seemed to be the truth. “I must confess, I have been meeting them every day for evening conversation…”

“Really now! Is that why you got so jealous when I said they had a crush on me?!” Mirage looked stunned by the older man's startling admission.

“Yes. Now drop the subject and eat before it gets cold.” The legend frowned, snatching the syrup and pouring it on his own breakfast.

Elliott shrugged before doing as Nox asked, always happy to get a free meal in despite its source.

They both ate in silence, feeling the heavy tension hanging in the air like a noxious explosion on the battlefield.

Mirage seemed certainly surprised by the quality of what Caustic has made, hearing only supposed rumors that the chemist couldn't possibly have the expertise it took to prepare a good meal.

They finished not too long after, the conversation picking up speed again.

“I hope you know that I won't give in on trying to pers… persuading them to like me when they get back.” Mirage piped up proudly, getting up from his seat.

“Yes of course. May the best man take their hand for himself.” Caustic agreed, getting up out of his seat to guide Elliott back out.

The young engineer nodded with a proud smile, following the chemist to the door and petting the cat along the way.

“I trust you have nothing but pleasantries to report?”

“Yeah! Nothin’ but what he'd expect. I'll keep the cat a secret if you really want~”

“I don't expect many to believe you if you did mention her.” Caustic sighed, watching him get his shoes back on.

Elliott nodded reluctantly with a flighty laugh, standing back up and getting the door for himself after the oxygen exchange.

“I'll see you back in the ring, Meowstic~” Mirage teased with a wink, receiving a look of ire before running to the borrowed bike to avoid whatever arcid reply Nox could come up with.

 

_I guess everything looks okay. Maybe he's really not as bad as I thought..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I freak you out this chapter, everyone? 
> 
> As much as I would love to see Caustic kidnapping/murdering Mirage, there would be way too many issues that would come from that and Alexander knows the last thing he needs is more attention pointed in his direction. I also would like to keep writing about Doc's experimentation for a while longer~
> 
> Results from the poll have indicated that the majority wish for Doc to remain gender neutral! It won out fem Doc by only two points, so perhaps I'll write a one-shot with a female character as its own thing.
> 
> Okay! Thanks for reading! 💚


	17. Spatial Contiguity

**_// POV: You //_ **

 

It took what seemed like ages for Alexander to come back and retrieve you from your location in the closet. After being blinded by the light when the door opened, the chemist gently pulled you out of your spot and cradled in his arms

“I apologise for the delay. Handling that boy demands finesse…” He sighed in frustration, carrying your body bridal style to the table. The residual aphrodisiac allowed you to find a sense of comfort from his touch, though it didn't override the hurt.

A pained sob escaped you as you were seated on the dining chair, the gown was quickly ripped off from your shoulder so Alexander could get a good look at what he was dealing with.

“It didn't hit anything important as far as I can tell, but you may be going into shock from the blood loss...” He frowned, moving swiftly from the kitchen to the bathroom and back again.

He had brought a first aid kit with him, presently wearing blue latex gloves to keep your skin sterile. He calmly circled behind you to apply pressure to the still bleeding wound with a strip of gauze, tsking softly at your panic.

“I need you to stay calm and breathe with me. In… And out.” He directed coldly, watching you struggle to catch you breath.

“Try it again. I _need_ you to focus. You're not getting enough oxygen to your organs.” He pleaded an immediate and panicked shift in his eyes. Caustic kept an intense pressure on the wound as you begin to hyperventilate.

He cursed lowly before pulling you out of the chair and into his lap on the floor, dragging the first aid kit over before fishing out a syringe. “I'm hesitant to use this on you, but I shall if I must. It will be a very unpleasant experience for your first time.”

You sob and struggle frantically in his lap before being pulled flush against the larger man's chest. His warmth and shockingly tender grasp on you strangely soothing.

Alexander rested his forehead against your own and simulated deep breaths for you to follow. You continue to hyperventilate for a moment before making an attempt, sharing the same desperate and painful breath.

“That's it, mouse… You're doing very well. Keep breathing and count to three, I'm going to reach for your hand.” He instructed in a very low and soothing tone that you have never heard before.

_One..._

_Two..._

_Three…_

Your cold and clammy hands stopped shaking as he reached behind to hold one of your bound hands to expose the wrist. “I'm going to let the pressure off your wound and administer the syringe. Count to five this time while the solution is injected.” Alexander asked, kissing the soft dampness of your cheek. “Breathe through your nose and bite down hard on the cloth in your mouth, but you must stay _still_.”

You obeyed once again as he let go of your shoulder, using the free hand to pick up the syringe and plunge the needle into your wrist.

The needle was purposefully thick and made to puncture through heavy cloth, the resistance-free insertion itself making you cry out in pain around your cloth gag. _One_.

Your body begins to shake internally with the sudden burst of adrenaline that came during the next moment. You felt like you were going to throw up the very little you had left in your stomach. _Two._

The outside of the stab wound suddenly felt like it was on fire, the blood being effectively clotted to stop the leaking. _Three._

Every nerve in your brain was now sent into overdrive as it began rapidly healing the stab wound, an intense itching sensation as new skin covered the sealed cut. _Four_.

A blast of cold suddenly flood through your veins as the injection was completed, soothing the initial wound from the puncture and the heat. _Five._

The syringe was swiftly removed and thrown to the other side of the room. Caustic breathing out a sigh of relief as he moved away to take a look at the wound.

“It looks good… You did marvelously for your first injection. It's rarely ever used for knife wounds.” He murmured quietly in relief, removing his gloves and tossing them aside. The cooking apron he wore also joined the pile.

“Would you mind too terribly if I asked how it felt…?” _Ah he was back_. The scientist had quickly replaced the nurturing man you saw moments ago.

You looked up to him with more tears your eyes and he seemed to understand your message loud and clear, pulling you back against his chest with a deep sigh. “I apologize for the apparent distress this seemed to cause, but you _did_ attempt to run from me.”

Tears continued to roll down your cheek from simultaneously the shock of blood loss and the sheer comfort this heartless man offered you. This was a time where you desperately needed it.

Caustic carefully moved you off his lap before helping you to your feet. “Let's get you fed. I'm sure it will give you some strength back.” You nod weakly and were guided back to the table to sit.

He carefully propped you up in the chair so you wouldn't have to lean your shoulder into it, collecting the first aid kit to clean the dried blood and the area around the wound. “It's closed up and won't leave a scar, but I hope you will remember this moment should you dare repeat it.” He finished up calmly and collected the syringe, cloth, and latex gloves to throw them away.

It was a great relief to have the gag removed from your mouth, being able to cough and salivate again a welcome return. You breathe through your mouth a few times before speaking.

“So Elliott really has no idea that I'm here…” Your voice was weak from the painful yelling and muffled cries you attempted to make in the closet, the only thing you were really able to do was to send an avalanche of books down over your own head.

Mirage didn't seem to notice the desperate sounds, distracted by something else down the hall. _A cat_. You were curious as to where it ran off to.

“No. It’s for the best for all parties involved. He had a trail of evidence regarding his arrival, if I tried anything he would have a mob of people looking for him after he went missing.”

“Why no one else is looking for me?! I wasn't even intending to leave yesterday, Lifeline knows this!” You cry out, begging for a reason why you felt so abandoned.

“I took care of everything. They all think you left for vacation.” He hummed, going over to wash his hands and to bring you breakfast.

You cry out in anger, frustrated with this new normal of hopelessness. “I wish you just killed me the night we first met…”

“We both know I am not the kind of person to kill without reason. You have not given me a reason to grant you release. Without even knowing it, you have passed every test death has offered.”

You began to shake your head silently as he returned, pulling a chair over to sit with you and taking your cheek in his hand. “Can you tell me how you take your coffee?”

After a sigh that ravaged your whole body, you tell him. He hummed softly at your response before tilting your head in his direction with the lightest pressure in his palm.

“I thank you.” Alexander's eyes were fixated on your lips, its usual piercing and analytical gaze blunted by a twisted fondness for your sheer existence. You breathe in a trembling breath at this strange new expression before the air was suddenly forced back out.

He had placed his lips against your own in one fluid motion. It was delicate, chaste, but a kiss in its own right that would shake you to your core.

His lips were slightly chapped and longing for more than what he had already taken. It reminded you of kissing the soft leather of a beloved book, putting it back in its place on the shelf only to take it out again for another indulgent read.

The long beard he always sported tickled up against you cheek and under you chin with the fondness of a playful lover. You sigh as he pulled away, wishing so desperately to have access to your arms to pull him into a deeper kiss.

It frustrated you to no end to have such a bizarre love-hate relationship with him, but you supposed this was exactly how he felt in return.

His expression was the softest you had ever seen it, lips parted in just the barest amount as if he was surprised you didn't try to bite or retaliate for the display of affection. “I'll go get your coffee…” He murmured, swiftly getting up to get another cup for himself and you.

You watch him leave, trying to catch your breath. _Oh God._ _I_ _can't_ _be falling victim to_   _such a wicked person_ _..._ You were supposed to be the one to empower those who had been struggling to get out of toxic relationships, and now it felt as if you were undermining everything you had ever told your clients.

The guilt is crushing. You couldn't tell if you were falling victim to his traps or the tricks your own mind was playing.

Before you could surround yourself with any more guilt, Caustic returned and placed the cup to your lips. You drank from it in silence, earning a pleased hum from the chemist.

“I see you're falling into your proper role, my mouse… It won't be long at all before I can let you have use of your arms again.”

You looked up to him hopefully, hearing the mug being set back on the table and replaced with the metallic scrape of silverware on ceramic.

The chemist had a method for everything, including one of feeding you breakfast. Pancake, bacon, pancake, coffee… It was a bizarre pattern that he seemed very reluctant to break until you began to speak once more.

You were running out of ideas that could lead to your liberation. The only thing that remained was to play his game and seduce him into letting you go...

“I used to sneak out and watch the Apex Games during all-nighters, you know… It kept me going when things got really bad.” You murmur, reaching under the table with your foot to caress the inside of his thigh.

He took a startled inhale of air after a devastating cough, attempting to distract himself by drinking a bit of coffee and ignoring your attempt at flirtation.

You didn't care if this felt wrong anymore. You needed and craved your captor's attention as much as you needed to breathe or to eat, this was the only way...

“Why would someone like you watch a Bloodsport like that? I'm aware our audience isn't comprised of the most tasteful of viewers, so this makes you quite the outlier.” He coughed again, setting his mug down to continue feeding his subject.

“I watched it because of you. Sometimes I would bribe one of the tech department interns to grab a copy of your uncut footage...” You admit nervously, this was a dark secret you had never told anyone before. Not even your closest friend in academics knew.

Caustic's eyes widened in surprise at the confession, setting the fork down for a moment. “Is there a reason?”

You nod, chewing at your lower lip anxiously as you seal your fate. “I liked listening to your voice… Perhaps a little too much.”

The chemist seemed stunned, his relaxed expression from before coiling up into one of morbid curiosity as he stood upright. “Too much? _Please, elaborate…”_

“I… I had collected everything you said in battle and got off listening to it.”

Something seemed to connect in the trapper's mind as he went to collect you from the chair. “Did you fantasize about anything while you listened to me?”

You swallow harshly and nod, causing him to shudder deep in his core. “I'm taking you back to observation. I need to notate…”

Your hair on the back of your neck raised with nervous anticipation as he brought you to a bookshelf.

He let go of holding your restraints before moving a few books around before the shelf parted in the middle to reveal an elevator.

He was beginning to remind you more of a superspy villain than a chemist with an eccentric and voracious appetite for blood and knowledge.

Regardless, he coaxed you in with a touch of your arm back before the elevator sent you back down to the lab. You were shaking. You were going to fulfill the underlying context of your existence here.

The scientist seemed to notice, placing a steady hand on your shoulder where the knife wound disappeared. A silent reminder from your captor that your free will was extinguished and defiance would be not be tolerated any longer.

It sends another shiver down your spine, but your drug laden body refused to interpret the gesture as unwanted.

He guides you to your containment chamber after grabbing a few things from his room, holding a unique looking gas mask close his chest.

Caustic instructs you to be seated on the bed after carefully placing the mask on you. It was padded and comfortable, but had a strange and faint scent of something sweet and fruity in nature. You remember waking up to the lingering aroma today, and you recall it being referred to as an aphrodisiac...

You sit with quick obedience on the bed before you watched the chemist join you, plugging a canister into the mask which amplified your already overwhelmed senses.

“ _Breathe it in…”_ He instructed with a kiss to the mask's respirator, reaching in front of you to tear open the gown.

_Oh… Oh God, is he really going to do it this time…? Am I really going through with this?_

 

The answer was a resounding and senseless _yes_.


	18. Oxytocin

 

**_// POV: Caustic //_ **

 

His test subject was nothing less than a  _ marvel _ to behold. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight than your prone body at this very moment. They trembled submissively as he ripped their gown open, their vulnerable flesh reacting quickly to the cold air with a cascade of pinpricks.

He growled lowly in approval before making another tear in the cloth to free your arm opposite of the shoulder wound. This allowed him to completely remove the gown from their body without having to take off the restraints.

Alexander tossed the ripped cloth unceremoniously to the side before stripping off his own clothing from the waist up. He would probably need to order more gowns at this rate, but now it was time to indulge himself in his research…

With a pleased hum, Caustic propped himself above your body and stared into your gentle eyes like a starved beast.

After they earned his seal of approval by looking back, Alexander reached out to touch their neck. His subject recoiled and flinched at his touch, but something primal had seemed to wake within them as well.

He started slow, stroking the bandage of the bite mark before removing it entirely. He knew the exposure to the air likely gave you great relief judging by the deep breath you took after it was off. 

Nox found himself tracing the scarred over mark with a fond sigh. “It has healed. The syringe appears to have had a residual effect and caused your neck to repair itself.”

His subject seemed surprised by the fact, not even wincing as Caustic applied pressure.

“Luckily for you, it has left my mark. As much as I would have  _ loved _ to try it again if it disappeared, you have retained my blessing.” The trapper hummed before moving along.

His dark and longing tone made the hair on the back of their neck stand up again, a stuttering sigh escaping your precious lips behind the mask.

“A blessing? Do you think of yourself as a God, Caustic…? They ask, apparently curious for what he thought of himself.

He tilted his head softly, fascinated by the question as he pressed his thumbs into their clavicle. “I suppose it would depend on your definition of what a deity is.” Alexander moved his thumbs inward in a half-circle motion to feel your heartbeat.

“If you consider a God to be an individual who has vastly more power than the average mortal, then many people can be considered as such. Myself included.” He took a deep breath before lowering his hands, cupping the underside of their chest with an agonizingly patient sigh. How he so wished to place his lips upon their chest this very instant, but his explanation required more depth.

“If a God is a being who brings things into creation by means of some unknown force or magic, than I could be considered the polar opposite. A devil or demon, if you will. Someone who destroys through sheer intellect and prowess alone.” He pressed his lips to the top of their chest for a moment, making them whimper with the heat they must have felt from it. 

“I believe I am a God in my own right, as are the other Legends. We have our followers, our sacrament, and our holy objects. I know for a fact that Gibraltar has his loved one kiss the iron of his sacred weapon before the competition. His own form of blessing, safety perhaps....” He mused, hands beginning to shake as the urge became too much.

Alexander nosed the side of their chest before pulling lightly at a nipple with his teeth, causing Doc to cry out from the sensitivity. 

He focused on his acolyte for a moment, letting his tongue roll back and forth to harden the bud before duplicating the process with the other. 

They whimper and moan pleasurably below him, their shoulders tense as they fought their bindings.

Caustic pulled away, satisfied by their state of undoing. “I suppose your next question would be what kind of God I am.”

They nod, feeling his rough hand move up and down their chest to send more warmth throughout their body. “Is it death itself…?”

He shook his head. “I may be a conceited man, but to say that I am death itself would be too much. No, my  _ dear _ mouse… I am the hand that touches the shoulder of every living thing before they meet their precious end. Can you guess?”

“Are you time…?” 

Alexander shook his head once again before leaning into your ear. It was a momentous occasion for Caustic to finally reveal his hand. 

“ _ I am decay. _ ” He whispers into their ear like it was the most treasured secret he had, his heavy breath making them tremble.

“I am the softening of a corpse's flesh, the degenerative rot of animal fangs, a vulture who picks at a carcass and the worms that fester beneath its skin, a disease that perpetuates endless suffering, and the very mold that causes even the tallest of trees split and collapse.” Nox felt himself shaking now, carefully moving himself down and between their thighs. 

“My temple has been desecrated for as long as anyone can remember, but look at you… You're on your back, spread-eagle, and  _ begging _ for my poisonous attention.”

They make an odd and helpless sound behind the mask as he watched their sex throb and glisten with moisture, making them cry out helplessly as he pressed his finger against it. 

“You shall receive everything you ask for. Even if it means your very desolation. By the Gods living and dead, and everything I stand for, you  _ shall _ have your blessing...” He promised, moving his fingers away and pressing his tongue up against their most sensitive flesh. 

They cry out in surprise at the warm slick of Nox's mouth bring pressed against their genitals, looking away in embarrassment as they ravish their sensitive body.

Alexander growled at the lack of attention, quickly hooking his arms under their legs and pulling you closer so he could pleasure you properly. “I  _ demand _ that my little acolyte pays attention as I bless them.” He commanded impatiently, but quickly looked pleased with himself as Doc turned back to watch. 

They visibly trembled, unable to cover their face with their hands or look away without Caustic stopping his attention to reprimand them. His tongue felt like hot velvet against their sex, rapidly moving up and down their most vulnerable flesh and sucking relentlessly.

Nox moaned softly at the power he had over his test subject, feeling his cock start to harden against the bed. He refocused his attention on his subject however, he needed to collect the data that came from his stimuli on Doc's sexual gratification first. 

They let out another helpless cry as his tongue prodded against their entrance over and over, the death grip he had on their thighs bound to leave marks.

Caustic quickly lost himself in the bliss of the moment, focusing solely on the pleasure of his participant despite his now desperate thrusting of his hips on the mattress. 

He watched as they threw their head back in shameless pleasure. Breathing heavy and labored in the mask, which caused it to fog up a bit. They certainly had less control over their reactions than he did, never having the fogging issue during his personal use.

Alexander pulled back with a soft hum and wiped his mouth, moving up to remove the mask and laying on your side. “I want you to see everything I'm doing to you… I was your fantasy, yes? It’s only right that you get the chance to witness me in the flesh.” 

He touched your chest as your lungs inflated desperately for purified air, feeling it rise pleasantly up into his hand. “Tell me, was this something you thought about?”

The subject nods with a shy expression, looking fleetingly at Caustic’s body before the man himself pulled them close. “Even with the bindings? You would be correct to assume that I enjoy my partners being at my complete mercy…” 

Doc shivers and arches their back in an attempt to get him back, a needy sound escaping their lips.

“Use your words. What is it you fantasized?” He teased with a sadistic chuckle, ghosting his hand down the side of their cheek.

“I want… I want you to kiss me again, but with more passion than last time and I want to be held...” They murmur as their eyes looked downcast in embarrassment as they admitted their first, and rather innocent, fantasy to their captor. 

Caustic hummed and reached out to hold their back as per request, teasing his subject again with a few open mouthed kisses on their neck and jawline.

“Fuck!  _ Please _ , I meant on my lips!” They cry out at the torturous sensation, panting heavily before their breath was suddenly cut off by Alexander’s lips crashing against their own.

His subject had a pleasantly soft and warm mouth despite the lack of care they had in captivity. He could only imagine how lovely they would feel anywhere else on his body.  _ Ah, now there was an idea… An aphrodisiac laced lipstick... _

Alexander deepened the kiss, moaning softly as he teased and coaxed his subject’s lips open in no time at all. They tasted like maple and smoke from breakfast, but also something indescribable yet completely addicting. 

His captive mewled and gasped as they were claimed so intimately, completely helpless to the trappers’ desire. Nox rubbed his tongue against theirs and had the gesture reciprocated in kind, tainting Doc's soul from the inside out.

He lets them pull back for breath, smirking viciously at the state he had left them in. 

Their hair was a mess from rubbing against the pillow so much, a charming sight to behold as  delicious heat radiated from their cheeks. His subject's eyes glistened and dilated in the sharp light of the containment chamber, looking up to him with a devoted stare as they pulled away. 

“ _ Simply decadent… You're a fast learner, my little acolyte~”  _ He purred, touching the goosebumps that had emerged on your chest.

“I… I didn't expect you to be so good.” They murmur timidly, as if they had expected the chemist to be completely oblivious to the extent of human intimacy. 

“You make a lot of assumptions of what I can and can't do. Allow me to simply,  _ surprise _ you from now on~” He hummed before going in for round two, pulling one of their legs to hook around his waist. 

His lips crash into theirs once again, he didn't care how desperate it probably made him seem. Alexander was eager to bruise and completely consume his captive within the kiss. 

They cry out with the increase in proximity and passion, shakily grinding their hips against the tightness in Caustic's trousers. He growled in approval within the kiss and sucked on their tongue, making them squeak in surprise.

The chemist was amused by the reaction he had elicited, breaking the kiss once again with a shameless and very satisfied sigh. He was a messy and fierce kisser by nature, and relished every opportunity to invade the senses of his subject

He was the catalyst to entropy after all...

Nox snapped the string of saliva that still connected him to you, able to taste your divine essence on his lips. He took a few moments afterward to breathe, watching you rest your head on his shoulder. 

“Did I meet the expectations of this fantasy~?” He asked. Not that he really needed the assurance, but he'd like to hear it from Doc themselves. 

They nod in a haze and continued grinding. This behavior crossed a line, reprimanded with a sharp blow to their rear and a possessive grab that held them in place. “Patience. Let me continue to model your desires. What is it you want next?”

His subject let out a desperate sounding moan before nodding. “I… I want to keep going. I want your head between my legs again!”

He chuckled softly at their need, moving their hooked leg off his waist before crawling between their thighs once more.

He laid down on his stomach, pulling them in close before ravishing their sex with a renewed intensity. They cried out in bliss, shoulders straining forward as if they were trying to break free of their bindings and touch him. 

Although the sentiment was appreciated, Nox needed no encouragement as he used his mouth and tongue to continue to work you to your climax. 

It certainly didn't take long after that, they trembled with an impressive magnitude before suddenly pulling him in closer using their legs. 

Alexander didn't mind their needy reaction, letting them grip the sides of his head tightly against their thighs. He continued to lick and suck their pulsating arousal as they climaxed, watching their glorious expression with an intense chartreuse gaze.

His goal was to bring them to a state of oversensitive ecstasy, and he had exceeded even their widest expectations. He kissed their sex as they shivered below him, spent for now. 

He pulled away after licking his lips, carefully prying their legs apart and sitting in a knelt position while removing his trousers. 

His subject made a embarrassed sound as Nox caught them watching, looking away and chewing on their lip. Caustic simply smirked at the display, running his hand down their thigh as if to comfort a helpless prey animal before its neck was snapped. 

The latter part came in the form of Alexander resting his length against their entrance, closing their legs in a way that allowed him to fuck their thighs while keeping contact with Doc's genitals.

He held their legs up and let them rest over his shoulder, gladly willing to bear the weight in order to watch their expression.

He moved with purpose, bucking his hips into the tight seam their closed legs made for him to fill. It was a blissful and soft sensation, the underside of his cock warmed and lubricated by their spent arousal.

Caustic growled softly and reached for their neck with a famished look in his eyes. If it were anyone other than you, this would be the time for their last rites.

He pressed lightly on their interior and exterior corteroid arteries. “You need to shake your head if this is getting too much. I  _ will _ stop.” He instructed, earning a weak but consensual nod.

The chemist applied heavy pressure after they assented, counting to ten internally while continuing to rock his thick girth against your hole. It sent a marvelous and powerful sensation to Caustic's hips to watch you suffocate and become so vulnerable, but it felt even more pleasurable to watch you when he let go.

Doc looked just as blissful as the air rushed back into their lungs, oxygenating their deprived blood. They came again with a weak sob, their sex quaking beneath Alexander's length.

He duplicated the process a few more times at your very physical approval of the suffocation, observing them quickly dissolving into a mindless fuck-toy from the sheer ecstasy of it all.

Caustic let go of their throat with a highly pleased moan, satiated with the state you were in now as he focused on his own pleasure for a while. It was only fair. You had come twice already from his attention. 

He frantically rubbed his cock against your sex, the friction between your thighs everything he could ever had hoped to have taken. 

The chemist struggled to keep breathing as he surmounts the point of no return, so desperately trying to hold back from penetration and the chance to cum inside of you.

He effectively resisted the urge and climaxed with a thundering cry, painting their arousal and pelvic bone with stripes of white. Nox could hear his own heart pounding in his ears, drowning out the soft mewls his subject made. He wasn't disappointed not to hear them however, there would be another time where he would make them scream. 

For now, he removed himself and carefully laid back on the bed. His poor knees ached from kneeling for so long, but it was well worth the afterglow and witnessing his subject shyly bury their head against his fuzzy chest. 

He breathed heavily before he reached out to hold them, rubbing their back with a contented sigh. “These notations will be exquisite, little mouse. Your results have proven very valuable.” Caustic hummed, slowly letting go much to Doc's dismay. 

“Wait, please!” They call out, catching his interest quite effectively. Nox had started to turn to get off the bed, but was called back by the siren song of his needy subject. 

He looked to them in silence, watching them struggle to find their words. 

“Can you… Can you stay until I fall asleep? Just this once?” They look pitifully to the floor as they ask, trying to pull a blanket up with their feet to cover their tastefully nude form.

Alexander's eyes widened in surprise with the request, fascinated by the new response to the aphrodisiac's effect on one participant's desire for another person's company.

“Let me clean you up and record the results, then I will comply with your inquiry.” He assured, continuing to stand and collect his clothes into a pile. 

His subject watched him leave with a longing expression, Nox took a quick glance over his shoulder to confirm the theory before leaving for good.

_ Even without the influence of the aphrodisiac, even I feel reluctant to leave…  _ He sighed heavily, closing the heavy containment door behind him.

Alexander scratched the side of his face with a pleasant growl, stalking his laboratory halls in peace before noticing a strange glow from the observation room.

Nox popped in with a sigh and collected the glowing object, which happened to be his com tablet. 

He turned it on silently before being bombarded with a wall of notifications. 

 

_ Ah, what another lovely surprise. 6 missed calls from Lifeline... _


	19. Rotting Peaches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This isn't exactly the next chapter per se, but I'd like to add a few bonus ones here and there when I can~
> 
> I apologize for the very delayed update... I've been working on other things as you may have already seen and have become a pretty avid role-player, which serves as a pretty effective distractor. ^^;
> 
> Do feel free to skip this chapter should you wish, it has no relation to the main story and is probably just a glorified character study on Caustic. 💚

_**// POV: Caustic. Before Doc //** _

A sandstorm was wreaking havoc in the Outlands, effectively cutting off communication between the Apex Compound and Caustic's home near Humbert Laboratories. However, his residence was untouched and actually quite pleasant. That made it hard to believe anything was going on despite the reports.

It was truly a shame. Nox had intended to reorder supplies through his Apex sponsors today. He was running out of some crucial chemicals for his latest experiment. But after the eighth call went unanswered, he gave up and began preparing for an evening outing to the labs to scavenge.

Alexander seemed a little frustrated by the lack of attention directed to his calls, but he would make do. The Apex quartermasters and administrators had enough on their plates already with securing everything down. He just hoped he could find what he needed in the warehouses on his own.

He calmly migrated from his study to change into his heavy equipment and apron, fastening up the yellow monstrosity tightly before heading out and into the untamed wilds of the Frontier.

Nox opened up the door to the oxygen exchange chamber in his home, methodically making sure his mask functioned as intended before the exterior door released with a hiss and allowed him to step out.

Alexander did so in silence, admiring the setting sun in the distance while sweeping a few grains of sand away from his front porch with his boot.

He took a deep breath of purified air before starting the journey. It would take him half an hour to get to the very front of the labs and far longer to get where he suspected the chemical might be.

The chemist didn’t mind the long walk, he welcomed a bit of silent contemplation and exercise. If he were in a less agreeable mood, he likely would have driven his car. But the walk was fairly easy, and he needed to save fuel for longer excursions for when he made the rare trip outside of quarantine to the next smallest town.

He took another deep breath of the with a pleased sigh as he released it again, bringing his legs to move one step after the other and away from his lifeless neighborhood. Alexander looked around to the other cozy and deserted homes in the meantime, imagining what life would be like if he hadn’t been so consumed by his creation.

Perhaps children and their parents would be out on their front lawns, laughing and enjoying the hazy orange and pink sunset. They would point at the hulking man in the strange yellow suit while tipping back sweet tea and pleasant conversation. Maybe he would wave back, kneeling down to tell a child the importance of science and how everything will be in their hands when all the powerful figures of today were long gone.

Despite his ethical change, Nox had a soft spot for the young minds of today. He completely swore off any experimentation on anyone younger than their twenties after he saw the damage done to the families of his coworkers. Alexander Nox faked his death, but it was only a matter of time before a victim of such suffering would discover his identity and kill him with just as little remorse like how he slaughtered their parents.

The trapper did not regret his choices when it came to the destruction of Humbert, but a carefree lifestyle was a private fantasy of his. He wasn’t going to live forever, but he had adapted well to stave off the inevitable.

_Hypocrite._

Nox knew exactly what he was. He violated his very own code and conduct, but he had no fear. His time would come on his own terms, and that was what set him apart from everyone else.

He could picture his own demise quite clearly.

An unmarked grave. A coffin of rotting wood. A scowl on his face. Secrets and lies dying with him in his frigid, dead arms. An unholy place where he was buried under loose sand by an apathetic grave keeper, the sand quickly made damp by the spit of those who knew his atrocities. Though at the very least, he could sleep peacefully and let everything go.  

He looked up after his long brooding toward the sterile entrance of the facility. The investigator's paper trail went cold only after just a few days, but they foolishly didn't think to change any of the locks or erase the employee bio-data. A welcome benefit for the chemist.

He typed in the keycode silently before being allowed access, scowling as a tiny picture of his dead persona showed up on the screen. He worked there long enough to be shown a picture from when he was in his early thirties. The Alexander from then was a quiet man, one who wanted to change the world and be a provider for the people of the Outlands. A humanitarian through hard science, bumbling and easily manipulated.

Caustic scowled, wishing it wouldn't have taken so long for him to die. He was living a life of unknowing misery where his full potential could never be realized at the pace he was moving at.

Alexander was laid to rest once and for all that fateful week, covertly seeking out living tissue in order to observe the full effect of his noxious passion project.

The Legend shook himself out of the memory and stalked through the reception area, wiping the dust off the desk before swiping his ID card off the rack behind it.

He liked to keep a routine by leaving it there. That, and so he wouldn't forget it at home and need to make another long trip back. He pressed the ID against the scanner before being allowed access, clipping it to the pocket on his yellow apron.

The usually pallid walls were stained with a faint green tinge, likely a result of the massive amount of gas trying to ventilate itself to no avail.

Such a beautiful mark he left behind. It made him feel like an artist. Nox absently traced his fingertips against the walls as he passed, watching the deadly particulates be dragged and released back into the air like white seeds of a dandelion. He rubbed his gloved fingers together, letting the particles fall back into the ground.

Caustic walked by the doors to the physics lab, a broom closet, countless offices, and a break room before he reached his own personal office.

The Legend stopped in his tracks just for a moment, a disgusting nostalgia fogging his mind.

He opened the door silently after Alexander's old spirit bested Caustic's reason, stepping inside with another deep sigh as his attempt to block out the memories failed.

The man once known as Dr. Alexander James Nox kept his office clean and tidy but always made an effort to keep his environment a place of peace.

He touched his nameplate in reverence before noticing the poor dead plant nearby. It was a gift from a co-worker and it made him sigh in disappointment to think he forgot about it. Anyone who was willing to put the time and effort into creating an entirely new hybrid of a plant just _for him deserved_ at least a little more respect.

He let his eyes flicker shut while trying to remember her, but he was unable to conjure up a clear picture. The most he could recall was that she was an aspiring botanist, elegant, and a genius in her passions.

Alexander sighed in frustration much to the pleasure of Caustic.

"Let me remember her, please! She was all I had for so long, Caustic… I don't know why she didn't just leave during my enlightenment." He spoke out loud to his other half, the respirator modulating his solemn voice.

_If she was worthy, she would have survived. Nothing else matters now but our research and becoming the man you were always meant to be._

"I want to go back… Just this once..."

_You can't. You have loved the idea of me for far too long. I have seduced what once was and shaped you in my image. Alexander, take a deep breath and let me back in…_

The chemist of the past was quickly silenced once again, Caustic carefully assuming control and leaving the office.

With the identity crisis swiftly resolved, the trapper continued his journey to the chemistry lab.

Inside the lab itself was everything a scientist could want. The Alexander of times past flourished and made a name for himself here. He was the pride of Humbert Labs despite the despicable treatment he received during the peak of his career.

_They deserved their fate. It was inevitable._

With a brief moment to cough, Caustic silently made his way to the chemical cabinet to take inventory and find the substance he needed.

Thanks to the entire lab becoming a petri dish for his experiment, no truly thorough investigation was able to take place. It was expensive outfitting an entire unit and preparing them for the hazardous biological conditions. A waste of time too. Caustic had efficiently collected any evidence tying Alexander to the mass genocide

That meant all the chemicals and the equipment were intact for the most part, although the viability was a bit of a roll of the dice.

Luckily, he found exactly what he was looking for after a quick search. He collected the vial in silence and stowed it away before starting to make his way out of the lab.

Only to be frightened half to death by a nearby crash down the hall.

Nox quickly prepared himself for the worst, pulling out an emergency trap and following the source of the sound.

It was coming from the biology lab, the door unmistakably open as something shuffled inside of it.

The shuffling didn't sound like a person, which certainly confused Caustic. None of his former test subjects had been able to survive the gas, not even the strongest of them all.

He peeked around the corner silently, narrowing his eyes at the sight before him.

The biology department was a mess, cages, and specimens scattered all over the floor. The trapper noticed a few animal bones laying around and a gray mound sitting around them. He could see its long spinal cord. It was clearly starving.

"What _are_ you…?" He said out loud, fascinated by the animal before him.

It didn't move but made an odd jerking moron that suggested a ripping behavior. Caustic raised an eyebrow before quickly heading into the break room. Perhaps he could lure it with food and observe it up close...

He entered the room silently and raided its pantry. He avoided this area as much as he was able. The smell of decaying corpses and rotting food was almost strong enough to penetrate his respirator.

 _Nothing… Nothing is here…_ The trapper frowned in disappointment before finding an unlabeled tin can that would have to work.

He grabbed it immediately, stabbing a utility knife he carried in the apron to puncture the tin. Caustic forced the lid off in a swift motion before examining the contents, rushing to the biology lab. He hoped the creature was starving enough to have a taste for questionable fruit…

He kneeled down silently as he entered, watching the scrawny gray thing weave around the mess.

He fished out one of the fruits from the liquid, a common delicacy where fresh produce was scarce. Caustic examined it in silence. It was fleshy and looked safe enough to eat, but only the animal could decide whether it was desirable.

The trapper flung the fruit in its direction, watching it jump in surprise and turn to face the offending object.

"Ah… So _that's_ what you are." He murmured in surprise, face to face with a one-eyed cat.

It raised its hackles and hissed at the chemist, making him chuckle a little. "That's not the worst reaction I've gotten out of someone. You'll have to do far better than that."

The feline stared at the strangely shaped human a while before approaching the fruit, pawing at it a few times before bending down to eat it.

"There you go. My, you must have eaten everything you could here… Are you able to open doors too? It's not too high to reach the handle, so I wouldn't be surprised." Nox spoke kindly although he was truly preoccupied in trying to catch it. If this animal could survive his gas and consume the other creatures that had succumbed to it, what else could it possibly do?

The gray cat kept its distance but was closer to Caustic than they were before.

Alexander tossed it another fruit, attempting to earn its trust and adapt it to his voice. "Are you a stray? No, you must be a specimen… Perhaps you ate enough of the crops contaminated with pesticide to develop a resistance." He continued to muse to himself, watching the cats striped tail flick back and forth.

It let out a soft meow, likely it's first in a long time. Caustic smiled before offering the third fruit from his hand, holding it out very still as to not spook the neglected creature.

It approached him carefully to take it, making a cute chewing noise.

"Just look at you… I don't think I've ever had someone trust me so quickly." He hummed, offering his hand once the cat finished eating.

It seemed to give in, headbutting the hand with a very loud purr. Nox smiled, scratching its furry head and coaxing it closer.

He spent a good ten minutes continuing to pet and feed the cat before he was able to pick it up. Despite its initially harsh reaction, the feline was very affectionate and enjoyed being held. Caustic carefully led the way back out of the biology lab and out of Humbert itself.

"I think I'll call you 'Peaches'. Your thoughts?" He raised an eyebrow, glancing down at the bony lump of a cat in his arms.

The newly named gray pet just continued to purr, rubbing her head up against Caustic's exposed beard in a highly adorable way.

"Very well~" He chuckled, making his way home under the cover of dusk with his chemical and an even more needed friend.  


	20. Half-Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience everyone. 💚
> 
> Please enjoy~

**_// POV: Lifeline //_ **

 

Ajay was immediately suspicious ever since she had received Doc's message about leaving a day early to get a headstart on their vacation. They seemed far too polite to leave without a proper goodbye in person, or perhaps that's what she just wanted to think of her new friend.

Despite being the one to know Doc the longest, they always seemed to be hiding something during their work. A pleasant smile could only take someone so far before the cracks in a facade would be detected. The ones that Ajay saw suggested that someone had taken an interest in them, dividing Doc’s time between their work and their friends.

Ajay appealed and prayed to whatever higher power that was, that this person was not Caustic.

She saw it first hand during their first few relatively uncomfortable encounters. He took notes on every Legend in the building, observing and waiting for something new. Ajay didn't want to think about it, but there was a possibility that Doc had been seduced by this man with less than healthy intentions.

Lifeline didn't know what she would do with herself if she found her friend dead. She should have at least joined Doc when they examined Caustic...

A strained sigh escaped her lips as she stress-cleaned the medical bay, wiping down the counters for what felt like the third time in a row before noticing a very delayed voicemail popping up on the communicator's display. There was a sandstorm blowing outside, making the call come to her communicator far later than when it was actually made.

Mirage had called. And he had left a very long message. This was odd. The trickster rarely talked to anyone unless he found something funny he wanted to share with her.

She held her breath a moment before listening to what Mirage had left.

He sounded nervous, losing his pseudo-confident edge entirely. "... _bordering on suicidally stupid. I'm at Caustic's. Alone…. Tell my mom I love her if I don't make it back…."_

His message made her heart _sink._

Ajay couldn't focus after it ended. She was trembling, mind wracked with the worst possible scenario imaginable.

_Doc and Mirage. Exterminated like insects. The trapper watching their bodies writhe with the last few toxic breaths they were able to take before they suffocated on the surrounding air. Her friends scream for help as they look around desperately for salvation._

_"Look. Look and marvel at my work. Witness what you were unable to prevent, you are so afraid of the consequences that you are paralyzed from trying to stop its mechanism."_

_Caustic takes her head in his grasp, admiring it in silence. He wipes her terrified tears away before throwing her into the room to join her friends._

_" 'Lifeline'. How can you even call yourself that anymore?"_

Ajay pulled herself out of the terrifying hallucination with a desperate sob, collapsing on the floor and continuing to tremble even after the thought disappeared.

The med-bay door opened about five minutes later, Octavio bouncing inside distractedly before noticing his close friend on the ground.

"A-Ajay! Are you alright, compadre?!" The speedster rushed to her side and sat down, holding her shoulders and bringing the weeping medic close.

She muffled a sob into the soft cloth of his tank top, trying to get her breathing under control before looking to Octane.

They had both grown very close during the games, so there was nothing to gain from being dishonest with each other. Although truth could be quite painful to hear.

"Got a call from Mirage… Says he thinks my friend has been kidnapped by Caustic." Lifeline sighed deeply, closing her eyes as the adrenaline junkie started to rub her back as a way to calm her.

"That's some serious talk coming from him… How long ago was that call?"

"Couple hours from the looks of it… No tellin' if he's still at Caustic's or on the ship back.."

Octavio sighed, thinking over their options. "Best bet is to wait for Mirage to get back or send a message, and then to call Caustic as much as I hate to admit…"

"Tav’… I'm just so worried about them. Why would Mirage say that unless he saw somethin' really bad?"

The Spaniard exhaled deeply, just as at a loss as his friend was. "Dunno, but we gotta have hope. The games are in a few days yeah? Doc will be back as soon as we finish up to take care of us all~” He smiled, trying to be optimistic for her sake. There was no telling what Caustic would do if he got his hands on them...

Lifeline smiled weakly, though her voice remained a bit pessimistic. “Hope is hard to come by these days…”

"Well, have you tried calling Doc at all?" Octane asked, carefully letting her go before helping his friend off the ground.

She held him for balance, making her way over to sit on a hospital cot. "That's what has me suspicious. Calling 'em says their communicator's been disconnected…"

Octavio hummed anxiously to himself, circling the infirmary before being startled by a frustrated shout by Lifeline as she punched in a call.

She hung up the first four times, Caustic's communicator was active but not being responded to. However, Ajay left a message for the next two unanswered calls.

"Caustic. Heard Mirage callin' me. You've got a lot to explain so pick up the damn phone!" She hung up, shaking before making the next call as her frustration peaked.

"I swear to God you yellow, quack scientist son of a bitch… If you don't answer this right now I'm gonna come over with Bloodhound and I'm findin' out the truth!" Lifeline took a deep breath, catching Octane's flighty attention. "And when I find ya' and see what you did, I'll shove a Kraber up ya' ass and see if anyone can bring themselves to respawn your stupid body..."

The Daredevil doubled over, laughing silently before Ajay hung up.

"Damn, amiga! You're really gonna show him with that one!" He grinned from ear to ear, making a very frustrated Lifeline sigh and relax a little.

"Let's just hope he actually calls back so I don't have to go through with my last promise…" She sighed, falling back on the bed and resting her eyes.

"Do you think he would actually like that?" The Daredevil smirked, making Ajay gag in absolute disgust.

"Tav’… 'm gonna kill you for putting that damn imagine in my mind…" The medic groaned, turning on her side before Octane joined her on the bed for some mutually needed cuddling.

"Nice an' slow… Maybe make him moan a bit before you send a bullet through his a- _hey_!"

Lifeline reached over to hit her friend's shoulder, sighing deeply as she prayed for Doc's safety...

_Wherever they were._

 

**_// POV: Caustic //_ **

 

Nox listened to the two calls in frigid silence, his blood starting to boil as he realized that Ajay was starting to suspect that he had something to do with Doc's hasty disappearing act. Perhaps it was a misstep on his part to destroy the communicator, but he didn't need any more evidence trailing him around. Especially one that tracks.

He set his own communicator aside after pushing down the wave of anxious nausea, not wanting to deal with Ajay quite just yet. Instead, he collected some clothing and headed into his private bathroom.

Once inside, he turned on the faucet to wash himself up and to start a warm basin of water for his subject's sponge bath.

He looked up at himself after a good cleaning to his face and hips, sighing softly as he noticed just how exhausted he looked. Lines, wrinkles, spots, freckles under tired eyes… By no means did he think he wasn’t handsome, but sometimes his confidence waxed and waned. Once he was cleaned, Nox dressed into his comfort clothes. It was still the early afternoon, and he had work to do after he attended to his needy subject.

With a deep sigh, Alexander pushed messy strands of his feathered hair back into its usual state before leaving with the filled basin and a few towels.

He took his time getting back to them, balancing the water and towels was difficult but he eventually found his way back to where Doc was kept with not a drop spilt.

They remained laid on their bed as Caustic managed to enter, staring up at the ceiling in silence.

"I'm surprised you waited so long for me to return." He hummed, carefully bringing the basin to the side of the bed and kneeling down.

"Couldn't sleep… Your aphrodisiac is keeping me up." They murmur, shifting their legs in discomfort. Nox realized that they were probably feeling an aftershock effect from the gas. They would most likely need to cum again in order to get some decent rest.

 _That_ could easily be provided.

The chemist only hummed outwardly, hiding his fascination with ease as he soaked the cloth in the warm water before ringing it out again.

"What are your symptoms?" He asked, pressing the dampened cloth to their hips only to hear them hiss and recoil.

"Everything… Everything is really hot and I can't focus on anything… It's like my whole body is on fire." They whimper pitifully, still trying to wriggle away from the warm cloth.

"And when I do this?" Nox gently parted their legs, watching them try and fight it until the cloth touched their aching sex.

A moan. Another beautiful sound that made Caustic's twisted heart flutter. Everything felt okay to Alexander so long as you were happy and well attended to.

The chemist hummed in approval before setting the cloth on the side of the basin. _No point in cleaning you up if you're just going to get dirty again…_

Nox carefully pulled himself up, ignoring the ache in his knees as he joined his subject's side on the bed.

They shiver at the overwhelming heat they must have felt as he pulled their back flush against his chest, effectively becoming the big spoon in this position.

He met the wide eyes of his expectant subject as they looked over their shoulder, pupils blown huge from the residual aphrodisiac and the sheer attraction you had to him.

A tender kiss was placed upon their neck and lips, his beard slightly damp from when he washed the fluids from their previous climax out.

He tasted your skin with a pleasant moan, confirming that the aphrodisiac had raised your temperature internally. It was just enough to motivate sexual stimulation, but it was a fine line between that perfect heat and the potential for hallucinations and memory loss.

"I can help you. Take a deep breath and focus on my hand." He murmured softly into your ear, biting that one spot he knew made you shiver.

His subject closed their eyes before turning their head back against the pillow, moving their arm up for Caustic's hand to snake through and tease at their chest.

" _A-Ahh…"_ They _tremble_ below his touch, no longer the demanding person he had seen during the initial trials. It seemed as if the aphrodisiac took a more powerful control during the second phase, rendering the victim completely powerless.

He _preferred_ you that way.

Small, helpless, begging so desperately for his hand. It made the end result all the more intriguing. Would you call out his pseudonym this time as you reach your release? Perhaps he'd tell you what his name actually was once the trials were completed.

Caustic squeezed their chest possessively and rubbed both nipples hard between his thumb and index finger, digging his fingernails into the already abused flesh with a low growl.

"It's getting harder to resist me, isn't it? You have already collapsed once, can you imagine how you will feel when I'm actually inside?" He asked, an especially hard pinch making them cry out.

" _Please… Please fuck me right now…"_ His subject whimpered, trying to rub their ass against Alexander's semi-hard bulge.

"Another time. I need to work, and you need to rest." Nox hummed, teasing down their navel before reaching their damp sex.

Doc greedily began humping against the hand that he offered, panting and moaning shamelessly as the chemist observed. They lost all inhibitions regarding intimacy with their captor, reduced completely to a shell of a person who sought after pleasure and nothing more.

_A complete loss of your own humanity… Such delicious perfection in every way._

He hid a moan against their shoulder at what he saw, easily able to slide a few fingers into their entrance with the help of their own slick.

They cry out again, your head thrown back in a way that allowed Alexander to completely ravish your neckline. He greedily sucked and bit your skin with reckless abandon, he had no reason to treat you so clinically anymore. Blood vessels quickly broke, leaving a trail of red and marks that were destined to bruise.

He fucked you fast on his three fingers now, using the two that remained to brush against your genitals for additional stimuli. It was exhausting work, but you needed to be completely satisfied in order for him to get the data he desired.

"Never in your wildest fantasies did you ever expect to feel like this, hmm? Don't say a word. I know exactly what you are thinking…"

He plunged fingers in deep, earning a choked sob and desperate thrash of their legs in response.

"Filthy, _filthy…_ Not even a mouse anymore. You far better resemble an insect squirming in a pair of forceps. You like the cage, don't you? You're kept very comfortable inside." He moaned, wanting to see their complete dehumanization take hold. "But you love your keeper the most. He keeps you safely away from the cruelty of life."

"I'm… _I'm_." They sputter, clearly upset and breathing heavy as they try to struggle.

Nox used his unoccupied hand to pull their hair back, tugging in a way that would feel very painful.

"I wasn't _finished._ " He growled, watching the tears well up in their eyes.

Their chest hiccups and they clamp their mouth shut, shaking with fear and forced arousal, feeling Nox kiss their forehead at their obedience.

"Your keeper loves you too. Ever since I saw you it was there, yet I was ignorant to the signs. But, _at last.._ . _At last_ , I know what love is supposed to feel like." He confesses, watching them continue to tremble.

"I want to hear you say it." He let go of their hair before moving his fingers again, keeping a close eye on their physical symptoms. You didn't deserve to cum if you weren't able to love him.

They cry out and gasp, desperately trying to find their words in the haze of aphrodisiac and Caustic's dangerous obsession.

"I… I love…!" They stumble, clenching around Alexander's fingers as they reached their conclusion. "I love you!"

Nox fucked them faster as they rode out their orgasm, roaring in satisfaction as they finally were able to say it out loud.

His subject trembled violently as they hit the high, making a mess of the bedsheets from their sweat and fluids from cumming twice in the past hour or so.

Alexander pulled his fingers out as they collapsed in exhaustion, sitting himself upright in a dizzy haze. He felt highly satisfied with everything that happened here, trusting his instinct enough to move you to his private quarters in observation.

With a low groan, he pulled himself up to his feet and moved you into his arms.

Their smaller body shivered with the sudden blast of cold as the aphrodisiac wore off, eagerly trying to get closer to the warm flesh behind the chemist’s fleece shirt.

Caustic only smiled, kissing their forehead as he made his way back to his bedroom.

 _“I love you too, Doc.”_ He hummed, watching them start to doze into a sex-aided slumber.

 

_I hope we live long enough to keep loving each other..._


	21. Metastasize

**_// POV: You //_ **

 

Everything about your captor was acerbic. Chemical, methodical, leaving a burn deep in your skin wherever he had touched… It didn’t matter how much he attempted to control or confide in you, he was still poison.

You hoped to spare your precious eyes of his acid by keeping them shut tight.

Even now as you lay beside him on his bed, he still corroded into your flesh. Curled up small and left half-awake from how he held you. He was breathing softly into your ear, humming aimlessly, stroking your hair and combing his fingers through the silken locks… A false compassion. There was no way he had the capacity to truly love. He didn’t actually want this, did he? No, he was only obliging your silly human needs. You weren't even human according to him anymore. Not even animal. _Insect_. A rare butterfly where he was all too happy to put pins into your wings.

And yet he loved you. Loved **you.**

And you had the audacity to love him back. A man who has raped your mind in the name of cruel science and twisted obsession.

You breathe in his scent deeply as you feel a kiss upon your lips, hoping to any God (and not the so-called 'god of decay'), that there would be an opportunity to escape this blissful hell.

And perhaps there was. The Apex Games were set to begin in a couple of days, and you knew for a fact that Caustic needed to attend. He was on the veteran registry, he would have to compete or risk being hunted down and permanently terminated from his contract.

 _Finally…_ Something rational seemed to be in your favor for once. You sigh a little as you felt the weight of Alexander shift off the bed, but your heart quickly sinks again as something warm and damp is pressed against your well abused and still needy sex.

You inhale sharply, making the older man chuckle from his position in the room. It takes a second to realize that it wasn’t actually his tongue again, but a washcloth. However, you noticed that he was certainly taking his time cleaning you up. Long, striding motions caressed up and down, almost stimulatory before he worked his way to your thighs. _Brush… Brush… Brush._

It makes you feel filthy inside when you started to miss the constant attention to your genitals.

But once you were properly cleaned to the trapper's standards, he set the washcloth back into a basin and left the room. A sigh of relief escaped you as you were spared from the strange acidity of his behaviors.

You open your eyes to look around the room briefly but made sure to keep a close eye on the broad shoulders of your captor.

He stood near the doorway of the bathroom while slowly pouring the basin into the sink, setting the container onto the floor for it to be cleaned later.

Caustic spent some time at the mirror brooding silently to himself and fixing his hair, but your moment of reprieve was cut short as he caught the reflection of you staring.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, a low and chilling vibration in the room.

You raise your head silently and adjust it on the pillows. "Don't know if I should… It's probably only early afternoon, at least I think it still is."

Your captor only grunted, washing his hands before joining you back on the bed. It settled under his weight as he scooted towards you, forever observing with those bright eyes he had.

"You shouldn't worry about that. The only time you need value is the time you spend with me." He coughed into the sleeve of his shirt before propping his head up with his arm, using his free one to stroke the side of your cheek.

You shiver, able to smell the fragrance of the soap he used from his freshly washed hands. He was too close and it was suffocating, but you knew first-hand the pleasure of being choked. It was hard to tell if the eye of the storm was more frightening than the storm itself…

His 'love' was leagues more terrifying than his hate, though you supposed that never got to see this side of Caustic before.

He sees you deep in thought, touching your lower lip with his thumb before opening his mouth to speak.

"Close your eyes." He asked, and you didn't need to be told twice.

You feel the finger on your lip move down to your shoulder while spreading into the entire hand, delicately sliding into the crook of your restrained elbow and resting on the center of your back. He pulled you in close to his chest, tangling his legs into yours like a mess of wires.

"I hear your voice shaking. Tell me what is on your mind." Caustic hummed softly, trying to get you to calm down. Everything seemed uncomfortably still in this very moment, but he hit all the right notes to get you talking.

A hiss of oxygen inflates your lungs, your body rising against the weight of his arm. It took you a moment to collect yourself before you were finally able to speak your mind before the highly dangerous trapper.

"I want to know what will happen to me once the games start up again… You can't leave me here alone." You murmur, hearing him hum as you're finished speaking.

"Oh, but I _very_ much can." A rare chuckle escaped his lips. "It would be easy to allow you access to a few doors and set up a food and water dispensary. I've done it countless times."

 _Oh… Of course, he's done it before…_ You thought anxiously, terrified of just what that number was.

"But! But I need to be there! They need me to do follow-up examinations. They'll know that something must have happened to me if I don’t show…" It was a desperate plea, trying to find just one avenue of escape that just didn’t seem to exist.

Caustic moved the hand under his head to your mouth, seemingly annoyed by the constant insisting.

"You are going to write a letter to the director. The _immediate_ termination of your employment." He paused to clear his suffering airways before continuing. "Admittedly, it's uncertain how I'll get you there, but I shall find a way."

Your heart was crushed at the proposition. But if it meant a moment of freedom and a possible escape, than it didn't look like you had a better opportunity.

The hand was moved from over your mouth, allowing you to speak.

And that’s where the idea came. Born from necessity and without much logic. It was practically suicide, but it was the only suggestion you could offer that would satisfy him while also giving you a few opportunities.

“Why don’t I join you in the Apex Games?”

 

**_// POV: Caustic //_ **

 

Alexander had to laugh. He simply couldn’t help it. He doubts that they have ever touched a gun in their young life before. 

His little subject in the games…It was all too adorable that they thought they could last even a minute inside the ring. Caustic played hard and fast during the first round, and he didn't have time to be babysitting his new darling.

"Out of the question! I should punish you for even asking!" He sighed after his laughter subsided, hugging Doc a little closer to his chest.

"Please… _Please,_ I promise I'll stay out of your way. It wouldn't be hard to get into the roster and force swap me with someone else on your squad." Caustic wanted them to plead while on their knees, but just their voice was enough to tantalize his dominant nature.

"You take me for a _fool,_ my beloved." He sighed, stroking their hair to comfort them. "It would be all too easy to run away or lead the competition into finding me."

They closed their eyes tightly in shame, but they couldn't hide the tears that began to well up from the trapper.

"You love me, don't you? You said it yourself, so please put those silly notions to rest..." Alexander sighed, untangling himself from their body and getting out of bed.

His distraught specimen curled up small again, they often resembled the Armadillidiidae quite well.

Regardless of their current mood state, Nox lovingly tucked them into bed with the heavy and abundant sheets. He hummed a distant lullaby with the hopes that it would aid their slumber somehow. The strangely sincere moment was deep and warm for the both of them, despite the downward spiral their conversation quickly took.

Nox migrated outside of his observation room in silence, placing his hand on the doorknob before taking a final look at his subject.

Their idea was ludicrous with a foundation in a struggle with no benefit to him. He never expected your resistance being so muddled in your adoration for him, but the challenge was delicious of course...

Just when he thought he had finally broken you, you come back from the brink without a shred of hope missing. Cockroach that you are, he was just as patient and motivated to shatter you beyond repair.

The chemist closed the door once and for all before turning away, heading to his lab to begin his work. It was long overdue. You were a pleasant distraction for a little while, but he needed to earn a little side cash somehow when it was the off-season.

The trapper slipped his lab coat on before tying his hair back. Nox had gotten lax over the years in regard to safety, but he was proud to say that he had never set any of his abundant hair on fire. Perhaps his vanity was the only thing keeping him from becoming as reckless as the others.

The chemist’s laboratory was a haven for everything he held dear. Sacred and forever a holy ground for a God of science to do his work. Whereas Caustic craved the thrill of the ring, the long-deceased Alexander was truly in his element here.

The trapper silently made his rounds in the lab, making sure everything was still in its place. Not that anything ever was, but it was procedure and procedure comforted him.

Nox opened the new shipment of chemicals he had received from the black market along with the shipping order. Working for underground businesses wasn't all that interesting shockingly, but Alexander needed them as his sponsor to continue competing. It was hard finding the bizarre chemicals he requested without proper certifications and a residence working at another lab.

So he raided what still remains of Humbert and orders from his vendor from time to time. In return for their support, Alexander was sent a weekly shipment he needed to test the validity of.

He alone held the fate of the chemical suppliers. If they sold snake oil, Caustic's scathing report to his vendor will allow them to cull them from the market and punish the fraud.

Shady as it was, there had to be at least a few standards.

Nox sighed silently as he lifted a vial of liquid into the light, beginning a battery of tests to validate what it actually was. It took longer than it usually did much to his annoyance, finding himself distracted and thinking about his test subject and the prospect of smuggling them into the games.

He began making a pros and cons list in his head as he repackaged the valid shipment of chemicals for return delivery, finding out that some of the pros to the situation were actually quite attractive.

If he managed to get you into the games in a way that your existence was completely unknown, you could resign your position in the Apex swiftly enough to make it seem entirely natural.

Hands-off. No one would ever know he had such an influence over you.

He ground his teeth in thought before he noticed another incoming call from Lifeline. Although his communicator was elsewhere, he was able to see the call thanks to an increasing effort to make his lab a more technologically friendly environment.

Nox was beginning to regret his decision to do so as he approached the glass window. It displayed a neon yellow alert about the call, one that Caustic begrudgingly pushed to accept.

The image of the medic popped up seconds later, Octavio seen in the background eager to watch the shit-show. She was certainly angry judging by her expression, but perhaps less so than when she left the two voicemails.

Alexander crossed his arms over his chest with an apathetic expression to her anger. “You interrupted me. I was working.”

“I don’ give a shit what you were doing. We need to talk ‘bout what exactly you’re up to.” She frowned, a shout of encouragement from the speedster in the background of the audio.

Caustic rolled his eyes at the self-righteous attitude she had chosen to address him with. “Well, I had breakfast this morning and began some work before you-”

“ **Stop**.” Lifeline’s tone was cold, something he had never heard from her before. “This is about Doc and you know it. I don’t know what you’re tryin’ to pull, but Mirage told me that you’ve been meeting with them every day since they got here.”

Alexander scoffed and tossed his head back indignantly. He knew he shouldn’t have told him that. _Of course,_ he was going to blab to everyone he met. “And you believe everything that Mirage says?”

“No, an’ I certainly don’t believe him when he says that he hasn’t seen any evidence of you kidnappin’ them.” _Bullseye._ They both knew a chip in his armor was hit by bringing up Doc again.

“How many people do I have to let onto my private property before I can live in  _fucking peace…_?” He hissed venomously, her words agitating him to no foreseeable end in sight.

“Jus’ me and Bloodhound, then we’ll leave ya’ alone for good. No questions asked.” She assured, but Nox was starting to lose hope that he would ever be left alone.

“Fine. Come tomorrow. I have had enough of all this accusatory nonsense…” He growled, hanging up immediately.

It took everything he had to not punch the glass with a well-thrown punch. instead, he stormed back to his counter to figure out just how he was going to hide his captive.

Through all his planning and mostly discrete behavior, Nox would never understand how quickly everything had gone up into flames.

 

_The show must go on, for you alone, my beloved. My experiments are far from over, and I’ll do everything in my power to keep it that way._

  
  
  
  



	22. Paracusia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there everyone! I am so sorry for disappearing on you guys for so long without a warning of a hiatus. I'm perfectly fine as you can tell, I just happened to lose a little bit of inspiration for where this fic was going for a while. I probably should have said something sooner, but I couldn't find the energy to do so.
> 
> I apologize deeply yet again for any concerns you may have had about me, and I hope to relieve a little anxiety with this chapter. It's not the most exciting one to return to the story with, but I will try my absolute best to stay motivated to finish this for you guys.
> 
> Thank you so much for your continued patience and I hope I can be a little more consistent with updates in the future.
> 
> (by the way, there's new Caustic lore on the Apex website. Please take a look if you have a chance~)

  **_// POV: Wraith //_ **

 

She knew she didn't have anything to do with this story, no. She was just a shadow waiting in the corner, watching a chain of increasingly disturbing events starting to link up and come to a crossroads. She didn't pay attention to the warnings of the voices at first, but when she passed by the clinic to hear Lifeline's threat about bringing Bloodhound to Caustic's lair well--

That was when she knew something had to be done. A quick look over that pathway through the void led to far too many deaths then she was willing to let happen. Caustic was a sinister man and he would not hesitate to lay waste to the tracker and their medic. “ _Necessary fatalities to protect the one I love._ ” He would claim, should his crimes ever be discovered.

The kidnapped psychologist was insignificant in the grand scheme of things. The games would go on with or without their spirit, but there was something about them that reminded Wraith of herself. Something that made her care more than she was willing to confess. They were trapped. Scared. Wondering if they would ever see the sun again and feel its gentle rays… It didn’t take long for the skirmisher to decide that she would no longer stand for this as a silent observer. 

Now was the time to get involved. The timeline they were currently traveling on was close to its settling point. Wraith knew she had to go to the source to prevent what she saw from happening at all costs. Perhaps it would have been easier just to assassinate Caustic himself when the voices first began to whisper, but it was his home and he had a hostage. So she opted to let things play out naturally until now; where she could tip the scales in the victim’s favor despite them not knowing exactly what was in store.

The skirmisher silently pulled herself from the tangle of timelines before coming back to reality. Wraith found the sensation to be similar to as if she woke to a cold blast of ice as she slept, breathing deeply a few times to ground herself back into the present. She had her answer. If she was able to convince the Bloodhound to stay uninvolved, then Doc had three pathways that would open up to them. All unpleasant, but one was worth attaining even more than any of the others. It would be a monumental task for the just and honorable hunter to ignore a person in need, but they respected and trusted in her abilities enough to be convinced to stay on the sidelines until that deciding moment.

It took a minute, but Wraith pulled herself to her feet after the dizzy spell of gazing into the future subsided. Her eyes were now kept tightly locked on the prize, leaving her room with a newfound determination to track down the masked hunter.

They were not easy to find, and the acolyte of the Allfather seemed to know it too, but they eventually gave up the hunt long into the chase and allowed themselves to be found in one of the corridors of an underground warehouse. Neither of them were enemies per se, but they understood the importance of personal privacy and kept each other at an arm’s length apart. 

“You are a very determined woman, Wraith. I commend you for managing to follow me for so long. Many give up when I start making them turn in circles.” The mysterious legend laughed softly in amusement, collecting something from one of the warehouse racks and placing it into the pocket of their padded coat. Their tattered jacket seemed to be a comfort item of sorts, still clinging tightly to their body despite the plethora of holes it carried. 

She hummed without real meaning behind it, crossing her arms protectively around her waist before finding what she wanted to say. “They’re in danger. I know that you understand this, but you will die if you get involved…”

The hunter raised their head silently, tilting it to the side much like a wolf who had heard something in the distance. “I do not understand what you mean.”

"Caustic has kidnapped one of the staff members, the one who completed all the exams on us. Lifeline is going to make an attempt to contact you. She's desperate to find her friend, but if you help her that will put all your lives at risk." She explained, cryptic and only assuming the end from what she has seen in the future.

Bloodhound hummed softly and pulled out their knife to sharpen, hopping up on a crate and staring down at her as if she were nothing more than an animal. “She has already asked me this, Wraith. I have already declined.” 

An anxious knot in her abdomen started to unravel, but it was swiftly replaced with more tension as she heard their next words.

“I am going alone. That _skrímsli_ will not live to see another day.” They spoke coldly, finished sharpening their knife before throwing it at the crate in front of them. A perfect strike in the center of the splintered wood, no contents spilling out as the engraved hilt of the blade hung cleanly out. Wraith could only watch as their shoulders tensed in a way that looked very uncomfortable, knowing they were just as upset about being a bystander as she was. 

“That’s suicide.” She replied in a tone that was just as a matter of fact, but one that still held the slightest edge of concern. “You go in there, you die, Lifeline dies, and Caustic gets away from all this scot-free. Everything that happened will be covered up and turned into some freak accident.” Despite her best efforts to get her hands to stop shaking, they still trembled violently at the skirmisher’s side. Her fingertips crackled with bluish-black sparks of energy, involuntarily threatening to tear open reality itself and to swallow up everything in its path. Wraith was a martyr of suffering and a champion for the weak, she would do everything it took to keep the Bloodhound from breaking the only opportunity for Doc to escape the clutches of the toxic trapper. Something within her cold exterior was breaking, pale eyes staring blankly into the reflective surface of the hunter’s goggles. Wraith was starting to feel nauseous, having to hold her head in her hands for a moment.

“My fate is decided for me, felagi fighter. You cannot stop what the Allfather has put before my path and there shall be no hesitation to remove you from this journey if you get in our way. He demands that I alone can protect the innocent and shed the blóð of those who trespass my God’s will.” They leaned in with what almost sounded like a growl, catching the young Legend completely off-guard.

“Hound… Hound please, you don’t understand what I see.” Wraith begged. Her usually monotone demeanor was starting to spike and became all the more frantic as the timelines were starting to shift and pull away from its desired current, their choice tearing the seams of the fabric of time. She had to make her move now, even if it meant attacking a close friend. The skirmisher summoned a portal without a second thought before lunging at the Bloodhound, catching them by surprise but certainly not expecting how quick they were to retaliate. 

They were both without their blades of choice. The hunter’s knife was still stuck tightly into the crate while Wraith’s own still remained at her dorm, encased and locked away. It was just as a fair of a fight as any, but the sheer rage and determination of the technological trapper surprised her. They did not hold their strikes back, attacking her with their fists encased in a rough leather glove that was used to maintain grip in any condition. They struck her abdomen and her cheek in rapid succession, intending to incapacitate her enough as to where the skirmisher would not be able to move from the spot but still come from this suddenly hostile meeting alive and well.

The skirmisher focused on what she could dodge rather than what she could respond with from her own fists. Wraith ducked the majority aside from the two that made contact, retaliating with a few quick strikes of her own before using her legs to trip and knock the mighty hunter down to their knees. They were left panting, exhausted from the sheer force and swiftness of the blows.  
  
“ _Wraith… Please…”_ A choked sob escaped the naturally composed Legend from behind their mask, their lithe body bearly holding itself up as they struggled to make their next move. Wraith silently approached with the prickle of a tear in the corner of her eye, forced to keep the hunter from doing anything they would regret by pressing down on their exposed hand that lay off to the side of their body. There was the possibility for the Bloodhound to reach with the other to pull her leg away, but they didn’t seem to have the heart anymore. Their rage made them a sloppy fighter. A reason why Wraith preferred composure in the ring at all times. “I-I won’t ask you for forgiveness. You will see everything that happens as it will come to pass, their fate remains under the terms that I alone have chosen for them…” Wraith replied, pressing the hand below her boot down against the floor as the hunter attempted to get up into a seated position. 

“I know it isn’t fair and I would do anything to help them too, but this isn’t our fight.” She tried to explain, more tears prickling as a pitiful whimper escaped the legendary hunter. “They will have to make their own choices from now on. I cannot jeopardize this opportunity, there is something about this person that I have to protect.” She wiped her tired and damp cheeks with the back of her sleeve, breathing rough and labored before noticing the hunter trying to grab for their knife. Wraith closed her eyes tightly before forcing her boot down on their hand, effectively crushing their bones and rendering it unusable. The tracker howled in pain before lunging for their wounded hand, but instead being pulled up and tossed through the portal as if their body weighed no more than a feather or a kunai crafted from the energy of the void. 

The skirmisher collapsed onto the warehouse floor with a painful sounding cry of frustration, pulling at the sides of her hair and convulsing with energy as the confliction started to take over her mind. _Did she really make the right choice this time…?_

  
Wraith kicked at a crate before closing the portal off. They would be safe for now, but there was still the wave of anxiety that came for what they would think when she let them back out. Animosity and disgust can be managed, but the skirmisher would be at a complete loss if she had to struggle with any more silence in her life. The voices helped keep the memories of the detention facility away, but how long could that reliably last before she was trapped in her own mind again? She trusted them with her every breath, but there was a thorn of doubt that was starting to grow and puncture at her values.  
  
She rested her exhausted head against the cold steel of a support beam, breathing in and out in heavy gusts as she submerged herself into their voices. Comprised of her own voice and ones she has never heard before: _You made the right choice. The hunter will be safe under our protection. You know what he will do if he gets his hands on Lifeline or Bloodhound. You’re doing okay. Wraith, you’re fine…_

A sigh. Deep and labored, but keeping her suffering mind at bay as the voices attempted to console her. She let them, allowing her heavy eyes to drift shut before she heard something new but altogether familiar.

It was Caustic. His voice somehow wormed its way into her mind and became the thing she had feared the most. Doubt. Uncertainty. 

_You are a fool and a hypocrite of everything you stand for. You have sealed their fate and handed their body to me on a silver platter. There’s nothing more for me to say but to express my gratitude for being an accomplice to their demise._

_Thank you, Wraith. You have placed their destiny in my hands despite the best of your intentions. You have chosen my path._

 

_Prepare to embrace it._  
  



	23. Ionic Bonds

Alexander received the emergency cancellation text from Lifeline in the late evening just as he was attending to the hunger needs of his subject, grinning ear to ear in private as their safety appeared to be completely secured and in his hands. The text contained an apology from the medic, as well as a promise to keep far away from wherever his house may be. It was certainly suspicious at first, but despite his better judgment, the trapper was more than willing to take this opportunity at face value to keep prying eyes away from his homestead. It was only proper conduct not to invade a man’s home after slinging such blatantly slanderous accusations toward his character, but all transgressions shall be forgiven in time.

  
Lifeline’s initial suspicions were correct after all, but with so little proof to back her claims up there would be little she could do anyhow… He would have had the upper hand regardless of what she chose to do. The only difference being the two was the amount of blood that he chose to spill on a Thursday afternoon, though Alexander did so hate for a mess to occur in his kitchen… This  _was_ the preferable outcome.

 

Alexander took a mental step back from his musings for a moment, admiring the subject seated so politely at his kitchen table. He watched as his beloved shifted and sighed while he cleaned up the remains of their dinner, Doc suckling on a straw with a sedated look in their eyes as if the tool was the only thing they had left to control. _It was just the way he wanted them…_

 

His little mouse was beginning to grow complacent and almost completely reliant on his assistance even through the dull process of merely existing day to day and waking up the next still breathing. A complete lack of time recognition was starting to take a toll over their crumbling psyche, their sleeping sporadic and almost completely determined by his very presence. Was he there often? Sleepless. Often near the door hoping for his return. Did he only retrieve them for the restroom breaks? Dead asleep for most, if not all of the day while Alexander worked on fine-tuning his gas or tending to his household.

 

Caustic was their keeper, their **_universe._**  Every move they made (even the most mundane), was under his lock and key. He dressed Doc in clean hospital gowns, fed them by hand, even helping them in and out of the shower... They had a routine like clockwork now, and any alteration to such a schedule seemed to put them in an immediate state of distress. 

 

This newfound and vulnerable state they had was decidedly a small fragment of progress in the eyes of the oldest Legend, their weakness allowing a window of opportunity to be of use to his darling subject. He manipulated the very sun and the moon as far as they could comprehend; their body so rarely brought up to the main level of his palace on Gaea to see the natural light or to keep track of time through clocks on the walls. They cherished these moments, and they cherished him in kind it seemed. After all,  _what was a worshipper without their God?_

 

They were speaking again though the sound that came was too faint to hear, apparently finished with their food and now conducting a rather pitiful experiment to use the straw as some sort of projectile weapon directed towards his back. Alexander immediately stifled a laugh as he felt the plastic tube brush uselessly against the back of his vest, turning to collect and dispose of it from off the floor. “Come now, pet… You know that really wasn’t necessary.” He leaned against the kitchen counter before shutting off the faucet that he was using to clean the dishes with a lazy gesture. “You’ve  _lost_. You’ve given yourself over to me the moment you said that you loved me. That you  _watched_ me with such intrigue despite how my way of existence seems to be so completely polar to your own.” The trapper returned to his seat, sighing wistfully at you from across the table.

  
“You can give in.” He hummed with a smile laced in toxic honey, tracing the edge of the table with his index finger as if he was checking for dust or something unseen to the human eye. “No one is coming for you. I made sure of that.” Alexander rolled his shoulders back in a relaxed fashion, watching their eyes widen in horror before fading into something long distant and knowing. 

 

“ _...I thought_.” They trembled very slightly now, every ounce of their remaining strength flowing into how they spoke. “I thought they were coming to save me… Most of the Legends are heroes!” A fat tear rolled down the corner of their eye as they shouted, falling immediately onto the table and splashing outward against the wood finish. “They’re supposed to protect people!” Their voice broke, splintering into fragments just as their solemn tears did upon hitting a flat surface.

“It is fortunate I have saved you from these so-called ‘heroes’.” He scoffed, pounding his fist on the table out of irritation before his temper seemed to simmer back down. They jumped slightly as if the very floor had been struck by an earthquake, their shoulders coiled, and eyes blown wide with fear. Caustic didn’t blame them for their behavior, but they both knew that his patience was only viable when the variables were shifted in his favor. “I’m sure I don’t actually need to remind you of this, but not all Legends are heroes.” He sighed, slowly rising from his chair and pulling his subject out of theirs upon rounding the corner. 

“Come here. I shall get your mind off of them for a time.” Alexander cocked an eyebrow as he offered his suggestion, leading his subject back into the living room. The coffee table was effortlessly pulled out and pushed against the wall, giving the two a lot more room for whatever was planned as a distraction.

He turned to them in silence once it was out of the way, making a gesture at the holo-tv before bringing up a radio station. The radio filled the air with a symphony of a song, almost overwhelming his subject with how beautiful it must have sounded. The only sounds before this moment came from their own voices and the occasional song that Alexander sang for them in the shower. They had only remained in his care for a few days in truth, but perhaps it seemed like an eternity for them since the last song they had ever heard. 

It was the Pas de Deux from the Nutcracker, and they seemed in awe of just how delicate it sounded to their ears, eyes blown wide by the implications of what they were expected to do. Their breath rose and fell with the ostinato of the song, their chest swelling as they sunk so deeply into the calming melody. Perhaps it was a bit too complex or overwhelming for someone to dance to in an enclosed space, but a beautiful and passionate song nonetheless. He turned to look at them, grabbing their chin with his thumb and forefinger before tilting their head up to meet his patient and placid eyes.

“Do you know how to dance?”

 

_**// POV: You//** _

 

His question still reverberated deep within your mind, struggling its way down to the very tips of your toes to find the energy left to tell him anything. You were shaking, eyes cast to the floor before a strong hand grasped the underside of your chin and turning it upward to the light. Caustic was the sun. He was your salvation and you have  _denied_ him.  _Too strong, too blinding…_ Your eyes fluttered to a close to block his warmth out.  _This wasn’t right..._ Your body remained very still despite the rapid speed at which your heart seemed to pound. It was as if the very organ had suddenly sprouted wings like a hummingbird who found its flight for the first time since being locked away in a cage of bone. You breathe out in one extended sigh after focusing your breath, opening your eyes after the warmth of a kiss left your mouth fleetingly.  _You missed it… Oh God, you missed everything._

 

“I… I know a little.” You lie, and he can probably tell by the way his eyebrow raised ever so slightly. Knowing how the box-step worked from a curious observation in your college education was far from the complexity of actually putting it on display. And in front of  _another person_ no less!

“Good. We shall dance then.” He hummed curtly, approaching you in silence before removing the leather bindings you have grown so accustomed to wearing. You whimper as his broad hands touched the exposed skin, finding the sensation to be almost painfully sensitive, yet nice in an odd way. Alexander laughed lowly before lifting your hands to his lips, planting a kiss on the back of each before stepping back. 

“I shall lead. Remember the foot you step-off with,  _right_?” He winked coyly, giving you a much-needed hint in order for this moment to not be as disastrous as it could have been. You nod and clear your throat, watching him bow to you with such a prominent grace. There was a part of you that couldn’t believe that this person was the monster hiding in the smoke inside of the ring, but at the very same conclusion, of  _course_ Caustic knew how to ballroom dance. In all reality, Alexander probably knew how to play the piano, as well as how to match a fine dinner to its perfect wine pairing. It was just a matter of how princely he decided to present himself at the time, a posh and reserved intelligence put on display for those he deemed worthy of experiencing it.  _And you were in his very arms, a front-row seat to luxury…_

A firm hand was tucked flush against your upper back, holding your body close to his while sliding his other hand into yours like a clamshell hiding away a pearl. It was slowly held at a distance, just how it was meant to be. You breathe out very slow and remember the image of a ballroom couple, opening your eyes as you rest your remaining hand on his upper bicep. He seemed to hum in approval, counting off to the next measure before taking the leading step with his left towards you. Your right foot goes back, shaking and unsure, but in position. 

Caustic smiles with a reserved warmth, pink lips curled ever so slightly at the corners of his mouth as he completes the first position with you by his side. You take the next few anxiety-filled steps before ending up in the first part of the simple box-step again. A flutter of nervous laughter escapes you, your head unintentionally resting against the trapper’s chest as you try to regain your nerve. His chest is warm beneath his shirt, heart powerful and strong while you remain there for a moment longer. He had stopped after the first step along with you, but it felt as if you had danced with him for years.

“You have no idea what in the blazes you’re doing, hmm?” He discerned quite effortlessly with an irritated chuff, the hand on your back rising and falling in a slow and tender massage against your hospital gown dressed form.

“I… I guess I know even less than a little. I’m sorry for being dishonest.” You murmur to offer him some kind of excuse, pulling yourself away in embarrassment only to suddenly be brought back in by a powerful arm wrapping around your waist. A breath is squeezed and forced from your lungs, startled by how strangely intimate the new movement was.

“ _Indulge me._ Let us try again.” He sighed deep and low from his chest, unnaturally green eyes resting shut for a moment before trying the simple dance once more with you. Caustic seemed to desire such a complex and intimate moment alone between lovers, but he would settle for just having you near. “I learned how to dance when I was very young.”  _One-two-three._ ”From my mother and father specifically… They were powerful socialites and esteemed pioneers of science, so I was expected to come along with them at every award ceremony and gala.”  _One-two-three._ ”A chance for me to become more adjusted to other people... It didn’t necessarily work the way they intended it to, but I managed.” He divulged this private information from his childhood as if it held little sentimental weight left. Which, perhaps it did, but you hung onto every word with the hopes that it would somehow be meaningful to you.

“Plenty of irrelevant conversations and sore legs by the end of it all, but I loved to be close to others the older in age I got…”  _One-two-three._ ”To feel the rhythm of the music in time to one’s breath, and how every little step meant the world to me. Dancing and science made more sense than the incessant gossip and pointless conversations of insects.” He murmured into your ear, making you shiver as he pulled you even closer to his chest. You felt  _it_ moments after the pull.  _A heartbeat._ Slow but steady now as he danced with you around the living room with such ease. As much of a monster that this man appeared to be; by the end of it all, he was only human. 

You allow yourself to relax in his arms after he shared this rather private moment with you, your eyes fluttering shut and your head so nicely tucked against his chest. He seemed to sigh in approval, holding you near even as the melody had subsided. You still felt your head spinning after the two of you have stopped dancing, silently looking up at your captor despite your disorientation. 

He tipped his head down to you instead of grabbing your chin, normally cruel and harsh eyes softened and quite fond looking as green irises stared into yours. “ _You_ make sense to me. Something  _tangible,_ something that can be  _studied and measured._  Like the most harmonious song or the perfect equation  _.”You are the answer to everything I have been searching for.”_ Alexander carefully dropped the form he used to dance as he spoke in a whisper, carefully sweeping your body up into his powerful arms as if you weighed little more than a feather to him. You wrap your arms around his neck in return to keep yourself steady. The very image of you in his hold was almost something out of a fairy tale or a movie from long, long ago. All you needed was the fairy godmother... And a better writer of the story that would be able to save you from yourself.  

  
Caustic carried you all the way back down the hall and to the elevator, your shivering frame curling into his chest for warmth as the naturally cold air whipped around your skin. He moved you from place to place before winding up back inside his private bedroom. A small smile on his lips started to grow as the door was pushed open with his shoulder, apparently finding it very endearing that you seemed to have grown so used to his body and the covert ways he used to give you affection. 

You were placed upon the bed very gently, your arms hanging up in the air for a moment to reach for Alexander before falling to your sides with a soft thud against the mattress below. He had moved away before setting you down to close the door without a word, dimming the lights to a very sensual level before turning back in your direction with a slow exhale.  
  
"I want to show you." A pause. " _I want to show you how much you mean to me._ " You hear a belt starting to be unbuckled before dropping to the floor with the metallic end pieces clinking against each other as it connected with the carpet below. You shiver, knowing exactly what's coming but finding it impossible to resist. He always treated you so well during these 'experiments'. _What's the harm in actually enjoying yourself without shame for once?_ It was a bit of an indulgent thought and absolutely twisted, but it sent shivers down your spine that started to override any sense of morality. There was no right or wrong. Only you and Caustic, the man you have fantasized about for Gods know how long... If you close your eyes, you can pretend as if you were a fan who has seduced the trapper for the night and not the human lab rat he fell in love with and drugged...

 _Yes... Your biggest fan. You cannot resist the call, and neither can I._ You fantasized with a soft moan, opening your thighs very slowly before trying to sneak a hand between your legs to keep the fantasy alive. You managed to rub your fingers discreetly against your sex before the bed suddenly buckled under the weight of another occupant. You open your eyes and it couldn't have been anyone else, of course, observing him move with a deep blush while he crawled over to you, taking your hand and pulling it away from the heat between your legs. Caustic said nothing at first, his brow naturally furrowed in curiosity or criticism and a deep-set frown on his pink lips. You shiver and make the attempt to look anywhere else other than the man before you, but he reaches with his remaining hand to pull your chin back to his attention.

"You wound me... Could not have waited for me to finish undressing before you began?" He tilts his head to the side, expectant of an answer you weren't completely sure that you could give. A breath escapes you, heavy and strained from embarrassment. "I thought I have demonstrated patience to you and how the most wonderful things come to those who wait, but clearly I have not been strict enough." He tutted softly, eyeing the belt that he had dropped from before but allowing it to remain on the floor for now. "You have evaded my wrath for now, but do try to be more mindful in the future about your behavior, mouse." He chuckled before letting your chin go, bringing the hand that you had used to please yourself to his lips before every one of the digits were suckled on as if they were the most succulent of fruits. "You taste so sweet... The nutrient supplements must be working just as intended." He murmured after the last digit was released from his mouth with a wanton pop. You tremble, not quite sure whether it was from seeing Caustic do something like that or the fact that he's been putting something into your food without your knowledge... At this point, it hardly mattered anymore. You just wanted _him_. 

He offers your fingers back to you with an expectant sheen in his eyes, observing your every move as you draw closer to accept them. Your eyes flutter to a close as you focus on the duet of your own taste and his essence too, shyly licking the pads of your fingers as you finished cleaning up the residue. He seemed rather pleased, carefully pulling your thighs open before he moved into the space that your body has made for him to occupy. It was an invitation, you have hand-delivered an invitation into your heart and now perhaps to your entire body... 

Alexander silently unbuttoned his top and vest, his fingers performing a glissando down the seam of his undershirt before it revealed the broad and heavy looking chest it contained. You reach up with a delicate and poised hand, shyly brushing your palm against his chest hair and the still-dampened pad of your index finger nudging a dusky-colored nipple. He moaned in appreciation from how sensitive it made him feel, taking your hand back in his own for a moment before kissing the palm. He was breathing very deeply now, and you could tell by the way his powerful shoulders rose up and down to exchange his suffering exhales for fresh oxygen. He placed your hand back against his chest, holding your hand over his heart while he focused on trying not to spoil the moment with a cough. 

" _I can feel you._ " You whisper, your hand slowly moving off and back to your side with his permission. You look up at him with a silent reverence as you lay still upon the bed, lips pursed open almost tauntingly before he leaned down before you to claim them with a possessive growl. It lasted a while, starting off with a few gentle and warm kisses before it devolved into something more sensual. His tongue was hot and heavy as it slipped inside of your mouth, unmistakably tasting of himself and the slight tang that came from your own essence. You whimper anxiously inside the kiss, feeling him palm roughly at your chest while he suckled and played with your more submissive tongue as if tasting a fine glass of wine. He pulled back for air with a soft cry, lips slightly bruised with the intensity before his mouth kissed a wet trail of marks and hickeys down your neckline all the way to your chest.   
  
He teased and suckled against your nipples as a return gift for the attention you gave him, the very action causing your torso to raise up from off the bed with how wonderful it felt. You reach for his shoulders, holding on for dear life before his lips glossed over your abdomen and tickling your navel. You make a startled sound, hearing a raspy chuckle in response before Alexander's bulky frame fell to your side with a soft sigh. He laid there for a moment, enjoying the warmth that radiated from your body before unbuttoning and zipping down the fly of his trousers. He hummed, turning from laying on his side to his stomach to grab a bottle of lubricant from the nightstand. Unlabeled. A sickly pink color that smelled quite familiar once it had been opened. It didn't take very long for you to realize that this lubricant was a hybrid of the aphrodisiac. Distilled perhaps, but highly potent especially with use so near the bloodstream already...

He opens his trousers wide like how one would open a new book for the first time, keeping his pants on before pulling his boxers down and letting his thick cock spring free with a heavy bounce thanks to the sheer girth of it. Alexander beckoned for you not unlike how a lusty king would beckon for a maid to warm his bed, his hands tenderly gliding across your thighs as you sat on his lap with the length of his shaft tucked snugly against your groin. You shudder as you feel it pulse against your sex, trying to resist the urge to grind your arousal against it before any lubrication was involved. However, Caustic seemed sympathetic to your cause at the very least, quickly grabbing the bottle of lubricant before getting a nice drizzle across both of your laps. It was a mess, but there was little care as to what would happen in the future. It was now or never...

You raise your hips with a whimper upon feeling a hand snake down to your waist after the bottle was set aside, feeling a large thumb rubbing against your most sensitive area before pressing down and making you cry out with want. Your mouth opens without any true conscious input, begging for him once again as you watched his skilled hand covering his cock with the pink-tinted lubricant. " _Please, Caustic... Please fuck me._ " It sounded so desperate and weak, but you were far past the point of return to care about your status when you were in bed. You knew that you were already less than human to him. Would there really be any value in trying to pretend that you were a human anymore?

The trapper quickly disintegrated your uneasy thoughts by pulling your hips down with one hand, brushing teasingly against your hole with the tip of his length while your arms rested in a bent position near his head. He stared up at you with a glossy expression, normally focused eyes hazed over with something primal as the very tip of his member started to press against the slick ring of muscle. You whimper in surprise and move to hold his biceps to keep your body steady, your sex leaking with how long you have actually waited for this to happen. It was impossible to determine whether or not the effects were because of the aphrodisiac or your own desire for the man you had once considered to be a monster.

Alexander reaches for your shoulders as you seek out your balance, smoothing down the skin of your back in a seductive manner while helping your body sink lower to adjust to the sheer thickness of his shaft. It was a beautiful sight for you both; a nice and lubricated hole being slowly pushed open by a fat and juicy looking cock. Another sound of sheer embarrassment and need escapes your throat, making the man below you chuckle and purr back with silent satisfaction.

“After all your time waiting, craving, and begging for everything that I am giving you… Do I meet your expectations, _my subject_ …?” He grumbled, enjoying the breathless little kisses that you couldn’t resist giving Caustic’s shoulders and neck. His smattering of freckles reminded you of a familiar galaxy near the Core Systems, silently mapping out the way his skin felt against your lips as you moved from star to star. A few beauty marks you came across reminded you of black holes, contained and locked away inside a masterpiece of a man before they could escape and suck up everything in sight. The lovesick chemist continued to hold you near as he completely bottomed out inside of your arousal, looking up into your eyes with irises the color of a wild sage garden as soon as you finished your trip across the milky way of his skin.

The two of you stayed very still for a moment as the joining was complete, breathing in sync as you relished how it felt to be penetrated like this once and for all. It was everything you seemed to beg for during moments of intimacy, and here it was. _At last._ You open your mouth almost a minute after warming his cock, realizing that you didn’t actually answer his question yet.

“Every expectation I had… _Blown out of the water_.” You murmur, shivering and glancing away from those cold and hypnotic eyes before feeling the trapper start to move his hips with you resting atop of his body. It wasn’t an act of impatience or annoyance, just a desire to please and to see just how marvelous he was able to make you feel. He wanted to make love to you; if it could even be called that at this point.

You take a deep breath, focusing the way he raised and lowered his thighs to completely spear your sex open. There was an incredible amount of warmth and slick involved in the process, feeling a slight dampness against your rear thanks to the copious and haphazard way he had used the lubricant. Then again, it was probably just as reactive to the skin as it was to the inside of you so there was certainly a purpose somewhere for his laxness in applying the lubricant to begin with.

He wrapped his arms tightly around your midsection, grinding up deep and into you in a way that allowed your sex to rub against his hips. The friction was mind-blowing, a prominent shiver running up your spine yet again as you feel your groin and hole twitch with need. He had his figurative claws sunken in deep into your flesh, ripping your psyche to shreds and leaving you forever longing for his next test. You start to move on your part, taking Alexander by surprise judging from the sudden rise of his chest as new oxygen flooded into his diseased lungs.

You kissed him again in your desperation, rutting your pelvis back and forth seeing as you had the majority of the control in this position. It was a relentless pace, one that had him heaving and trembling as you pulled away from the contact of your mouths. You feel his hands threading tightly through your hair, pulling and preening at it as if you were nothing but a stray animal who needed a good pet through their fur. It didn’t matter anymore how you appeared to your captor. Insect, human, an animal? No, as long as you belonged to _him_ —

The maelstrom of thoughts washing over you was parted like the sea as you felt a pair of powerful hands grabbing on tightly to your hips, almost a silent plea from your captor to move faster. Caustic looked almost overwhelmed by it all when his mouth hung open and pursed with bliss, his nails digging into the soft part of your waist before you decided to oblige him by speeding up even more.

He let out a blissful moan, one that you’ve only heard before when he was fucking the seam of your thighs for yet another experiment. How long ago was it since you were last able to cum? Days? Weeks? You burry your head against the juncture of Caustic’s neck and shoulder at the agony of such a thought, feeling a breathy chuckle escape the older man as he continued to move with your frantic little humps against his pulsating cock.

“Come now, my dearest Doc… You have longed for your freedom for so long—why not take it while you have the chance?” He growled with a significantly darker turn of events that came from seemingly nowhere. He pulled your arms from where they held your body up before forcing one to the slightly damp and smooth center of his neck. “ _Kill me.”_

His words have your inner thoughts complete paralyzed, but you refused to stop moving your hips under the influence of the aphrodisiac. The body severed itself from the mind, the latter being the driving force for your current behavior. Your hand at his neck began to shake as it was placed somewhere so vulnerable, eyes blown wide like ocean glass as he forces your hand down on his esophagus with most of the attention directed on the blood vessels to the side. It wouldn’t be fatal, but the thought of killing Caustic sent a wave of anxiety and fear down your spinal cord. You whimper and shake your head, tears starting to form before your hand was slowly released.

A gasp floods the trapper’s airways at your release, clearly in bliss from the blood rushing back to his head. He grabs your chin, possessive as always, forcing it to turn before whispering into your ear. “ _That’s exactly what I wanted to see, my most beloved subject… I could not have asked for a more desired outcome. You’re perfect… This ‘love’. It blinds us both, but can you feel how much I love you?”_  He hissed with desperation, forcing your hips down tightly on his lap before cumming deep inside your hole with a choked cry and a passionate shout of his own.

Tears flowed freely down your cheek at this point, but it wouldn’t last very long before you came nearly in sync with the deranged chemist. You held to him for dear life, your exhausted and sweaty head laying against his furry chest for what felt like an eternity before you feel a large hand wiping away the tears of your shame. _Should you have killed him? Would you have been freed from your bindings or died like another one of his subjects in the process…?_ Nevertheless, your choice had been made and your fate sealed for years to come. Your life _was his._ You signed the dotted line and burned the contract by even interacting with Caustic to begin with.

“An optimal conclusion… You have proven your devotion to me through both your body and your mind.” You sniffle in horror, weak but there. “ _Please_. As much as I enjoy them, your tears are pointless now.” He concluded, keeping his cock inside your leaking hole before starting to move once again. The sensitivity combined was almost excruciating, but you allow your captor to continue whatever the hell this new experiment was. Thanks to his creation, the answer was undeniably clear for both of you: You were to continue at once.

“No more tears. You love me, remember?” Arms like cold, steel, chains suddenly wrapped and squeezed around your upper back, pulling your body to the side as he maneuvered your leg around his waist quite snugly. You continue to hold to him in your side-to-side position, moaning with how deep his dick seemed to penetrate inside of you at this new side angle.

You anticipated for him to fuck you senselessly again, your body automatically tightened like a vice around his thick girth. This unintentional behavior seemed to make him all the more eager to claim you yet again, hearing him almost growling possessively into your ear. Exhausted eyes were clenched tightly shut as you felt his lips against the bitemark he had once inflicted upon your neck, a volt of electricity through your veins with how tender the new scar was. It was suckled and traced with his tongue even after your sharp reaction, making the mark feel raw and all the more sensitive.

The expectation was for another round of carnal and animalistic passion, but it never seemed to come. He kept you held where you were, worshipping your neck before leaving a rather damp but searingly hot kiss near the side of your cheek. “I’m getting close again just from feeling your body against my own…” He confessed, pressing his sharp nose deep in your hair for an indulgent moment before coming back and nipping at the lobe of your ear. “I want to ask a favor of you now, _lover-mine_ …”

You whimper at the strangely sickly-sweet pet name, resting your hand on his back through the loop of his arm. “O…Okay.” You reply, not having much of an option even if you wanted one.

He hummed softly to himself, running his tongue over his too-white teeth as if to startle you before asking it. “When you cum again, I want you to say my name.” A simple request, but you were missing a piece of vital information that would allow you to do that. He pulls away from your neck with a lusty look in his alien and strange eyes, rutting and rolling his hips into yours to get even the slightest amount of positive reinforcement for his attentions.

“What… What is your name?” You speak in reply through helpless squeaks and purrs, the hedonism in Alexander’s eyes softening almost immediately before he adorned your lips with another tender yet jarring kiss. “My name. My name was _Alexander_.” He whispered his birth name as if it were actually a curse, his tone and confidence making you shudder with how much power that the trapper had so willingly imbued you with. The name of the man before Caustic… You could easily be of use to some very important people now that you had his first name. “He has died ten years ago to the day, but you have invoked his presence. I believe that is why this weakness of my heart remains for you…” He growled, kissing the side of your neck again before holding your shoulders tight as he continued to move inside of you with an almost agonizingly slow pace.

You hold to him tighter this time despite never having let go to begin with, allowing your captor to take everything from you all over again in the deep and passionate position. The two of you seemed thankful for the slowness of your aphrodisiac-induced second round, Alexander listening to your pulse from your neck with a deeply pleasant moan. He took the time to properly penetrate you instead of senseless rutting, his slick girth being pressed all the way inside your trembling arousal before being pulled out. The trapper shuddered and growl the closer he seemed to get, clawing at your shoulders before hitting a dry orgasm yet again with your own trailing soon afterward. It was almost blindingly intense, your ears ringing quite violently as your body trembled and writhed

You call out his name with a choked sob, turning your face skyward before he pulled completely out of you with a moan of delight. “ _A-Alexander!”_  You cry out once more before he pulled you close into his arms for the night.

Breathing remained near impossible and elusive to catch up with, heavy and exhausted from the burden it seemed to place on Caustic’s chest. He coughed in such a blissful agony, turning a little bit to hide the sound while you latched onto his front for any kind of physical contact. It took a few minutes before he recomposed himself, tangling his arms and legs around you in return before pulling the sheets over your exhausted and sticky bodies. You could hardly care about how it felt, only knowing the warmth of your keeper and the sensation of this twisted love. He kissed your forehead before cradling your head, his breathing eventually leveling out and falling into a deep rhythm before he spoke up again for your ears only.

“ _I’m taking you inside the Ring, I cannot stand to be without you anymore... I promise to find a way to keep you safe, my pet.”_  He began after a drawn-out silence where you thought he was asleep. These words… You were having a difficult time believing your own ears as he completely turned the tables on this whole situation. Alexander pressed another kiss to your temple with a soft and distant yawn. “ _Even if we should perish, it would be far less agony than being apart.”_

“ _I love you.”_

A pause. The Apex Games. You had no idea just what on Solace was to come of this, but one thing remained absolutely certain.

 

“I love you too, _Alexander_.”

 

_And that’s all that mattered now._


	24. Chemical Reaction

**// POV: Caustic//**   
  
A morning, much like many other mornings, was usually started by opening one’s eyes. To face the daylight without fear or apprehension for what was to come in the following hours. It was often seen as a monumental process for those who often craved sleep throughout the day. Bodies laid sprawled out on the bed with a lazy arm flung over their eyes to block out the harsh and demanding rays from the sun. Such persistence, however, would last for about five minutes before an exhausted individual would give up and open their eyes. Alexander knew this feeling all too well, finding himself consumed by insomnia for days on end before a singular night, where sleep came to him as naturally as it was to breathe. Today was one of those very mornings. 

He remained very still and snug against your body as you laid entangled with each other, breathing deep and slow as his consciousness started to trickle its way to the forefront of his mind. A grunt, sounding deeply disappointed and almost pained with how the curtains remained unintentionally open in a way that the artificial sun’s rays penetrated his eyelids. The trapper curled up silently and tucked his face against the top of your head in a pitiful and almost childish behavior to stave off the inevitable, but it would only last so long before the older man gave up completely. He let his eyes open, just for a moment...

It was worth it. _Oh, mercy_ … He could wake up a thousand mornings beside you and never regret abandoning a few more hours of sleep in exchange for seeing you like this. So perfect and warm...

It was entirely worth it to feel your beautiful body pressed so perfectly against his own form, his pulse starting to increase without a second opinion from the mind.  _ Lovesick…  _ That was the common word for someone like him. A lovesick fool who was willing to die so long as he would at least perish with his lover in sight. But that wouldn’t happen, no… Caustic was a man of science, a man of action, and constantly planning even before the games began. He would come up with a way to keep you safe at all costs, even if it meant his very expulsion from the games. The Apex offered protection from the outside world’s consequences and most legal endeavors, but if his protections were squandered thanks to his very unorthodox plan of sneaking a psychologist into a blood sport-- well he would have no choice but to run off again. To change his name and bury the Legend that was once ‘Caustic’. He did it all for the love of you, and only you… His research would always remain a constant and something soft to fall back on, but this  _ independent variable.  _ This ‘love’ was something that drove such a man like him to the edge of obsession. 

His eyes were finally opened now. And in more ways than one. 

Alexander leaned over to kiss your eyelids before pulling himself out of bed, sitting on the very edge in silence before stretching his arms over his head and popping his shoulders. A soft grunt escaped his lips, but you barely seem to stir from the sound or the false rays of the sun trickling into the room. He reached to close the curtains a bit, leaving the sunlight program on just enough so that a trickle of light cast a heavenly glow around your hair and chest…

You were a blessing from the Allfather; a high comparison if Caustic had ever believed in such a spirituality. Perhaps a gift descended from the universe? No… He had to take his gift, steal it from the black holes that consumed the expanse of space as if they were eyes devouring every feature of your body. Leaving no trace behind. You were a tribute. A sacrifice. One Caustic had demanded and claimed for himself to have and to hold. It took quite some time to mold you into the perfect acolyte, but he finally had you at a state where he felt comfortable with his deeply ingrained influence. 

He migrated to the bathroom after stealing one last look at you, opening up the glass door before getting the water running and at the perfect temperature. Caustic showered off in silence in the conjoined bathroom, leaving the door open with the hopes the sound would stir you and coax your exhausted body inside…

His theory proved correct it seemed, feeling a set of arms wrapping around his torso while an exhausted head pressed against the center of his shoulders with a breathy and warm sigh blown through tired lips. A soft chuckle escaped the oldest Legend, his own hands coming to rest on their own before pulling them off and detaching the showerhead to help you get clean. 

Their perfect eyes closed obediently, head angled up to the ceiling as Caustic gently washed their chest and between their thighs where the culmination of the night prior seemed to remain. They seemed very pleased to be a little less sticky, turning at his gesture and relaxing as strong fingers massaged their scalp with shampoo and conditioner before being rinsed just as efficiently. 

The two of you step out as the warm water runs cold from the emergency reserves, Alexander graciously helping them out before getting them dried and dressed in a sweater that covered their body down to mid-thigh. It was very different than the hospital gown they had grown accustomed to wearing, watching them with a soft chuckle as they rubbed the two long sleeves against their cheeks as a seemingly soothing gesture.

“Does that feel good, my sweet mouse…?” They look up a moment after Nox spoke, feeling a sudden pang of timidity before nodding down at the floor. “Use your words, pet.” He frowned, lifting their chin up with a less than amused look. “I got you dressed before myself.  _ Are you ignoring my generosity _ …?”

“N...No, Alexander. Sorry, I was just distracted.” Doc coughed into the sweater’s sleeve anxiously, shaking from what had to be the chill of the water still making their hair damp and perhaps the frigid tone he had used to elicit a response. Less than favorable, perhaps another approach was necessary? He wanted to show them love, but he expected to feel it back in return.

“We may live in the desert part of Gaea, but you can still catch death from a cold..” He quietly grabbed a fresh towel from the rack on the back of the door, unfolding it and using it to dry and rub your hair. Doc seemed a bit startled by the almost child-like way that they were being treated, but let the process last for a while longer before he decided to pull the towel away with a smile. “What do you say,  _ precious _ ?”

They swallow, looking through their damp hair hanging down in front of their eyes before speaking again. “Thank you, Alexander. For the sweater and… and taking care of me.” A slight crack in their voice lingered at the end of their sentence, but Caustic could only interpret it as a deep and unwavering love that had suddenly washed over their senses because of his kindness. He leaned down to kiss them immediately, holding the sides of their face in his cupped hands before pulling away to get dressed. 

“We’re going to make you an Apex Legend today. With your credentials and my intellect, this task should be nothing but mere child’s play.” Caustic puffed out his chest proudly as he returned to the bedroom to get dressed. It didn’t take long, pulling something simple on for the day, before collecting you from the bathroom and bringing you out of the bedroom entirely.

“But first, I do believe it is time for breakfast...” 

 

**_//POV: You//_ **

 

Breakfast together was a quiet affair. A gentle tune from the holo-tv hanging around the kitchen while Alexander prepared a proper meal to get you ready for what no doubt would be a long day of training. He seemed very pleased with himself as far as you can tell, a fresh pot of coffee brewing while bread was placed on the stovetop pan for french toast. His shoulders swayed from side to side with the lively tune, a soft hiss joining the melody as the first round of food was placed to cook.

It felt like a home. Comfort found around every corner despite what had to be many days of testing and being treated like just another subject. You would often ask yourself where this sudden shift in mood came from, but when you looked deep into Alexander’s eyes, beyond what many others saw as the cold and composed madman who killed indiscriminately in the name of science… There remained a passionate man, who would kill in the name of anything so long as he could have you by his side. You were uncertain if this revelation was a comforting thought or a dangerous one, left alone with the hopes that he wouldn’t ever be pushed to the point of showing you what you meant to him.

A plate of food and a cup of coffee was set in front of you, a small smile on the lips of your captor peeking its way through his beard before he joined you at the table. His eyes were trained on you like how a predator would watch a struggling animal. Caustic seemed expectant for something, his mouth began to open before you quickly recalled what had been demanded of you the last time you were seated on the main level of his home.

“A-Ah, thank you for this meal, my God of Decay… I hope you have blessed it so I can remain healthy in your care, and um.. Amen?” You wince, hoping that your little take on saying grace would satisfy the older and much more frightening man in front of you.

He pauses a moment, taken aback it seemed before his expression faded into something far more  _ pleased.  _ Caustic stood up from his seat, walking behind you like how a shark would circle a drop of blood in the ocean.

An arm, heavy and warm dropped behind your back to massage your shoulders for a moment, it then reached to stroke your still damp hair as you sat, your body flinching at his strangely gentle touch. “You  _ remembered _ . Such a good mouse you are… But I was just going to ask if you needed anything else before I joined you at the table?”

A flare of embarrassed heat bloomed in your stomach like a wild rose, prickling your abdomen from the inside with its thorns and creeping to constrict your lungs. “No… Thank you, Alexander.” You breathe out, letting your eyes blink close as he pulled your head back and kissed your forehead very tenderly.

“Very well, please, do not hesitate to ask on my behalf…” He hummed, rubbing the back of your neck before going to collect his meal. The trapper barely missed the shudder that overcame you, a moment of tension quickly diffused like a live Arc Star.

You swallow for a moment and look down at your food, finding it a pleasant distraction before Caustic could join you at the table with a slight creak of the chair below. He nods to you, giving his permission before having a bite of the breakfast himself.   


As previously mentioned, it was a silent affair. Two mouths chewing closed, background filled  with music, one heart that raced a bit too quickly to be healthy… Though neither occupants of the room could tell just who the owner of it was-- 

This place really was a home, and you can imagine how calm and familiar it would all get the longer you stayed with him.

Was marriage a possibility? Did a man of science believe in commitment and permanence? You weren’t sure, but something about the way he stole longing glances from across the table told you that he would be more than happy to keep you all for himself… He already stole your freedom anyhow. Why not steal your heart? 

You finish up in silence, finding it almost strange that you didn’t fear Caustic as much as you used to anymore… What more could he possibly do anyhow? The thought only lasted for a moment. The trapper silently stood from his seat and collected your plate on top of his own, returning back to you after tidying up with two... _ cake pops _ in his hand.

It was immediate nostalgia to the day of your kidnapping where you were drugged, your breath hitching sharp as he presented one of the familiar treats to you. A brief moment of dread settled deep into your stomach as you remembered how seemingly innocent the evening of your one encounter with Alexander was. The two of you got along so well for being colleagues, but you were absolutely right to be terrified of him your third visit… 

But after all was said and done…  _ Would you really go back and change it if you had the opportunity?  _ You thought about your answer for a moment before Alexander waved the treat in front of your face as if he were tempting a kitten with a toy to chase, hearing him hum in immediate approval as soon as you leaned forward to take the treat all in one bite… 

It was as if the very moment was designed to test your faithfulness to your captor.  _ Were you faithful? Did you still believe in the man who called himself God? _

Regardless of the answer, you were still on a leash. Led blindly through trial and tribulation with no clear objective in sight other than a permanent life in a glass haven, spending your days being nothing more than a test subject with Caustic as the only one who still provided joy in your life. It was pitiful, but a part of you wasn’t able to imagine a life beyond what he has spent so long in crafting for you… 

You owed him something for his efforts at the very least. Even if the thing he desired the most was your mortal coil…

He devoured his own lemon and honey cake pop in silence before collecting yours for the trash, beckoning for you to follow him back to the underground lab with a simple gesture of his hand. 

You had no choice but to follow.

* * *

 

The trip down the hidden elevator was frigidly silent. It was as if he had lost all infatuation for you the moment the elevator started to plummet. Perhaps it was normal for him… After all, this is where his beloved research and concoctions were held. Alexander Nox was a man of science first and foremost, and you just happened to be a new development that he was keen on studying. A human being in a test tube he admired from time to time, eyes wide with a chemical love and deeply intense fixation. 

“My work is profoundly important to me, but I don’t use all of my modifications on the battlefield.” He murmured softly, pulling a metal stool up to the workbench counter where a slew of bottles and vials remained.  Alexander gestured for you to sit, and you obey. Your eyes noticed a few jars and opened containers on the table, filled with elements of different states of matter which were labeled in a language that you weren’t able to read. 

You look up to your captor as he slips on a lab coat and returns to where you were seated, watching him clear off the counter before bringing you a laptop which was already logged into the Syndicate database. You test to see if you can go to a different link, but it was completely locked on the page. He may have trusted you in his captivity, but despised any potential contact with the outside world.

Your hands began to tremble at what he was going to ask you to do, eyes flicking up from the screen before meeting equally hollow and patient looking eyes. 

“Send a resignation letter, and then bar someone on my squad from competing due to mental incapability. I’ll handle the rest, my dear mouse.” He murmured, pressing a harsh-sounding cough into his arm before washing his hands at a different table. 

He sounded somewhat uneasy but very serious about what he was planning, though you still felt the urge to rise from your seat with the demands to know just what this was all supposed to mean. You suspected very briefly that it had to do something with what he said the other day, deep in the afterglow of two rounds of sex:  _ I’m taking you inside the Ring, I cannot stand to be without you anymore... _

Your hands shook as you recall what was said, almost in disbelief if he really was intending to go through with all of it. 

Completing your captor’s request was an easy process, logging into your credentials before having a look at the roster for Caustic’s squad. Two nobodies, ‘Legends’ from a rookie division that happened to make it far enough to be considered for the championship game. You had examined their mental and physical status personally at one point, but even in person, they weren’t anyone that you bothered to remember for more than a day.

Alexander must have experienced the same feeling quite often. 

The trapper was frequently paired with amateur Legends thanks to his general disdain for humanity or making lasting bonds, something you would have wished for him to reconsider in an attempt to minimize the damage he came out of the games with. Alexander often left his team to their own devices as he experimented on a greater population, ignoring their damaged cries as they were swiftly left bleeding out from lack of experience. If they were worth his time, the chemist would quickly start lecturing them on their insolence, only providing aid if they had promised to learn from their errors.

They never did. No one ever made it out of Caustic’s squad alive.  _ Would you? _

  
He hardly ever won the Championship games because of his arrogant behavior, but remained a relatively consistent contender for the fourth squad out of twenty. Good odds generally, but perhaps that number might be subject to change with your help.

Your throat bobbed anxiously with a swallow as you remove a random Legend from his squad, quickly typing up a false and anonymous profile for yourself and force activating multiple approvals. Mental and physical exams passed with flying colors, survival and munitions training, respawn registry... If the Syndicate ever found out-- _ oh Gods _ , you didn’t want to  _ think  _ what would happen to you. But the odds were far greater that you would end up dead before they realized, or Caustic would wipe them out with such little remorse. 

You couldn’t decide what the most desirable option was, shaking your head out of it before typing and sending your letter of resignation. You even made sure to modify the timestamp so both events seemed completely uncorrelated and separate from each other. Something so drastic like that would be sure to turn heads, so delicacy was key here.

The letter was finished and sent after a profound moment of hesitation, eyes filling with tears as you were forced to lose your dream job in what felt like such a short amount of time… 

It felt as if it was only yesterday when you were at the bar with Lifeline, drinking the stress away and hugging Pathfinder tight enough to leave you with bruises the next morning.

There was no turning back. The deed was done, sealing your fate and keeping your soul locked away in Alexander’s grasp. You stand as you finish, wobbly and uncertain as you sought after comfort and validation for everything that had just happened. You walk towards the sole provider of such a comfort, trembling and weak everywhere in your body. 

You needed to steady yourself, reaching your shaking arms around Caustic’s midsection before hugging him from behind. The height difference between you two was quite considerable, but at least you didn’t look like a human jump pack while clinging on to the back of the chemist. He didn’t pull away or make a sound of disapproval, but you did notice a slight jump of surprise before he melted into the sudden affection. It was as if he was still surprised by your very presence in his domain.  

The trapper hummed softly, shutting off the water he was washing his hands with before relaxing in the affectionate gesture you offered.

“Today is a day for rebirth.” He murmured, voice very distant and yet still captivated by something. “I am going to make you a Legend, and then we will finally be free.” Nox sighed, turning very slowly in your embrace before cradling your head in his recently dried hands.

You look up to your universe with gently pursed lips, feeling the warmth radiating off his scarred hands. The process takes a moment, starting by admiring the slight discoloration between the prosthetics on his left hand and his true skin color. His arms, covered by the clean white fabric of his laboratory coat, admiring the hidden strength before your eyes trace over his soft beard and his lips. He leaned in to press a kiss to your forehead, pulling back with a warm sigh and a trembling voice. 

His hands moved away from your face, carefully pulling a hospital mask and something else out of his pocket. The mask was tenderly looped around your ears and fitted into place. Your mouth hung open behind it curiously before something else in Alexander’s hand was forced against it. A spray bottle with some kind of purple liquid, viciously potent and staining the pure white mask as you had no choice but to breathe in the strange concoction.

“ _ Breathe it in…  _ Your training begins shortly.”

You fall. Your body collapsing forward and crashing into his opened arms. He was planning this all along, likely preparing the spray while you were deep at work worming your way inside of the servers. 

He breathed out very slowly with an air of pride, leaning forward to kiss the side of your cheek before his final words of the moment escaped him.

 

“Welcome to the Apex,  _ Delirium _ .” 


End file.
